


KING

by Bydaka2627



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alfa Lee Hyukjae, M/M, Omega Lee Donghae, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bydaka2627/pseuds/Bydaka2627
Summary: La reina consorte fallece sin haber dado a luz un heredero, sin dejar un sucesor al trono. El rey Hyukjae debe encontrar a un hombre o mujer adecuado antes de que el pueblo apoye a otro miembro de la familia real.Y ha encontrado al indicado.Pero las conspiraciones surgen entre la familia, regándose por la corte, hasta llegar a el pueblo.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 4
Collections: EUNHAE 2k19





	1. Capitulo 1

Los gritos desgarradores hacían eco en las paredes, la chimenea estaba encendida pero su calor no lograba llenar la habitación donde las enfermeras corrían de un lugar a otro asustadas e inquietas tratando de detener el sangrado de la reina Yeon-Si. Ella había intentado por más de quince años procrear un heredero al trono y ahora sentía como su último intento le arrancaba más que la esperanza, su vida también estaba perdiéndose en esa agonía.

El dolor en el cuerpo de la reina era insoportable, quería llorar pero ya no tenía las fuerzas para ello, la sangre oscura entre sus piernas manchando la cama y sus ropas mientras desprendía ese olor nauseabundo. Ella misma se había sorprendido por como pudo soportar tanto, era el quinto embarazo y el único que había llegado al final.

Desde que contrajo nupcias con el rey Hyukjae esa había sido su única obligación y no la podía cumplir, habían durado años en poder encargar al primer bebé y siempre en menos de dos meses estaba desangrándose mientras expulsaba al pequeño. Se sugirió la anulación de su matrimonio pero su esposo se negó pero ahora ya no habría impedimentos, sentía como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía lentamente mientras abandonaba este mundo.

—Ha muerto, ambos están muertos.- Grito una de las enfermeras mientras le tomaba el pulso a la reina. A su lado el cuerpo inerte del bebé que nació muerto, un golpe duro para el rey y el reino. Cubrieron con una manta oscura el cuerpo de ambos para su descanso eterno.

El viento se coló por las amplias ventanas de cristal enfriando aún más la habitación, el fuego de la chimenea se fue extinguiendo hasta que solo quedaron cenizas, que flotaban por el aire en pequeñas partículas. El silencio y la quietud gobernó en el lugar donde se acaban de perder a una reina, a una mujer que nunca pudo ser madre.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

—Siempre te dije que una Beta no era una buena opción, duraron años para que ella quedara embarazad y después de tres lustros pudo criar a un bebé dentro de su vientre pero nació muerto. Ahora que eres viudo...

—¡Madre! Déjame llevar el luto si quiera.- Exige el rey Hyukjae golpeando la palma de las manos contra la mesa a la vez que se pone de pie, tiene el rostro contraído en una mueca de disgusto.

Se pone recto y camina por la enorme biblioteca tratando de aclarar su mente, todo a su alrededor se siente tan sombrío y mezquino. Acababa de perder a su esposa, a la mujer con la que estuvo quince años, nunca pudo llegar a amarla completamente pero si se encariño con ella, hasta tenerle respeto.

Había sido su amiga, confidente y compañera pero ahora estaba muerta, junto a su hijo, al bebé que vio crecer y creyó podría tener en sus brazos. Tenía treinta y dos años y no había podido cumplir su más profundo deseo, tener a un bebé, sangre de su sangre.

—Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo, todos aquellos que pueden reclamar el trono tienen hijos. Solo deberían quitarte de en medio y rápidamente habría un heredero.- Continua la mujer acercándose con cautela hasta su hijo.

—Lo se, lo se pero estoy en medio de una pérdida no tengo cabeza para buscarme un esposo o esposa.- Habla entre dientes manteniendo su vista en las altas estanterías de libros.

No había una sola lágrima más que pueda salir de su ser, había llorado como un bebé durante toda la noche hasta dormirse. Hoy sería el entierro, apenas y pudo soportar velar a su mujer e hijo mientras el pequeño bebé estaba en los brazos de ella.

—Por eso lo hice por ti.- Responde la reina madre con una sonrisa. Camina alrededor de su hijo hasta el centro de la alfombra verde esmeralda en el suelo con sofás anchos alrededor. Sus pasos son suaves y silenciosos casi como los de un felino.

—No quiero a un omega.- Dice Hyukjae  
con cansancio reflejado en sus ojos.

—Si te casas con otro beta en menos de una semana estarás muerto y sin corona. ¡Debe ser un omega!- Explica con exasperación.

—No quiero marcarlo y que éste atado a mi por el resto de su vida, soy un rey y como tú acabas de decirlo podría morir en días y el omega moriría después de mi por la tristeza y el dolor, no quiero eso para nadie.- La voz del hombre es fuerte y clara. Llena de energía como la de todo alfa.

—Es el último heredero de el mar del este, si te casas con el las tierras de la costa y sus navíos serán del reino, incluyendo sus riquezas.- Habla con seriedad Deok-Boon manteniéndose firme ante su primogénito.

—Y es un omega.- Concluye Hyukjae con obviedad mientras suspira derrotado.

No tenía la energía para pelear con su madre, para alegar, sabía que lo que ella le indicaba era el camino correcto o su cabeza estaría en una pica a la entrada.

—Si, tiene quince años, aún no tiene su primer celo pero éste será en su siguiente cumpleaños a mediados de octubre. En lo que dura el luto, lo traemos hasta acá y anunciaremos el compromiso lo más rápido posible.- La mujer se acerca hasta uno de los sofás amplios y toma asiento con elegancia mientras sonríe.

—Encárgate de todo, no estoy de humor.- Dice el alfa dándose media vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Espera, necesito una carta tuya.- Pide la reina madre con rapidez. El otro solo se gira y la observa en espera de una explicación. —El chico está comprometido pero hasta los veinte años iba a casarse, debes cancelar la unión, al ser rey puedes hacerlo. Se enviará la carta con la escolta que irá por el.- Dice con convicción alisando su ropa sin necesidad.

—De acuerdo.- Acepta sin ganas de nada, caminando hacia su escritorio para deshacerse de ese problema de una vez.

—Lee Donghae, es el nombre de tu futuro esposo y rey.- Explica la mujer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Corrió por la orilla de la arena para meterse entre las grandes rocas hasta lograr que no fuera visible para los demás en la playa. Camino entre ellas con los pies descalzos hasta un par de rocas altas que hacían una especie de cueva donde su prometido lo esperaba sentado. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y avanzó hasta sentarse en el regazo de Sehun uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso. Las manos del mayor viajaban por su delgado cuerpo y recorrían sus piernas, apretaban sus muslos y en cuestión de minutos había un bulto bajo sus glúteos.

—En una semana será tu cumpleaños.- Susurra el castaño acariciando la mejilla del más joven. —¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?- Le pregunta suavemente.

—Sí, quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, quiero que tengamos un bebé y así adelanten nuestra boda. Estamos comprometidos desde que tenía seis años y tú ocho, he soñado con eso desde mi infancia.- Dice Donghae acariciando el rostro de su prometido. Ambos volvieron a besarse y Sehun puso las manos en la cadera del omega, empujándolo al frente y hacia atrás para hacer fricción con su miembro, se sentía al borde del orgasmo cuando el sonido de las pisadas de los caballos se escuchó.

Ambos se detuvieron y salieron de su escondite, Donghae se apresuró entre las rocas y cuando pudo erguirse completamente corrió hacia la orilla tras el murmullo, una ola lo golpeó tirándolo al suelo borrando de su cuerpo el olor de Sehun, después de todo era un alfa.

El pueblo donde vivían era pequeño, había algunas viviendas por las orillas y cerca del río, la mayoría en ese momento estaba por la costa revisando las embarcaciones que habían llegado, algunos pescadores habían ido a laborar y otros como el solo estaban pasando el día.

Esa tarde tendría otra cita con Sehun pero en esta sus padres estaban enterados, después de todo el era su prometido. Se casarían hasta que el llegara a la adultez, hasta que cumpliera veinte años por eso quería quedar en cinta en su cumpleaños y casarse antes. El alfa siempre había sido amable y dulce con el además de respetuoso, imaginaba su boda tan hermosa hacia que la deseara con anhelo.

Su futuro esposo que caminaba a su lado tenía una biblioteca enorme gracias a que su padre había sido un criado del rey que se encargaba del duplicado de los escritos de la biblioteca real para darlos en las iglesias o algunos hogares, le permitía hacer y quedarse con los que quisiera.

Se levantó de la arena y descalzo fueron acercándose hacia los caballeros, cuando uno de los hombres de la playa junto al ginete lo señaló, todos los demás ahí voltearon a verlo. No entendía que sucedía y que estaba pasando o porque lo buscarían a él. De pronto gritos se escucharon y sus padres venían hacia el, perdido y confundido corrió hacia ellos y se dejó caer en sus brazos. Uno de los soldados se colocó más cerca aún arriba del caballo.

—El compromiso de Lee Donghae y Oh Sehun ha sido anulado por decreto especial del rey.- Exclama mientras muestra una carta firmada y sellada por nuestro monarca.

—No entiendo, es imposible.- Susurro confuso.

El hombre se baja y se acerca a nosotros, da una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado?- Pregunta el hombre sin esperar un no.

Sus padres sólo asienten y caminan hacia su casa. Sehun intenta ir con ellos pero los soldados no lo dejan. Los demás presentes solo observan la situación curiosos. Avanzan hasta la propiedad en un silencio sepulcral, al llegar entran y toman asiento en la sala de estar y él de pie tras ellos al igual que los caballeros. Llevaban armaduras color negro con adornos en dorado.

—Como saben nuestra reina fallecio hace un mes dando a luz a un bebé que nació muerto y el rey necesita alguien a su lado. Por lo que Lee Donghae ha sido pedido como consorte para su majestad y será llevado a la corte.- Explica el soldado y los sus padres asienten como si fuera común, normal que llegaran por el y destrozaran sus planes por el capricho del rey. Volteo a ver a sus progenitores.

—¿Por que nuestro hijo?- Cuestiona la duquesa con la respiración agitada.

—Porque su unión representaría la fortificación total del país al agregar parte de las costas como propiedad del reino.- Explica el hombre con calma.

—Es solo un niño, el es demasiado joven...- Continua su padre pero sus palabras son inútiles ante la orden de un rey.

—Tú.- Su madre señala a una de las doncellas. —Empaca todas las cosas importantes de mi hijo, rápido.- Ordena la mujer poniéndose de pie.

Donghae rápidamente comienza a sentir el pánico invadido, no podía creer que sus padres dejaran que se lo llevaran así como así, era su hijo no un objeto.

—Madre, por favor.- Pide el rubio con la voz en un hilo. Su madre parece dudar por un momento, su padre ni siquiera titubea.

—Se les dará un lugar en la corte y títulos de acuerdo a su rango, uno bastante generoso.- Dice el hombre deshaciendo cualquier duda en sus padres.

Quito resistirse y pelear pero el hombre lo tomó con fuerza sacándolo y llevándolo hacia una carroza mientras lo jalaba con brusquedad. Cuando el hombre lo soltó camino dócil, sintiendo ganas de vomitar y la desesperación correrle por cada centímetro de su ser. Sus maletas fueron guardadas en otro carruaje y sus padres ni siquiera salieron para decirle adiós. Sehun intentaba llegar a él pero los soldados del rey lo golpearon hasta que no se pudo levantar y el no hacía nada.

Le abrieron la puerta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, empezando a llorar mientras subía a el carruaje. Se cerró la puerta y todas sus ilusiones quedaron fuera de ella. Hace unos momentos estaba en los brazos de su amado y después iría a cenar con él pero ahora iría a prometerse con otro.

Entre su borrosa vista distinguió a una mujer de mediana edad con el cabello castaño y ojos cálidos pero firmes. Se limpio las lágrimas mientras se encogía en su mismo con miedo.

—Tomaste una buena decisión, si te hubieras resistido todos aquí al igual que tus padres no tendrían nada.- Habla ella sin inmutarse ni mostrar emoción alguna.

—Mi nombre es Yoona y seré tu dama de compañía, debes estar asustado creándote un lío en la cabeza así que te diré todo tal y como es.- Dice tomando un cuaderno de cuero a su lado y abriéndolo.

—Aún tengo quince...- Digo a medias y ella solo sonríe.

—Lo sabemos, pero en ocho días cumplirás los dieciséis y esa misma noche será tu celo. Te casarás un día antes de tu cumpleaños y dos días después será tu coronación como rey consorte.- Explica rápidamente viendo de reojo las hojas del cuaderno en su regazo.

—No quiero.- Dijo sin más con la voz temblorosa. Ella solo suelta una risa, como si le pareciera graciosa la negativa.

—Hyukjae tampoco quiere casarse contigo pero así son las cosas cuando eres gobernante de una nación. El rey y la reina,que en paz descanse, no tuvieron hijos. Tú eres joven y por tu árbol genealógico la fertilidad en tu familia no es un problema, tienes sangre real y un estatus digno para llevar la corona además de tu buena educación.- Dijo sin inmutarse.

Sintió que el aire se iba de sus pulmones haciéndolo sentir ahogado. Inconscientemente apretó las piernas aterrado, era demasiado joven para dar a luz además el rey era mucho más grande que él. Siempre supo que tendría bebés pero con su prometido, con el hombre que conoció a los seis años, se había hecho la idea de que sería Sehun el padre, lo había planeado todo, había estado en paz y feliz con eso. Había previsto perder su virginidad con él en su cumpleaños.

—En cuanto tengas tu primer celo comenzarán a mantener intimidad para que puedas quedar en cinta. Como rey consorte tendrás acceso a todo el palacio y sus contenidos, los jardines, las alcobas, las arcas de dinero, los almacenes, la biblioteca real y tendrás libertad de meterte en las decisiones tanto como quieras.- Explica ella recargándose en el respaldo.

—Entiendo...- Susurra viendo por la ventana.

—Ni tú ni el tendrán concubinas o compañía de ese tipo, ya que queremos evitar un bastardo por parte de los dos. Solo debes darle un hijo ahora y reanudar las actividades íntimas hasta que tengas veinte, si deseas esperar.- Explica con elocuencia.

El silencio se extiende entre los dos, mira como la delgada línea azul del mar empieza a difuminarse hasta perderse de vista. Todo lo que quiso o solo con ser se perdía en el horizonte, se sentía tan humillado como si fuera un objeto que se podía usar sin más pero sabía que debía enfrentar eso con la mayor dignidad que pueda y por ser omega sumisión y obediencia.

—Entiendo que es duro, pero ve el lado positivo, serás rey consorte. Muchos matarían por eso. Se amable con el rey y muéstrate agradecido, será tu compañero por el resto de tu vida.


	3. Capitulo 3

Lee Hyukjae era el hijo del rey Kangheon, que en paz descanse. Era el menor de dos hermanos, era un Alfa mientras que su hermana Sora una beta, se le ofreció el trono si mostraba la fuerza y liderazgo necesario pero ella se negó. Ahora era la hermana del rey, una princesa.

Cuando su padre murió no hubo duda de que el tomaría la corona, los dos hermanos de sus padres habían fallecido y sus hijos, sus primos hermanos, no podían tomar el trono al menos que el muriera sin herederos. Lo cual parecía una realidad, acababa de cumplir treinta y cuatro años, viudo y sin hijos. Era cuestión de tiempo para que quisieran quitarle su reino con muy buenas razones, claro que el no se los daría.

No quería unirse de por vida a un omega, sería difícil para los dos y más el acabando de superar el luto pero era la única forma de poder conservar la corona, y si a eso le sumaban que el candidato idóneo políticamente era un crío de quince años. Sabía lo voluble que podían ser los adolescentes.

Su esposo debía ser alguien con sangre real y que beneficiara de alguna forma al reino, sino intentarían anular el matrimonio usando eso como excusa. Nadie en la corte o el consejo querría que el reino se separara de Lee Donghae, un duque con la mitad de la costa y navíos, podían darle algunos títulos a sus padres además de un lugar en la corte pero el joven ofrecía la libertad de la exportación sin riñas con los propietarios. El mar del Este estaba a punto de ser propiedad del reino uniéndose por fin a la nación.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y su primo, SeunWoon entró a su despacho sin pedir permiso, con altivez y soberbia camino alrededor como si el lugar fuera suyo.

—Hyukkie, Hyukkie. Se que no es el mejor momento para que lo hablemos pero creo que debido a tu posición debes velar por lo que es mejor para nuestra nación. Sabemos que el pueblo no estará cómodo ni en paz hasta que exista un sucesor al trono. Sabemos que después de ti la corona sería mía o deberías nombrar a uno de tus sobrinos como heredero.- Sonrió descaradamente con un brillo audaz en la mirada.

—No estoy muriendo ni agonizando.

El rostro del otro se volvió en una mueca de enojo e impotencia.

—No, no lo estás pero no tienes herederos, mis hijos son quienes están en la línea de sucesión.- Indica SeunWoon avanzando cautelosamente hasta el.

—Para brincarme olímpicamente a mi hermana y su posible descendencia y darcela a tu hijo. Además de que necesitan un alfa y tu hijo número...ya perdí la cuenta, pero aún no nace, tienes ocho betas y seis omega, no sabemos con seguridad que será el siguiente. Nadie está en condición de tomar mi lugar, tú eres un beta al igual que tu esposa además de que nuestras dos primas también están en esa posición.- Explica el rey con cierto tono burlón.

Para llevar la corona debía ser un alfa o un beta entrenando y ninguno de sus primos lo fueron. Si moría y Sora no reclamaba el trono o tenía hijos su primo sería quien lo obtendría por fin bajo la aguda supervisión del consejo pero si el se lo heredaba voluntariamente a su sobrino sería otra historia. No había vuelta atrás.

Claro que SeunWoon no estaba enterado de su próximo compromiso.

La puerta de su despacho es abierta y una de las criadas entra, una mujer de mediana edad, algo regordeta pero con un rostro amable y suave. Se inclina antes de hablar.

—Señor, el duque del mar del Este está aquí.- Dice la mujer mirando a ambos, esperando una respuesta. El alfa le agradece ante la confusa vista de su primo.

—¿Que hace el duque Del Mar del Este aquí?

—Les tengo una noticia.- Responde Hyukjae sonriendo con astucia. Le guiña un ojo saliendo con SeunWoon pisándole los talones.

Al llegar a la sala del trono el chico está ahí, de pie. Cuando entra a su campo de visión rápidamente le ofrece una reverencia.- El alfa asiente con la cabeza y toma lugar en el trono.

—Quiero ofrecerle mi más sentido pésame, majestad.

No responde ya que está demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza del joven, el cabello rubio, la piel pulcra y su rostro angelical.

—¿Aceptas la propuesta?- Pregunta Hyukjae viéndolo fijamente y disfrutando de la mirada perdida de SeunWoon desde la puerta.

—Aceptó, será para mi un honor ser su esposo, su rey y darle herederos.- Responde el joven colocándose de rodillas y agachando la cabeza sumisamente.

—Lleven sus cosas a la alcoba a lado de la que utiliza la princesa Sora.- Ordena con firmeza. Los criados toman las cosas del joven duque llevándoselas. —Vamos, acompáñame.- Pide mientras se pone de pie acercándose al más joven, le ofrece el brazo y el omega lo imita aceptando con timidez.

Caminan fuera de ahí, bajo la mirada del SeunWoon, furioso e indignado ante el desplante de su primo, no le aviso a nadie de su nuevo matrimonio y lo ignoró ni siquiera lo presentó ante el duque. "¿Acaso iba a unirse al crío?"

—Se que eres joven y que estabas comprometido, realmente lamento haber interrumpido así en tu vida pero debo mantener la corona y tener un heredero. Tú eres el único con el rango y posición suficiente para eso, tienes un título, tierras, dinero y eres un omega fértil, debo agregar que también muy hermoso.- Expecta con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias.- Responde el rubio.

—Yoona ya te explico el proceso ¿Cierto?.- Indaga sobre el tema.

El más joven asiente algo perdido, parece como si estuviera en un sueño extraño, donde todo es demasiado realista. El rey Hyukjae era dieciocho años mayor que el y mucho más alto y fuerte, la corona y vestiduras lo hacían ver elegante e intimidante mientras él sumiso y delicado.

—Estaremos solos en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, después al regresar será tu coronación, irás vestido de blanco tanto en la boda como en los demás eventos, una representación de tu corazón aún puro.- Le dice el alfa mientras suben la gran escalinata.

—Si alteza.- Responde.

—Ninguno de los dos quiere esto y se que debe ser difícil pero no puedo precindir de ti, eres el indicado. Nuestros hijos serían casi inalcanzables referentes a la nobleza de la sangre que tendrían. No los podrían quitar del tronó aunque quisieran, tendrían la libertad y educación que cualquiera anhelaría.- Se acerca al más joven y le da un beso en la frente.

—La doncella te espera para explicarte los protocolos y el horario en que se realizará todo. Buenas noches.

Ambos se inclinan y se despiden mientras el siente el estómago revuelto y la desesperación apoderarse de su cuerpo. Como su vida podía cambiar en cuestión de segundos, se supone que debería estar cenando con Sehun, no instalándose en las alcobas del reino, quería llorar y gritar de desesperación.

Camino sin ánimos hasta su dormitorio, escucho con atención todo lo que se le indicaba, al quedarse solo, se acercó a la ventana y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Si no fuera virgen probablemente no lo querría para esposo. Si esa mañana el y Sehun se hubieran unido, reclamado y anudado no podría casarse con alguien más.

Rápidamente un montón de hubieras comienzan a agolparse en su cabeza llenándolo más de dolor y pena.


	4. Capitulo 4

Estaba vestido completamente de blanco, el pantalón, la camiseta con bordados abotonada hasta el cuello, un cinturón ancho enmarcando su cintura, guantes de encaje, botas atadas hasta la rodilla y una capa delgada donde podía meter las manos del mismo pulcro color abrochada con un listón que le quitaba el aire, sobre su cabeza pusieron una corona y sobre ella el velo que le cubría el rostro llegaba hasta el piso y de atrás eran seis metros de largo terminando en encaje con pequeños diamantes.

Donghae se encontraba de pie tras las grandes puertas de caoba de la iglesia, estaba asustado, tenía miedo y temblaba completamente. Sus padres no habían ido debido a la lluvia, había hecho crecer el río tanto que no podían pasar, sería casi un suicidio por lo que ese día caminaría sólo hacia el hombre desconocido. Porque en la semana que estuvo ahí, no volvió a cruzar palabra con y de alguna manera lo agradecía, pero estaba aterrado.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y la melodía nupcial se escuchó. El primer paso fue el más difícil, los demás siguieron de forma natural, no tenía fuerzas en las piernas y su estómago estaba revuelto dándole náuseas, no sabía si por la boda o porque a media noche tendría su celo por primera vez, tenía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar, sentía que estaba a punto pero se aguantó lo mejor que pudo.

Por cada paso que daba, las miradas se giraban a él, podía vislumbrar los cuerpos y los rostros en su dirección a través del velo blanco. Cuando llegó al altar, camino hasta estar al lado del rey, ambos se arrodillaron y el sacerdote comenzó a hablar. Durante la ceremonia su mente estaba ida, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que lo sentía en la garganta. Dijo "Si, aceptó" en algún momento con una voz fuerte y monótona que no se oía como suya pero no fue consciente de lo demás.

Cuando reacciono estaban poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la iglesia. Todos ahí conocían su nombre, su rostro y su estatus, en ese momento lo devoraban a través del velo, apostaría que criticaban cada centímetro de su ser. El velo cubriendo todo su cuerpo sólo representaba su juventud, la inocencia, la pureza de su ser y el corazón y la virginidad. Hace doce décadas que nadie se cazaba con un velo como el de el y parecería un acto soberbio. Podía escucharlos susurrar y hablar con el veneno saliendo de su lengua.

Subieron a la carroza y fueron al palacio donde celebrarían la unión, el camino fue silenciosos. Donghae y Hyukjae iban sentados uno a lado del otro sin que una sola palabra saliera de sus labios. El omega estaba asustado, esa noche, en menos de ocho horas entraría en celo y sería tomado por el hombre a su lado. Estaba mareado y asustado como un niño pequeño, agradeció cuando por fin la carroza se detuvo para salir de ese asfixie.

La puerta se abre y baja el rey Hyukjae, el baja tras el hombre y entran al palacio, caminan con sus pasos resonando en el suelo pulido y brillante de color carmesí. Al llegar frente a las puertas del salón, dos doncellas se acercaron y levantaron el velo descubriendo su rostro y dejándolo caer tras él, lo levantan un poco, los suficiente para quitar la corona que llevaba y ponerle una más pequeña adornada con flores acomodándola con cuidado.

Cuando termino ahora fue Hyukjae quien se puso frente a él, sintió dos dedos en su barbilla que le levantaron el rostro con suavidad manteniéndolo un poco más alzado de lo normal.

—Nunca agaches la cabeza frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a mi. Compórtate y míralos con la altanería y soberbia que caracteriza a un rey. Eres hermoso míralos a los ojos y hazlos sentir inferiores. Se que no te gusta esto y no quieres estar aquí, yo tampoco pero no hay vuelta atrás.- Le pellizca las mejillas y le da un beso en la frente para luego colocarse nuevamente a su lado, ofrece el brazo y Donghae lo toma.

Las puertas se abren y avanzan hasta el centro del salón, rodeados de toda la corte, todo aquel que pertenezca a la nobleza con títulos importantes y gran cantidad de oro estaba ahí, a muchos no les importó la tormenta que azotaba el país nadie se perdería la unión de la nación, la unión Del Mar del Este al reino y la unión de un hombre de treinta y cuatro años viudo con la del joven de dieciséis. Era como ver la ambición y extravagancia de la corona en todo su esplendor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el centro una suave melodía comenzó a escucharse desde la orquesta. Se colocaron frente a frente y danzaron con suavidad, elegancia y fluidez. Extrañamente estaban muy bien coordinados, poco a poco los demás se fueron integrando hasta que todos los acompañaban. El olor del otro lo estaba mareando, olía a testosterona pura como el alfa que era. La cabeza comenzó a pensarle lentamente y casi de forma imperceptible.

Al terminar avanzaron hasta las dos sillas tras la mesa llena de aperitivos. La rodeo hasta llegar a su lugar para tomar asiento, siguió el consejo de su ahora esposo mantenido la cabeza en alto y el rostro inexpresivo. Tenía razón ahora era el rey consorte y sólo tenía una obligación, una que cumpliría esa misma noche. Esa sola idea lo hacía sentir aterrado.

Las personas bailaban, brindaban y les dedicaban palabras hipócritas que tenían que aceptar con una pequeña sonrisa e inclinación de cabeza, para ser cordiales. Cuando comieron el rubio apenas y pudo probar bocado, bebió medio vaso de agua porque el olor del vino solo le provocaba náuseas.

A las once en punto todos se quedaron quietos, la música se detuvo y el silencio se hizo presente. El rey Hyukjae y su esposo Donghae se pusieron de pie, rodeando la mesa hasta regresar de nuevo al centro. El rubio toma el brazo de su esposo y avanzan hacia la salida, el omega siente todas las miradas morbosas sobre el. Al salir del salón las puertas son nuevamente cerradas tras el y siente que al fin puede respirar.

Van hacia el carruaje donde llegaron y vuelven a subir en el silencio sepulcral de antes. Son llevados hasta una casa a las afueras del reino, un enorme jardín la rodeaba además de árboles altos y follaje verde. Bajaron y entraron en ella, su esposo se fue de su lado hacia lo que parecía la sala de estar.

—Sígame.- Pidió Yoona caminando frente a él. Fue tras ella hasta una habitación enorme, dentro había una cama con rosas y las sábanas puestas sobre la cama y muchas almohadas blancas.

Le quito el velo y lo doblo con esmero dejándolo sobre un cajón, después solo le dijo que se quitara toda la ropa, se pusiera el cambio de la cama y dejara la corona. Se retiró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tardó exactamente veinte minutos en desvestirse, se puso la prenda que le dejaron, una bata casi transparente de color blanco con algunos bordados, sin mangas y llegaba a la mitad de los muslos de sentía demasiado expuesto.

Estaba acalorado y las náuseas no se iban, avanzó descalzo hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla con las piernas apretadas además de escalofríos. No sabía que hora era pero estaba oscuro afuera, ni siquiera la luz de la luna se vislumbraba.

Donghae supo que estaba en celo cuando se puso de pie para ir por algo para su estómago revuelto y sus malestares se fueron. La cabeza ya no le dolió, las náuseas se habían detenido y los nervios se esfumaron. Solo sentía el corazón a mil por hora, la sensación de un pequeño pinchazo en su abdomen y después estaba casi sudando. Sintió la lubricación natural de su cuerpo en el interior para luego sentirla escurrirse por sus muslos, su miembro comenzó a erguirse se apoyó en la cama con una mano mientras con la otra trataba de evitar ponerse erecto.

—Sube a la cama.- El gruñido lo asustó y excitó por partes iguales, volteo a ver a él rey Hyukjae de pie imponente atrás de él, ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar a la habitación.

El rubio obedeció como pudo, gateó hasta estar en el centro de la inmensa cama. Hyukjae quito la corona de su cabeza y la colocó en la mesa de a lado. Jalo los listones de su capa haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, se desabrochó la camiseta y se la quito dejándola en algún lugar del suelo, la piel del hombre era completamente blanca, pálida.

Recorrió el cuerpo bien formado del más alto, era de constitución delgada pero los músculos se le marcaban al igual que las venas. Hyukjae desabrochó sus pantalones y se los quito junto a la ropa interior quedando completamente desnudó ante los ojos castaños.

El alfa subió a la cama y con rapidez se colocó entre las piernas del pequeño recorriendo la suave piel y disfrutando del dulce olor que desprendía. Estaba completamente erecto con el simple olor dulce del omega, el cuerpo de Donghea estaba preparándose para ser tomado y procrear. Aún era joven pero tenía que mantener la corona con el y la cabeza sobre su cuello.

Se inclinó hacia el rubio y lo besó disfrutando de los labios delgados, un escalofrío acompañado de un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo. Lee Donghae era tan hermoso, como un pequeño ángel de rasgos atractivos, el alfa sintió los colmillos listos para reclamar al joven.

Se recostó sobre el más joven, Hyukjae apoyó uno de sus brazos al costado de la cabeza del rubio y con la otra mano llevó su miembro hasta la entrada del omega, sintiendo la humedad de su lubricación. Comenzó a entrar en él, lo más lento y cuidadoso que los instintos lo dejaban.

Donghae respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo la virilidad de su ahora esposo hundiéndose en el interior, sus paredes internas se estiraban para que el otro pudiera entrar por completo. El más joven tenía las piernas separadas sobre las sábanas y al alfa entre ellas, Hyukjae tomó sus muslo y lo levantó haciendo que lo enredara en la cadera del alfa para después volverse a apoyar en la cama con el brazo sobre la almohada, con la otra mano agarró la parte trasera de sus rodillas y subió su pierna flexionada hasta tenerla cerca de su pecho. En esa posición se sentía más...abierto, mas cooperativo. No le dolía pero tener al otro dentro de él le daba cierta incomodidad.

—¿Duele?- Pregunta Hyukjae en un susurro.

—No.- Responde Donghea. El alfa se inclina y lo besa en los labios, fue rápido, dulce y casi con cariño.

Después de eso el alfa hunde el rostro en el cuello, absorbe el aroma exquisito de su esposo. Y comienza a moverse, a penetrarlo, embistiéndolo una y otra vez cada ocasión más fuerte que la otra.

El olor del alfa es fuerte a testosterona, pero resulta agradable cuando se dispara y aparece ese aroma a menta, bosque, naturaleza, a madera quemada. Es cálido, el cuerpo sobre el se siente tibio. Las embestidas comienzan a sacarle esos sonidos de sus labios, pequeñas quejas que se convierten en jadeos y termina siendo gemidos.

Los brazos de Donghae, que habían permanecido inerte a su lado empezaron a subir hasta envolverse en los hombros del alfa, hasta que se sujeto y se aferró a él cuando los colmillos se hundieron en su piel, marcándolo como su omega, su pareja para toda la vida.

El omega se siente de tantas maneras esa, que cuando llega al orgasmo un grito de escapó de sus labios por la sensación jamás experimentada. Sintió como cada músculo de sus cuerpo se sacudió por el extasis, como si rozara el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. La sensación del semen caliente dentro de él cuando el alfa también se corrió, de cierta manera era agradable.

Cuando supo que se casaría y yacería con un extraño, mucho más grande que el jamás creyó que terminaría con esa sensación de paz y satisfacción. Sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados, el sueño lo envolvió poco a poco y lo último que supo de esa noche fue la vaga sensación de una caricia en la mejilla.


	5. Capitulo 5

Despierta algo adolorido, parpadea un poco mientras se incorpora en la cama. La noche anterior debido a la oscuridad no había podido admirar lo hermosa que era la habitación. Tapices verdes esmeralda con pequeños detalles en negro, los muebles en caoba de color negro y los cojines de satén de un verde botella. Las sábanas eran completamente blancas. Los enormes ventanales dejaban entrar los rayos del Sol.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba la bata blanca que Yoona le dio anoche, estaba completamente arrugada y manchada. Aún le daba vergüenza recordar todo lo que había sucedido, termino tan agotado y... Se quito las sábanas de encima y después de ir al cuarto de baño a hacer sus necesidades y hacharse un poco por lo que se cambió la bata por una camiseta azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, la ató en su cintura y salió del cuarto.

Camino descalzo hacia el exterior de la habitación, un pasillo largo se extendía de un lado a otro, a la izquierda estaban las escaleras. Algo inseguro fue hasta ellas y bajo hasta el piso inferior, todo lucía desértico y estaba silencioso. ¿Acaso su esposo lo dejó ahí? Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras vagaba por la casa.

—¿Creí que no despertarías?- Una voz ronca lo hizo saltar en su lugar por el susto. Desde el marco de una puerta, la mitad del cuerpo de Hyukjae se asomaba. —Ven para desayunar.- Le dice sin más entrando al interior de la habitación o mejor dicho la cocina.

—Se ve delicioso.- Dice el rubio viendo los platillos con comida, carne, pollo, huevos, salchichas, tocino, fruta, pan y pequeños panecillos de todos los sabores posibles. Olía exquisito.

—Las cocinera lo hicieron para ti antes de irse. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. -Felícita el alfa con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios, este toma asiento en una silla a la cabeza de la gran y alargada mesa.

—Gracias.- Responde algo cohibido, se siente extraño y no como un festejo por su décimo sexto año. —¿Que hora es?- Pregunta caminando lentamente hacia el interior. Solo llevaba la camiseta puesta sin nada debajo y Hyukjae solo traía puesto un pantalón de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

—Casi medio día. Ven.- Lo llama palmeando la silla a su lado.

Ambos se sientan y desayunan en un largo silencio que poco a poco se vuelve más pesado e incómodo. El tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca y masticaba era una odisea. Se sentía vigilado y no encontraba un lugar seguro para dirigir su mirada. Cuando termino dejo los utensilios en el plato y bajo las manos sin saber que hacer.

—Mañana será tu coronación como rey consorte, después habrá una cena en tu honor. No debes preocuparte seguirás teniendo una habitación para ti, si tienes tu celo el siguiente mes lo cual indica que no estas en cinta, seguiremos manteniendo relaciones.- Me dice llevándose un bocado de pastel de fresas a la boca.

—Entiendo.- Responde el rubio mirando al alfa de soslayo. Se retuerce los dedos ante de las manos antes de armarse de valor por lo que desea preguntar, es demasiado atrevido.

—Yo estaba prometido con Oh Sehun hace unos días, cuando me trajeron a la corte...todo fue demasiado pronto. No pude despedirme, decirle adiós...Quería saber si puedo hacerlo, verlo por última vez.- Al terminar de hablar la voz le tiembla y siente como los ojos oscuros se posan sobre el.

—No será la última vez que lo veas, vendrá al palacio de manera continua así que espero te comportes como el rey que eres. Puedes mandarle correspondencia e incluso charlar con el cuando visite la corte pero no quiero habladurías ni rumores o te prohibiré que si quiera pronuncies su nombre. Se que debes sentir algo por el pero debemos cuidar la reputación de ambos.- Su voz no muestra emoción alguna más que advertencia. Se pone de pie y se acerca a Donghae inclinándose hasta depositar un beso en su frente. —Yoona vendrá en unos minutos para explicarte a mayor detalle tus obligaciones como rey consorte.- Acaricia la mejilla del menor antes de salir del comedor.

Después del desayuno más extraño en el que el omega había estado, fue a tomar un baño. Hyukjae, su ahora esposo, salió de la casa debido a que tenía que ordenar algunas cosas primero. Seguía dentro de la tibia agua con especies que le daban un olor floral y dulce cuando llegó su dama, no tocó ni pidió permiso para entrar pero si se inclinó en una reverencia saludando con un "Alteza".

—Puedes seguir ahí si lo desea, comenzaré con su adiestramiento.- Le dice tomando asiento a mi lado sacando nuevamente la libreta de cuero. La abre y hojea un poco antes de continuar. —El día de mañana diecisiete de octubre serás coronado como rey consorte, al recibir este título adquieres voz y voto en cualquier asunto político. ¿Estás al tanto de estos o deseas que te ponga al corriente?- Cuestiona la castaña viéndolo fíjame.

El solo se encoge en sí mismo dentro del agua, disfruta del olor y la sensación de estar limpio. Aunque curiosamente extraña el olor del alfa, no solo la testosterona si no ese aroma envolvente y extravagante que desprende.

—Puede ponerme al corriente otro día.- Responde mientras intenta que se escuche más como una orden que una pregunta. Ella asiente y pasa algunas hojas.

—Debo ponerte al tanto de los inconvenientes entre la familia real para que seas cuidadoso y sepas en quien confiar. Lee SeunWoon es el primo hermano de Hyukjae por línea paterna lo que quiere decir que técnicamente es el segundo al trono, si la princesa Sora o tu no tienen bebés. Desde que el rey no pudo concebir herederos con Yeon-Si, SeunWoon ha intentado conseguir aliados para quitar a Hyukjae del trono.- Explica Yoona de forma fluida y con calma.

—¿No han hecho algo por cometer traición?- Cuestiona Donghae un poco confuso.

—No es que se le pueda comprobar pero todos lo saben. Tiene varios hijos, omegas y betas, su esposa está embarazada de dos meses y el asegura que será un alfa. Cuando la reina Yeon-Si falleció comenzó a crear complot con el consejo y algunos señores del país para presionar a Hyukjae y que éste declarara a su hijo no nato como heredero al trono, de esta forma SeunWoon gobernaría a través de éste y aunque la princesa tuviera hijos no podrían tomar el trono.

—Por eso se casó conmigo.- Concluye el rubio, mueve con los dedos las hojas húmedas de las rosas.

—Si. El quería a su difunta esposa y deseaba mantenerse soltero pero no podía dejar que el país terminara en manos de su primo, nos llevaría a todos a la ruina. Su esposa es tu pariente por lo que lleva el apellido Lee.

—Si mi hijo no es un alfa...- Dice Donghae a la vez que intenta procesar todo. Jamás creyó que ser rey fuera tan difícil jamás se interesó demasiado por ello.

—No importa, solo debe comprobarse que puedes tener hijos. Hyukjae no te pedirá otro bebé hasta que tengas veinte o veintidós años.- La mujer se pone de pie y de uno de los baúles saca un conjunto que le deja sobre el lugar donde ella había estado anteriormente sentada.

—¿Es buen rey?- Pregunta el omega.

—Sí, no será un jarrón de miel pero puede ser dulce a veces. El país está bien con el, la pobreza es muy poca y trata de ser justo lo más que puede con los impuestos. Es bueno manejando y guiando al pueblo además de mantener la paz en este.

—Entiendo...- Responde en voz baja.

—Se que no te lo parece, te trajo y esposo sin preguntarte nada. Tú de ahora en adelantes harás y ordenarás lo que quieras. Desea desayunar pavo o cerdo, lo tendrás. Quiere ropas de ceda y un collar de zafiros, lo tendrás. Necesita que se construya una biblioteca más grande, se hará. Ser rey conlleva muchas cosas y un buen corazón no es del todo compatible.

—¿Hay algo más que debo saber?- Cuestiona Donghae.

—Debes mostrarse sumiso, obediente y complaciente. Si deseas enfrentarlo o discutir las diferencias de opinión jamás debe ser en público. Tienen que verse unidos, amorosos y enamorados eso mantendrá a la corte en paz.- Dice la castaña sonriendo.

Donghae solo asiente mientras se hunde en el agua, aguantando la respiración deseando poder salir en la playa a unos cuantos metros de su casa, tenía tantas...responsabilidades.


	6. Capitulo 6

El pantalón, la camiseta y las botas eran de color blanco. Un cinturón de plata estaba firmemente puesto alrededor de su cuerpo, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de tela, se le colocó un abrigo de piel que arrastraba del mismo color que el resto de su ropa. Alrededor de sus muñecas gruesas pulseras con zafiros colgando de ellas y peinaron su cabello rubio hacia atrás dejando caer oro en polvo sobre las hebras doradas.

Salió de la casa donde había perdido su virginidad, afuera una escolta de caballeros lo esperaban. Se acercó al enorme caballo blanco, uno de los mozos colocó una pequeña plataforma con dos escalones y le sostuvo al caballo. Lo monto con nerviosismo, las doncellas acomodaron su larga capa de piel mientras el sujetaba las riendas.

Cabalgó tras los hombres, con sus doncellas y seis caballeros más tras el. Yoona iba justo frente al rubio llevando una correa que guiará el caballo blanco tras ella. El recorrido por el campo fue tranquilo, pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad y se internaron entre las casas, las personas empezaron a salir para verlo.

Gritaron, lo vitorearon y alabaron su belleza, deseaban una larga vida y muchos hijos. Tiraban pétalos de rosas mientras le aplaudían, estaba cohibido y se sintió tímido pero no sabía que hacer. Así que solo les sonrió, lo que pareció ser buena idea cuando los vítores y alabanzas aumentaron.

Al llegar, toda la corte se inclinó, bajo del caballo y camino hacia las puertas del palacio. Todos se separaron dejándole el camino libre, continuo avanzando, adentrándose en el castillo, camino por el pasillo y giró hacia el salón del trono, al abrirse las puertas entró y camino entre la multitud de nobles mientras sentía que las piernas perdían fuerzas, ganas de vomitar y la ansiedad hormigueando en sus manos. Al llegar se giró y tomó asiento en el trono.

Cuando la corona se colocó sobre su cabeza, sintió como si cargara el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Las personas ahí le desearon una larga vida feliz y próspera mientras se inclinaban y lo alababan. El anillo sobre su anular y el cetro que sostenía en la mano, junto a la corona de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes y las puntas de zafiro lo hacían sentir pequeño, diminuto en el trono.

Al terminar se puso de pie y camino hasta el exterior de la sala en lo que esperaba que acomodaran todo para el festín de celebración. Su esposo se acercó a él y tomó el cetro para que lo guardasen, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios y otro en la frente.

—Luces hermoso.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

Lo habían vestido con un conjunto blanco y azul niebla, incluyendo la capa. En ese momento se sentía tan perdido y desorientado con todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Hace unas semanas había estado planeando perder la virginidad en su décimo sexto cumpleaños con Sehun, el chico del que se había enamorado desde su infancia y ahora estaba ahí con su esposo el rey Hyukjae, un completo desconocido que lo había tomado como su esposo, omega y compañero.

—Alteza.- Una voz llama a su derecha, al girar ve a una mujer que lucía de cuarenta años, probablemente una beta cuyo rostro lucía cansado y el color del vestido que llevaba solo la hacía ver más pálida y demacrada, su cabello se veía de un rubio deslavado, casi blanco. Su túnica era suelta acentuando su vientre ligeramente abultado.

—Lía, creí que estabas junto a mi primo en las afueras de la corte en protesta por mi matrimonio. Después de todo es tu esposo.- Dice Hyukjae viéndola con los ojos oscuros.

—Solo deseaba venir a ver a mi primo. Soy hija del hermano de su padre, alteza.- Dice la rubia inclinándose. Donghae sabía que tenía una prima hermana pero ella se casó cuando él nació, hace dieciséis años.

—Lo se, un gusto poder conocerte al fin.- Saluda el omega sin saber muy bien que decir. Era una desconocida en realidad.

—El hermano de mi padre, era un omega así que cuando se casó sus hijos llevaban el apellido de la mujer alfa, SeunWoon quería que sus hijos llevaran el apellido Lee por ello se unió a Lía. Al ser ambos betas podían escoger que apellido llevarían sus hijos.- Explicó Hyukjae sin mucha convicción.

Donghae asintió sin saber muy bien que decir, se sentía algo incómodo en medio de los dos y de la conversación que claramente denotaba agresividad.

—Tu primo y yo nos enamoramos con el tiempo.- Dice ella irguiéndose un poco.

—Mi primo y tú solo quieren el trono, mientras YeonSi agonizaba por no poder quedar en cinta tú le restregabas a tus hijos haciéndola sentir peor. Le pedí que ya no lo intentara pero se negó, quería un bebé y ya sabemos como termino eso.- Dijo el alfa en una voz grave que denotaba peligro. El omega sintió lástima por la difunta reina, imaginaba el dolor que sentía al no poder tener un bebé a pesar de anhelarlo con su corazón. Como el anhelaba su vida anterior.

—Yo tendré un bebé alfa antes que tu esposo, heredara el trono y así las riñas entre tú y SeunWoon terminaran, te lo ruego.- Dice la mujer llevando sus manos al vientre.

—Mejor ruégale a tu esposo que deje de intentar tomar lo que por derecho de nacimiento me pertenece.- Responde Hyukjae tomando al omega del brazo.

—Nosotros hemos sido bendecidos con dieciséis hijos, mientras tu no has tenido ninguno y jamás lo tendrás.- Dice Lía entre dientes con el veneno en su voz.

—También estas contando a los bastardos que tu esposo tuvo con tus damas.- Siseo Hyukjae justo cuando las puertas se abrieron. Los guardias retiraron a Lía de su camino así que ambos avanzaron hasta sus respectivos tronos.

Ambos tomaron asiento, había un espacio entre los dos tronos. Una mujer mayor se acercó a ellos y se inclinó un poco.

—Lee Deok-Boon, la reina madre.- Se presenta con una sonrisa en los labios. Donghae está a punto de ponerse de pie pero ella se lo impide. —No se preocupe alteza.- Dice antes de caminar hasta colocarse a la derecha del rubio. Hyukjae se pone de pie y todo se queda en silencio.

—Hoy es un gran día para celebrar, mi esposo el rey Lee Donghae, Del Mar del Este, ha celebrado su cumpleaños número dieciséis además de su coronación el día de hoy por lo que pido que en su honor festejemos y brindemos a su nombre. Por el rey consorte Lee Donghae.- Brinda Hyukjae alzando uno de sus brazos como invitación.

—¡Por el rey consorte Lee Donghae!- Lo siguen los demás.

Después del brindis, la comida y el baile, todo parece calmarse un poco. Hay gente caminando de un lado a otro, brindando y hablando mientras el solo ve sin ver. Esos días ha estado ocupado pero cuando está quieto y sin nada en la mente como en ese momento, todos sus sentimientos regresan a él.

Recuerda a Sehun, recuerda como lo conoció en la infancia y se enamoraron al pasar los años. Jugaban en la playa, sentados en la arena bajo el sol, recuerda su primer beso escondidos bajo la mesa cuando el rubio tenía diez años, recuerda como deseo tener un bebé con el y crear su propia familia. En esa preciosa casa de madera a la orilla del mar donde se veían las olas golpear la costa.

El pecho le duele y esa sensación desagradable se extiende en su corazón. Sus ojos se ponen cristalinos y trata de no llorar, de no romper en llanto, de ser fuerte. Respira profundo se muerde la lengua y reúne todas su fuerza de voluntad para que las lágrimas no salgan.

Cuando cree que no lo logrará, que toda la corte y los nobles lo verán llorar el día de su coronación un velo cubre su rostro. A su lado Hyukjae le ofrece el brazo y el lo acepta, salen del salón mientras todos se inclinan. Las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas sin control y los hipidos aparecen.

Se deja guiar por Hyukjae hasta una habitación, cuando está dentro y escucha que la puerta fue cerrada se deja caer de rodillas en el piso y llora desconsoladamente. Se apoya con la palma de las manos en el piso mientras los hipidos se hacen más audibles.

Siente que es recostado sobre el pecho de su alfa pero solo sigue llorando. Ahí en medio de la habitación, mientras se celebra su coronación como rey consorte Donghae llora por su ex prometido en los brazos de su esposo.

—Ame a YeonSi, no como una amante sino una compañera, al menos tú podrás ver nuevamente a Sehun.- Dijo el alfa en un susurro, parecía más un pensamiento dicho en voz alta. Y de una extraña manera lo consoló.


	7. Capitulo 7

Donghae querría decir que durante esas semanas en el palacio había estado conociendo a su esposo pero no fue así. Apenas y se veían, en la comida, el almuerzo y la cena silenciosa, dormían en habitaciones separadas y el alfa estaba ocupado reinando e incluso el se metió en la política. No mucho, sus institutrices aún lo estaban enseñando pero si daba opiniones o consejos ocasionalmente y estos eran tomados en cuenta, realmente se discutían e incluso uno sobre la higiene en el pueblo fue puesto en obra.

Solía pasar sus días leyendo, en sus clases, caminando por los jardines, manteniéndose ocupado para no pensar en Oh Sehun, le dolía todo lo que se refería a él incluso le escribió cartas que jamás fueron devueltas. Hasta había estado platicando con la reina madre. Era una mujer agradable, lucía estricta e intimidante pero era cariñosa con el. Incluso le llevaba chocolates, en ese momento el rubio estaba sentado en su habitación comiendo de esas delicias.

Tenía libros abiertos en la cama y un montón de pergaminos escritos de su puño y letra sobre cada uno, se había recostado contra las almohadas aún en bata y pantalón de algodón comiendo chocolates e incluso ese día había desayunado en su habitación. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres, la playa, sus amigos pero más a su ex prometido.

A veces por las noches antes de dormir, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba qué seguía con Sehun, que estaba sentado con el, en la orilla del mar sintiendo las olas mojar sus pies y el aire golpeando su rostro, imaginaba que estaba en en los brazos de él, planeando esa vida que nunca tendrían. Y casi todas esas noches terminaba llorando hasta dormirse.

La puerta de su alcoba fue golpeada, haciendo que saltara en su lugar. Dejó la caja de chocolates en la cama y se puso de pie para abrir. Una doncella joven estaba ahí con una carta en la mano.

—Para su alteza.- Le comunica inclinándose.

El murmura un "Gracias" tomándola y cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Regreso hasta su cama y se dejó caer en las sábanas en la posición que estaba anteriormente. Rompió el sello y comenzó a leer.

"Mi querido, Donghae.

Hermoso y perfecto, dulce e inocente. Te extraño y anhelo cada día, no devolvía tus cartas por miedo a lastimar tu frágil corazón, por miedo a crear ilusiones que no podrán ser reales. Estas unido con el rey, el té dará lo que yo jamás podría, tu vida será como un cuento de hadas. Me he comprometido con alguien más y pronto nos casaremos. No quiero traicionarla a ella, no se lo merece así que espero que esto sea un adiós. Siempre te tendré en mi corazón, siempre serás mi hermoso prometido, mi hermoso y dulce Donghae. Esta carta no solo es un adiós, sino un hasta nunca.

Con amor y pesar, Oh Sehun."

Donghae leyó varias veces la carta hasta que las lágrimas en los ojos se lo impidieron continuar. Se sentía tan solo y abandonado, como si su ausencia ni siquiera lo afectara, ni a Sehun, ni a nadie. Las cartas de sus padres habían sido sencillas y escuetas, sólo se aseguraban de que estuviera bien y fuese tratado como debía. Se puso de pie con cuidado para no marearse, fue por un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas entre hipidos. Últimamente se mareaba tan fácilmente, diría que era la comida pero se alimentaba muy bien, extrañamente su apetito solo aumentaba.

Se acercó al pequeño escritorio en su habitación, se sentó, tomó un pergamino limpio y la pluma para comenzar a redactar. Trato de guardar una esperanza para Sehun y el, sabía que era imposible pero un "hasta nunca" le dolía mas que un "hasta luego" Jamás estuvo preparado para dejarlo, para alejarse de él. Lleno la pluma de tinta y comenzó a escribir.

"Mi amado,

Se que es difícil, que estoy unido a alguien más y estoy consciente de lo que eso significa pero yo te amo, no dejare de hacerlo por un matrimonio o una unión, tal vez sea el rey de alguien más pero tú siempre tendrás mi corazón.

El rey y yo solo tuvimos intimidad en la noche de bodas, dormimos en habitaciones separadas y solo nos vemos en las comidas. El está ocupado superando la pérdida de su esposa y el mando del reino mientras yo trato de olvidarte. Pero no puedo, como podría hacerlo cuando te anhelo y extraño tanto.

Te amo y quiero que encontremos una forma de sobrellevar esto, no quiero perderte para siempre, quiero que algo exista entre nosotros, no solo recuerdos y anhelos de lo que pudo ser.

Tu dulce y amado Donghae."

Espero a que la tinta se secara y doblo la carta cerrándola con el sello de su familia, se puso de pie con toda la intención de salir pero aún estaba en sus ropas de dormir. Por la mañana había tomado un baño, pero solo cambió de bata y pantalón. Dejó la carta sobre los papeles y fue a vestirse, sabía que con un chasquido sus damas irían a auxiliarlo pero siempre lo había hecho solo y prefería seguir haciéndolo.

Se desnudó quedándose solo con la ropa interior, tomó una camiseta color blanca y se la puso seguido de unos pantalones oscuros que se colocó atándolos en su cintura con la camiseta fajada. Se sentó y colocó las calcetas largas seguidas de las botas que pacientemente ató jalando agujeta por agujeta. Después de vistió con una túnica que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos de color azul, abrochando los botones de las mangas y el medio para finalizar con la corona sobre sus cabellos rubios.

Cerró las puertas del armario y fue al escritorio, tomó la carta escindiéndola entre sus ropas. Salió de su habitación y deambuló por los pasillos hasta la escalinata bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, sus pasos se oían fuerte en el piso pulido. Llegó con rapidez hasta las caballerizas y entró encontrándose con dos chicas bastante "amorosas" sin poder evitarlo un grito salió de su garganta. Una de las mujeres volvió a verlo y le gruñó, era una alfa mientras el como omega se encogió en su mismo por reflejo.

—Alteza.- Dijeron ambas al darse cuenta de quien era. Se tiraron al piso y rogaron piedad por sus actos y acciones. Donghae solo podía avergonzarse de ver a ambas mujeres con poca ropa, demasiada piel para su gusto.

—No habrá represalia contra ustedes y nadie se enterará si me hacen un pequeño favor.- Dice con voz firme, alza la barbilla como Hyukjae lo enseño y las mira con firmeza.

—Lo que usted desee, majestad.- Suplican ambas aún de rodillas.

—Enviarán está carta a Oh Sehun Del Mar del este, es amigo de mi familia y quiero que le haga llegar una sorpresa. Sean discretas y si escuchó el más mínimo rumor o susurro, mi esposo se enterara de sus faltas.- Se acerca y extiende la carta sin mirarlas, ve como la toman temblorosas.

—Acataremos sus órdenes al pie de la letra, seremos como tumbas.- Dicen ambas aún de rodillas.

—Eso espero o me encargaré de que así sea.- No dijo más mientras se giraba y salía del lugar con elegancia. Realmente le salió bien todo lo que dijo, las chicas serían obedientes, ambas sabían que podían terminar en la orca si el rey se entera de que le gruñeron amenazantemente a su esposo.

Camina de nuevo al interior del castillo, es casi invierno y los días son cada vez más helados. Al parecer podría incluso caer nieve y todo eso, dicen que podría ser un invierno muy duro. Iba subiendo las escaleras mientras pensaba en prender leña para calentar su alcoba cuando una mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Alteza, necesito que me acompañe para una revisión.- Dice la médico a sus espaldas, el se gira para ver a la chica, es joven pero mucho mayor que el, tal vez veinticinco, no está seguro.

—Estoy bien.- Responde Donghae simplemente.

—Alteza, se me ha informado que tiene mareos y náuseas.- Agregó la mujer con cierta preocupación.

—No es la gran cosa, los mareos tal vez por la alimentación. La comida de aquí es diferente a la de mi hogar, aunque no es problema para mi apetito.- Responde con simpleza y la intención de seguir su camino.

—Su celó debió de ser a mediados de noviembre, exactamente un mes después de su cumpleaños número dieciséis, ya casi es diciembre.- Continua la médico con cautela.

Donghae asiente con lentitud al darse cuenta de que es a lo que se refiere. Ese tema tampoco había estado dentro de sus pensamientos. Siempre quiso un bebé, no le molestaba tenerlo ya pero jamás lo imagino en ese escenario.

Siguió a la mujer hasta una habitación vacía. Le pidió que tomara asiento y el obedeció, respondió todas las preguntas que ella le hizo, por más vergonzosas que fueran. Tomó su pulso, su temperatura y midió su cintura.

—¿Mantuvo la actividad conyugal con el rey después de su primer celo la noche de bodas?- Pregunto la médico viéndolo con atención.

—No...- Murmuro sin saber que era lo que comenzaba a sentir.

—Alteza. Esta en cinta, tiene un mes y dos semanas de gestación.- Lo felicita con una sonrisa y una reverencia.

Se siente extraño, saber qué hay un bebé, un ser dentro de él formándose. Que está creando vida en su interior, es demasiado abrumador, lleva las manos a su vientre de manera inconsciente a la vez que una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. No importa si no pudo formar su familia con Sehun, la firmaría.

—Le comunicaré al rey.- Dice ella con suavidad.

—No, lo haré yo.-Interrumpe Donghae poniéndose de pie.

Sale sin decir más hacia la biblioteca, generalmente ahí está Hyukjae. Es donde el alfa se concentra mejor, la mayoría de las ocasiones esta solo, lo sabe porque sus damas se lo dicen, en realidad Yoona se lo dice tratando de que conozca algún tipo de versión de su esposo. Como una guía o algo así.

Llega a la biblioteca y los guardias inmediatamente abren las puertas, entra y las cierran a sus espaldas. Camina hasta estar frente a él. Su esposo levanta la vista de los pergaminos y lo ve con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiona con la preocupación en su voz.

—Estoy en cinta, tengo un mes y dos semanas. Seremos padres.- Termina de comunicarle.

Hyukjae se pone de pie y avanza hasta el con suavidad, se detiene justo frente a él, a escasos centímetros. Puede ver esos ojos negros centellas y la sonrisa surcar esos gruesos labios. No puede evitarlo u el también sonríe, siempre le hizo ilusión un bebé, en ese momento era lo único que podía tener de su antigua vida. El alfa lo abraza y le besa las mejillas desbordando felicidad, con cuidado envuelve sus brazos alrededor del delgado y firme cuerpo del más alto.

Su corazón late y su rostro enrojece. Está en los brazos de su alfa, de su pareja con un bebé de ambos creándose en el interior del omega. Por un instante ambos tienen un "momento" donde se conectan. Por un instante Donghae no se siente solo y lleno de pesar, solo por un instante se siente nuevamente en casa.


	8. Capitulo 8

El aire era helado y el cielo se cubría con nubes grises y oscuras, era diciembre y sus festividades venían acompañadas de lluvia e incluso nieve. Pero no era un gran problema para el rey y su madre, estaban ambos desayunando al aire libre.

—Deberías intentar comunicarte más con el muchacho.- Dice la reina madre, sonriéndole un poco a su hijo, ambos están tomando el desayuno en los jardines. El rey consorte se quedó a tomarlo en su alcoba como se hacía costumbre.

—Solo le doy su espacio.- Responde Hyukjae comiendo un poco de carne. No quería atosigar al chico u obligarlo a estar con él sino quería.

—SeunWoon, sus hijos, su esposa y tal vez hasta la concubina vengan por las festividades. Quizá ellos estén tramando algo e involucren a Donghae, es joven, ingenuo e inocente. Podría cometer una locura si no lo guías de manera adecuada. Escúchalo y atiéndelo como es debido, foremen un vínculo o algo.- Pide su madre casi con suplica.

—Estoy al tanto de mi esposo.- Réplica el alfa bebiendo vino, disfrutando del dulce sabor en su paladar acompañado de esa sensación del alcohol.

—Estas al tanto de su salud, no es lo mismo.- Dice su madre con convicción. —Porque no vas y platican un poco, está en cinta. Sabes que los omegas son más sentimentales que los betas durante el embarazo, te necesita. Eres su esposo, su pareja, su alfa y el padre de su bebé.- Continua diciendo su madre con firmeza.

Hyukjae se rinde y con un último trago de su copa se dirige a el interior del castillo. Sube la escalinata y camina por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su esposo. Toca la puerta con los nudillos y una doncella le abre, al ver que es el se aleja completamente ofreciéndole una reverencia. El alfa entra con paso firme hasta el centro de la alcoba. Las cortinas de la cama siguen echadas y los platos con las comida ya estaban vacíos.

—El rey consorte desayuno y después de una pequeña caminata por los pasillos regreso, dijo que tenía sueño y tomó una siesta. La médico dijo que era normal que estuviera tan cansado...

—Lo se.- Respondió Hyukjae cortando a la chica en seco. —Todas, fuera.- Ordeno y en cuestión de segundos la habitación estaba vacía.

Se acerco a la cama y recorrió un poco la cortina, lo suficiente para poder sentarse en la orilla. Donghae estaba durmiendo boca arriba. Lucía hermoso como un ángel, tan delicado. Acaricio las mejillas del más joven, deslizó su mano por el delgado cuello donde la marca que los unía resplandecía en un rojo violácea. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el medio del pecho hasta llegar a su estómago. Colocó la palma de la mano en este, apenas y estaba un poco abultado, casi no se notaba demasiado. No pudo evitarlo, se inclinó sobre el más joven y lo beso en los labios, disfrutando del dulce sabor.

—No quise asustarte.- Dice Hyukjae al separarse y ver los ojos castaños verlo sorprendido. —¿Como estas?- Pregunta, irguiéndose un poco en su lugar aún con la mano en el abdomen del omega, la retira con cuidado apoyándola en las sábanas.

—Bien, tenía sueño.- Dice simplemente mientras se apoya en la cama para sentarse. Ahora ambos en la misma posición se quedan en silencio, un silencio que se vuelve pesado y denso.

—Está tarde habrá una cena familiar por las celebraciones de diciembre. Tienes que estar ahí. Además de que SeunWoon vendrá junto a toda su familia.- Explica el hombre con una sonrisa algo inquieta.

—Ahí estaré.- Afirmó Donghae tratando de no agachar la mirada o intimidarse por la cercanía del otro. Hyukjae toma la mano del rubio, lleva los nudillos a sus labios y deposita un beso en ellos.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes llamarme ¿Entendido?- Pregunta el alfa sonriendo de lado.

—Lo haré.- Sonríe nervioso, el más joven está vestido solo con una bata y nada más. No estaba así de cerca y expuesto de su esposo desde la noche de bodas. Hyukjae asiente poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación apenas está rodeando la cama cuando Donghae lo llama, el otro se gira esperando a que hable. El rubio se acerca a él con pasos suaves y silenciosos hasta estar frente a él.

—¿Cuando vendrán a la corte los señores del país y sus familias?- Pregunta nervioso. El alfa es mucho más alto que el y a pesar de lucir una figura delgada sigue siendo más fuerte y autoritario.

—En marzo, al inicio de la primavera para la celebración del inicio de las cosechas y la abundancia.- Responde Hyukjae.

El alfa se acerca y lo besa nuevamente en los labios pero esta vez más fuerte y profundo, siente la lengua del otro dentro de su boca y como es dominado con un simple beso. Mostrándose sumiso ante la acción.

—Recuerda que eres mi esposo.- Advierte el alfa antes de girarse y salir de la habitación del menor sin decir una palabra más.

Donghae estaba a punto de regresar a su siesta cuando el rey entró nuevamente con una carta en la mano, por un momento se le cayó el alma al suelo y sintió que se desmayaría en ese instante.

—Una doncella traía esto para ti.- Le dijo el mayor extendiéndole el sobre sellado.

—Gracias.- Murmura sintiéndose pequeño. Hyukjae simplemente sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el. Donghae corre de regreso a su cama, rompe el sello, desdobla la carta tan rápido que casi la desgarra y lee el contenido sintiendo como su corazón se acelera.

"Mi rey,

Saber que estas bien y eres tratado como lo mereces me llena el corazón de paz. Tus palabras hacen imposible qué me despida de ti, que deje ir tu recuerdo, tus besos, tus caricias y todo lo que se refiere a ti.

Me hubiese gustado ser el hombre con quien estuvieras unido íntimamente y te enlazarás, eres demasiado bueno y perfecto nadie merece a alguien como tú, nadie es suficiente.

Aún así quiero decirte que te amo y no espero el momento de verte nuevamente, de poder escuchar tu voz una vez más pero todo eso es solo un recuerdo, un recuerdo que atesoraré con anhelo.

Siempre estarás en mi corazón, Oh Sehun."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cuando la tarde llega, el frío se asienta en el enorme palacio y ninguna de todas las chimeneas encendidas son lo suficiente para calentar las habitaciones. Dentro se siente la corriente helada del aire que provoca escalofríos. En el salón hay una mesa larga donde se sientan los reyes, ambos con un conjunto de vestimentas en azul y plateado. Las coronas los hacían lucir imponentes a pesar de que el rey consorte fuera tan joven.

Bang SeunWoon se encuentra entre los presentes con toda su familia, ve hacia la mesa donde Lee Hyukjae y Donghae están comiendo. Siente la envidia y furia recorrer su ser, el debería tener esa corona como era posible que ese crío hubiese llegado primero al trono, primero que el. Ahora que lo pensaba sería quizá más fácil deshacerse de ambos, alfa y omega, unidos. Si uno moría el otro también a su debido tiempo.

Cuando la comida estaba por finalizar, el rey se puso de pie haciendo que todos los presentes guardaran silencio. Extendió la mano a un costado para que su esposo la tomara y así lo hizo parándose a su lado.

—El reino durante quince años ha vivido con la incertidumbre de un heredero, sin saber quién será aquel que ocupe mi lugar una vez que yo muera. Por ello el día de hoy, aprovechando las festividades del invierno quiero comunicarles que esa incertidumbre se ha terminado. Éste reino, el trono y mi corona pasarán a ser propiedad de sangre de mi sangre, serán de mi hijo o hija. Mi esposo está en cinta, así que a mediados de julio tendremos al sucesor del trono.- Levanta la copa y brindan con una sonrisa en su rostro. Disfrutando de la mueca de sorpresa y enojo en el rostro de su querido primo.

Hyukjae se gira a su esposo, brindan y beben de la copa, se inclina hacia el un poco, uniendo sus labios en un beso que hizo aplaudir a la corte. Ambos se separaron tomando asiento nuevamente, para ver cómo cada uno de los presentes se acercaba a felicitarlos y darles sus mejores deseos. Sonríen y asienten como buenos actores que son, cada uno con sus propios demonios.


	9. Capitulo 9

Donghae estaba de pie al lado de su esposo, esperaban a que los señores del país llegaran. Era marzo y el frío aún no se iba del todo, su estómago ahora era enorme y voluminoso. Sobresalía aún más dado a su constitución delgada y estatura menor que la del rey, tenía cinco meses de gestación, todo sucedía tan rápido que no podía acostumbrarse del todo.

La primera carroza llegó, bajaron los primeros señores y saludaron con respeto. Así continuaron durante la siguiente hora, hasta que la última llegó. Era la única que vendría Del Mar del este, no eran sus padres por lo que la ansiedad y expectativa lo dominaron casi por completo. Cuando vio al padre de su ex prometido se desilusionó bastante, pero cuando Sehun bajo del carruaje tras el hombre sintió que su corazón se detenía por un momento. Quería gritar de felicidad y correr hacia sus brazos pero se contuvo, aún así una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Sentía que casi lloraría de la felicidad.

Ambos avanzaron hacia ellos y se inclinaron en una reverencia profunda, cuando se vieron a los ojos todos los recuerdos regresaron a él. La mirada de Sehun viajó con rapidez a su abdomen.

—Sean bienvenidos a la corte.- Saluda el rey con una inclinación de cabeza.

Los dos hombres entraron a la corte, siendo los últimos, fueron alojados en las habitaciones del palacio mientras Donghae y Hyukjae caminaban por el castillo, en dirección a los jardines donde esperarían a que los invitados se unieran a ellos. Avanzaron por el amplio pasto de un vivo color verde hasta llegar a la carpa, ambos en silencio, con sus propios pensamientos. Poco a poco los duques iban llegando, cuando todos estuvieron ahí comenzaron las charlas, pláticas al azar con fines políticos y comentarios sin importancia.

Donghae iba del brazo de su esposo, sonreí, asentía y hablaba cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, las clases de sus institutrices habían dado frutos aún le faltaba mucho pero podía opinar o comentar algo conociendo el tema como era debido.

—El duque del Río Ulsan se casará ¿No es así?- Pregunto uno de los hombres presentes.

—Si, en unos meses.- Responde Sehun con una risa tímida sin voltear a ver al rubio, quedándose callado para no dar más explicaciones.

—Es maravilloso, las bodas y las uniones son lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien.- Dice uno de de los presentes con una sonrisa grande y una mirada soñadora. Después de eso la conversación vuelve a temas triviales para terminar con una invitación a carreras a caballo.

Debido a su estado, el rubio se quedó en un asiento. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar solo tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma de las mesas bajo la carpa y en un papel pequeño escribió un mensaje corto y breve. Lo apretó con fuerza en su puño cuando vio a Hyukjae ir y tomar asiento a su lado. Desde ahí ven a muchos caballeros cabalgar con soltura y elegancia, ambos reyes observan con atención como van y vienen de un lado a otro. Después de un tiempo, empiezan a cesar las carreras y comienzan a beber.

El rey consorte ve como Sehun se acerca a ellos y se inclina en una profunda reverencia. Ofrece su mano hacia el omega y éste aprovecha para dejar el pequeño papel en la palma de la mano del contrario.

—Un placer estar en presencia de ambos, se lleva los nudillos a los labios y los besa llevándose el pedazo de pergamino con el. Siente la mirada de su esposo pero éste no dice nada.

Se siente ansioso y desesperado, como si el día no avanzara con suficiente rapidez. Cuando cree que ya paso un tiempo aceptable se pone de pie.

—Estoy demasiado agotado, iré a tomar una siesta.- Avisa el rubio sonriendo con timidez.

—De acuerdo.- con un movimiento de mano las doncellas se ponen de pie y se acercan a él. Donghae se retira de los jardines con cuatro chicas tras sus espaldas, al llegar al principio del laberinto y las altas flores, para en seco y se gira hacia las mujeres, ellas se inclinan en una reverencia. Casi no hay nadie por ahí por lo que era perfecto.

—Es un día hermoso, pueden ir con sus familias. Estoy en el palacio no se preocupen por mi, pueden retirarse. Si preguntan, me dejaron en mi habitación antes de irse.- Les ordena con amabilidad.

Las damas se ven entre sí antes de asentir sonrientes, se despiden con otra reverencia antes de correr felices hacia sus hogares. Cuando ya no las ve, asegurándose que nadie lo mira a él entra en el laberinto. Caminan por los angostos pasillos de paredes altas hasta toparse con el hombre de pie esperándolo, se gira y Sehun le sonríe.

Donghae prácticamente corre a sus brazos y lo besa, como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. Disfrutan de su cercanía y caricias, las manos del alfa viajan rápidamente por el cuerpo del más joven. Lo toman con fuerza, los besos son cada vez más apasionados e intensos.

—Estas esperando un hijo de él.- Susurra el moreno, acariciando la mejilla del más joven.

—No me importa, quiero...- Comienza el rubio pero el más alto lo detiene, apartándose del omega, del rey consorte.

—Me voy a casar pronto, realmente eres importante para mi pero esto se termino, necesitamos separarnos para que éste estúpido amor se termine.- Dice Sehun con un gesto apenado, lo que recibe fue una bofetada.

Donghea estaba llorando viendo con odio al moreno. Se giró y con la barbilla en alto salió del laberinto, tenía la estúpida idea de que ellos podrían tener algo, un amor secreto pero solo fue un tonto sueño. Corrió hacia el palacio subió las escaleras ignorando todo y a todos, camino con rapidez pero en lugar de ir a su habitación fue a la de su esposo.

Al entrar había unas doncellas arreglando la cama y el agua para que Hyukjae tomara un baño.- Al verlo lucían confusas y titubearon respecto a lo que querían hacer.

—Fuera.- Ordeno Donghae con firmeza, siendo más agresivo de lo que debía. Todas las muchachas salieron entre inclinaciones torpes sin saber muy bien que hacer. Una vez todas ellas estuvieron afuera a puerta cerrada, quito la corona de sus cabellos dejándola sobre una mesilla al lado de la cama, se metió entre las sábanas del alfa recostándose de lado y hundiendo la nariz en as almohadas, inhalando el olor de su pareja. Comenzó a llorar por el rechazo de Sehun, a temblar sin control mientras se aferraba al olor de Hyukjae, que lo tranquilizaba y reconfortaba.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sehun salía del laberinto cabizbajo, el corazón adolorido y los ojos hinchados por haber lastimado a su dulce Donghae. Al llegar a las afueras estaba la reina madre esperándolo, le da una bolsa llena de monedas de oro la cual el joven omega acepta mientras se siente cada vez peor consigo mismo, le da a la mujer las cartas que el rey consorte le había mandado.

—Si Lee Donghae vuelve a recibir una sola carta tuya, o escaparse cómo está ocasión para verte, más vale que no acudas. Aléjalo de ti, al rey no le gustaría saber que vez a su esposo a escondidas o incluso le podrían decir que abusaste de su omega forzándolo a acostarse contigo.- Dice la mujer sin mostrar gesto alguno o emoción en sus palabras.

Oh Sehun sigue caminando de largo hasta desaparecer en el interior del gran castillo, camina hacia las habitaciones que se les habían dado. Despidiéndose silenciosamente del hermoso rubio.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hyukjae llegó a sus aposentos agotado por la reunión, siempre lo fatigaban de manera abismal. Se dirigía a tomar un baño cuando noto algo brillante en la mesilla de noche, se acercó hasta ver la corona de su esposo, también noto las botas largas en el suelo al pie de su cama. Entre abrió las cortinas con cuidado viendo el cuerpo del joven omega recostado en su cama. Se acercó al rostro apacible de Donghae, viendo como dormía profundamente, los ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas cuando las acarició. Se había quedado dormido llorando.

Decidió dejarlo descansar, se desvistió para ir a tomar un baño, temía que al meterse en la cama despertara o incomodara al omega, aunque él había ido a su habitación y se había acostado en ella. ¿Sucedería algo con Oh Sehun? se preguntó el mayor dentro de la tibia agua de su bañera. Al salir de esta, se secó el cuerpo con las toallas que habían sido dejadas por las doncellas. Se vistió solamente con un pantalón que abrochó a su cintura y una camiseta de seda para dormir.

Hyukjae salió del cuarto de baño y camino descalzo hasta su cama, dudo entre sí debía quitarle la ropa a su esposo o dejarlo dormir con todo lo que llevaba puesto. Decidió dejarlo ya que probablemente lo despertaría. Se metió en la cama, bajo las sábanas oara recostarse al lado de su esposo, mirando de frente al joven rubio el cual lucía tan angelical. Llevo una mano a su vientre, después a su mejilla acariciando con suavidad hasta que se quedó dormido.

Después de un tiempo Hyukjae comenzó a escuchar ruidos y pequeñas quejas, al despertar vio la figura del rubio sentado en la orilla de la cama, quejándose en murmullos con las manos en los listones de su espalda tratando de alcanzarlos.

—¿Donghae?- El más joven saltó en su lugar y se giró apenado.

—No puedo quitarme todo esto para dormir.- Se quejo con la voz más infantil y tierna que había oído. —¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- Cuestiona en un susurro el joven omega.

—Claro, cuando lo desees.- Responde Hyukjae levantándose de la cama, rodeándola hasta llegar al frente del rubio.

Donghae se puso de pie para que el alfa lo ayudara a quitarse las capas de ropa. El moreno tiro la capa lejos, después desabrochó los listones a la espalda para quitarle la camiseta larga, se arrodilló para desabrochar el pantalón y lo ayudó a quitárselo junto a las calcetas, también se deshizo de las joyas, los guantes y cualquier cosa que incomodara al pequeño. Dejándolo solo con el camisón de color menta y nada más.

Ambos entraron en la misma cama se cubrieron con la sábanas y se recostaron. Donghae se acercó a Hyukjae recostando su rostro en el pecho, el alfa lo abrazó, acarició sus cabellos hasta que el joven volvió a dormirse. El moreno cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido también con el dulce omega en sus brazos. Un dulce chico, con un corazón roto.


	10. Capitulo 10

Donghae despertó con el aroma más exquisito que había en el mundo. Parpadeo curioso, acurrucándose aún más sobre el pecho del alfa, sobre esa calidez que el otro desprendía. Se fue despabilando poco a poco incorporándose sobre la cama. Uno de los brazos de Hyukjae estaba rodeándolo por los hombros y cayó cuando el más joven se sentó completamente en la cama.

Sintió una caricia que comenzó en el cuello, viajó por el medio de los omóplatos, deslizándose hasta llegar al final de su espalda y un poco más abajo, los largos dedos recorrieron nuevamente su piel de regreso al cuello. Hyukjae se incorporó, tomando asiento en la cama su lado sin apartar la mano de su piel.

—¿Cómo estas?- Cuestiona la voz ronca de su esposo, el cual coloca la nariz en su hombro y absorbe su olor con fuerza.

—Bien ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo aquí?- Pregunta Donghae con rapidez. Toda la noche estuvo durmiendo como un bebé, sin despertarse en varias ocasiones, sin pesadillas o sueños extraños y lleno de paz.

—Por supuesto que si.- Responde Hyukjae depositando un beso en la piel desnuda de su hombro. La bata con la que había dormido se desató por la noche, tenía la espalda desnuda, el hombro y parte de su brazo izquierdo.

Los dedos largos del alfa fueron hasta su mejilla y la acariciaron mientras besaba su cuello, lamiendo la tierna piel y succionando hasta que dejó una marca. El rubio cerró los ojos y apretó las piernas al sentir como comenzaba a autolubricarse poco a poco. Hyukjae deslizó sus labios por la piel hasta sus mejillas, besándolas, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios. Ambos se unieron en un beso suave y tierno, como si apenas estuvieran comenzando a conocerse, el más joven llevó sus manos a las mejillas del alfa, tomándolas suavemente.

El omega se apartó un poco viendo los ojos oscuros y brillantes del rey verlo como si fuera único. Donghae apartó la mirada y sus manos del mayor apenado, miro al frente donde su reflejo le devolvía la vista. Agacho la cabeza, miro su estómago, donde llevaba un bebé, el bebé del rey, el heredero al trono. Por primera vez se dio cuenta y fue consciente de que estaba esperando un hijo, que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

—Me va a doler.- Susurra apretando aún más las piernas, llevando sus manos a su abultado vientre. —Cuando nazca, va a doler.- Susurro con las lágrimas en los ojos.

Cada vez faltaba menos para que diera a luz, cada día que pasaba se le restaba a la fecha final. En unos meses estaría gritando y llorando para que el bebé naciera, su madre había recibido a muchos y él se encontró presente en la mayoría. Veía a mujeres y hombres, betas y omegas llorar tratando de dar a luz. Había visto a muchos morir desangrados, así había muerto la difunda reina YeonSi, hacia Hyukjae se volvió viudo.

Sintió como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas antes de hacharse a llorar. Los brazos del alfa lo rodearon y susurraron palabras dulces a su oído. Donghae no tenía idea de donde ese miedo irracional había aparecido, jamás le dio miedo saber que daría a luz en algún momento de su vida, pero ahora, en ese preciso momento estaba aterrado, como si el fuera un niño pequeño. El mayor solo lo consolaba tratando de calmar al joven.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lee Sora caminaba por los jardines encantada. Llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda con adornos en el centro de oro. Un collar de perlas con un diamante en el centro, su cabello suelto con la corona sobre estos. No había podido asistir a la boda de su hermano ni a la coronación del rey consorte debido a que tuvo que ir a ver a posibles pretendientes. Miles de hombres y chicos más sosos y ricos que el anterior, parecía que su nivel económico dictaba su nivel de inteligencia.

Después de tanto sacrificio su búsqueda dio frutos, encontró a un chico mucho más joven que ella pero con una buena posición, además sí era joven era manejable. Era un alfa así que no debía preocuparse por tener bebés, no era su estilo. Si no se equivocaba estaba en el castillo por la fiesta de la primavera y abundancia. Ella se demoró por pasar a comprar un obsequio para su ahora hermano en ley.

Pero por fin había regresado al castillo, extrañaba a su hermano y no pudo estar con el en su luto y su boda. Pero quería conocer al joven rey consorte, ya estaba esperando un bebé, su sobrino. Se acercó hasta donde estaba su caballo ya ensillado pero notó que había dos y su molesto primo a su lado. Sin decir una palabra, esperando que el otro no molestara, subió al caballo siendo ayudada por un capataz, SeunWoon subió montó el otro caballo poniéndose al lado de ella.

—No vas a saludarme como es debido, prima.- Pregunta el beta con una sonrisa engreída en el rostro.

—Un placer verlo, duque. ¿Como se encuentran sus dieciséis hijos legítimos y sus ocho bastardos? ¿Sigues alimentándolos con el dinero de del rey?- Cuestiona la princesa Sora con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

—Tu y yo somos iguales, ambos betas a la sombra de Hyukjae, si hubieses reclamado el trono y te hubieses casado conmigo ahora ambos seríamos reyes.- Dice el hombre haciendo caminar su caballo tras el de la princesa.

—No querido, no somos iguales. Tú eres un duque y yo soy la princesa. Tú eres un ambiciosos beta y yo una humilde chica que rechazó la corona.- Habla ella con voz cantarina, golpeando con el interior de las riendas para que el caballo empezara a trotar. SeunWoon tras ella le siguió el paso.

—Es injusto que me hables así, yo solo he querido lo mejor para este país, podemos aliarnos y seríamos invencibles. Jamás estarías nuevamente a la sombra de tu hermano...

—Jamás he estado a la sombra de Hyukjae, yo brillo por mi propia luz, diferencia de ti claro está.- Dice la castaña, a la vez que recorre el gran campo verde. La vista era magnífica, amplia, la orilla estaba rodeada de árboles enormes y justo en el medio el castillo alto, enorme y majestuoso.

—¿Sabes que el rey consorte tiene un amante?- Cuestiona SeunWoon con una petulante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres imposible.- Dice Sora rodando los ojos con hastío.

—Es verdad, lo vi huir de la reunión de ayer. Se encontró con alguien en el laberinto pero no pude ver quien. Tal vez el bebé que espera ni siquiera sea de nuestro rey.- Explica con veneno en cada palabra, el beta se pavonea orgulloso por su reciente descubrimiento.

—No te atrevas a volver a repetir esas palabras, no son más que mentiras y tú lo sabes. O buscas pruebas que obviamente no encontrarás, o guardas silencio antes de que te desacrediten tus palabras, sabes que la calumnia se paga con el destierro y tú no tienes nada para vivir como te gusta. Eres un parasito que vive a nuestra costa.- La beta llega hasta el palacio, se baja del caballo y empieza a caminar hacia el interior, le acababan de amargar el paseo, no permitiría que el día también.

—¿Y quien será el afortunado que desposará a La princesa Lee Sora?- Pregunta SeunWoon con una sonrisa en el rostro, aún arriba del caballo.

—Después de todo no eres tan inútil, ya tenemos cuatro quintos de la costa este con mi matrimonio.- Explica la mujer sin girarse.

—¿De que hablas?- Cuestiona curioso.

—Te casaste con una Lee Del Mar del este, obteniendo una parte que obviamente es del reino, Hyukjae tuvo prácticamente todo con Lee Donghae y yo con el duque del Río Ulsan. Si no me equivoco hoy se hará un anuncio oficial y a lo grande.- Sora sigue caminando como si nada mientras SeunWoon intenta recordar el nombre del duque, hasta que su cerebro hizo click.

La princesa Lee Sora se casaría con el duque del Río Ulsan, Oh Sehun. El reino casi tenía toda la costa este integrada completamente al reino, su fuerza y poder solo aumentaba. Tenía que averiguar y conseguir pruebas del amante del rey consorte, si se le comprobaba algo, el bebé que esperaba podría ser declarado como bastardo y Sora casada con un alfa, tal vez después de todo aun tenía posibilidades. Con una sonrisa dio otra vuelta en el jardín cabalgando mientras imaginaba su coronación, simplemente magnífico.


	11. Capitulo 11

Donghae y Hyukjae caminaban por los jardines después de desayunar con breves y cortos comentarios que eran mucho mejor que los largos silencios de esos meses. Era una suerte que el clima aún fuese frío el joven omega tenía que llevar encima tantas capas de ropa que con un poco del verano estaría horriblemente acalorado. La última túnica que llevaba puesta era tan largo y pesada sumándole a eso el enorme "collar" de diamantes y oro sobre sus hombros, que caía hacia atrás y el frente. Entre tanta ropa su estómago apenas era vivible pero solo se necesitaban dos miradas para darse cuenta.

—Yoona me dijo que realmente te pones nervioso cerca de los caballo ¿Puedo saber por qué?- Cuestiona el moreno con curiosidad en un intento vano de conocer a su esposo.

—Son animales enormes ¿Y si me patean o tiran cuando los monte?- Pregunta Donghea simulando un escalofrío.

El rubio cada vez se siente más cómodo ahí, aunque todo sea tan nuevo y extraño para el. A pesar de que sigue extrañando su hogar, no puede salir a una alcoba para visualizar el mar, no puede ir a hablar con sus padres o recostarse en el regazo de su madre mientras ella lo arrulla, extraña sentir el agua fría y la arena bajo la planta de sus pies, extraña correr por la orilla del mar y dejarse caer en el océano, bañarse en la playa. Pero lo que más anhelaba era a Sehun y cuando creyó que lo tuvo éste simplemente lo alejó de él. Como si no significara nada más que una molestia.

—Claro que no, cuando des a luz y te encuentres en condiciones yo mismo te enseñaré a montar. No querrás bajarte del caballo.- Dice Hyukjae con una sonrisa que hizo que sus encías se vieran, el más joven encontró eso adorable.

—Lo agradecería mucho.- El rubio regresa la vista al frente, puede ver cómo están montando las carpas y los asientos para la festividad de esa noche, se recibirá la primavera y con ella abundancia. Además de que mencionaron que se haría un anuncio sobre el compromiso de la princesa Sora a la cual aún no conocía. —Hyukjae.- Llama el más joven, aún viendo a lo lejos.

—¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiona el alfa mirando el perfil del omega con algo de preocupación.

—Yoona dijo que no tendría más hijos hasta los veinte y que tampoco mantendríamos intimidad ¿Es verdad?- Pregunta casi en un susurro sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Lo es, si quieres seguir durmiendo conmigo, incluso después de dar a luz así será, si no deseas que mantengamos intimidad hasta tus veinte también será así. Se que esto es difícil para ti, incluso forzarte a llevar a un bebé ahora, espero que entiendas mi posición.- Habla Hyukjae con una mueca apenada en el rostro.

—Algo...- Susurra Donghae ligeramente perdido.

—Al ser un alfa debo contraer nupcias con un omega para poder tener hijos. De todos los candidatos omegas tú eras el único que traería mayores beneficios para el reino, además de la unificación de nuestro país. Contando que al ser joven no habría demasiada presión por qué tengas hijos solo que demuestres que puedes hacerlo.- Su voz fue suave, hablando con calma tratando de que el joven entendiera la situación.

El alfa estaba a punto de continuar cuando la princesa Sora se acercó a ellos acompañada de una mujer tras ella, al llegar le ofreció una reverencia a ambos al igual que la chica.

—Altezas.- Saluda con una sonrisa suave acompañada de una inclinación de cabeza.  
—Lee Donghae, tan hermoso como dicen y mi hermano tan intimidante como siempre.

—Sora...- Advierte el rey.

—Tranquilo, te informo lo que es obvio ya sabes, por fin me comprometí. No fue fácil encontrar a alguien pero lo logré.- Comunica ella viendo a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro mucho por usted, princesa.- Felícita el rubio con una sonrisa dirigida hacia su hermana en ley.

—Se lo agradezco, además de que le tengo una sorpresa.- Sora da un paso hacia un lado y muestra a la mujer tras ella, era joven y con un rostro agradable, larga cabellera negra vestida como una doncella.

—¿La chica?- Pregunta Hyukjae confuso.

—Será tu dama y compañera, además de consejera. Alteza porque no me dejas conocer a mi nuevo hermano en ley además de presentarle a su nueva dama.- Pide la castaña con voz cantarina.

—Yoona es su dama.- Explica Hyukjae.

—Yoona es una duquesa, no el tipo de dama que es ella.- Aclara la princesa señalando a la chica a su lado, la cual se inclina aún más para ambos.

—¿Es de confianza?- Inquiere el rey viéndola con ojo crítico.

—Claro que si, su nombre es Sunhae y yo misma la com... encontré. Sabes que soy muy cuidadosa en eso, la conozco de hace mucho pasó todas las pruebas rigurosas para...

—Ya entendí, ya entendí. Iré a ver los preparativos y discutir algunos asuntos. Nos vemos en el brindis.- La última frase se la dice a Donghea el cual asiente y ve como su esposo se va por el camino de piedra. La castaña le sonríe colocándose a su lado Justo donde había estado Hyukjae.

—No nos hemos conocido adecuadamente, por ello mismo te he traído un obsequio para que comience nuestra...¿Cercanía?- Dice la princesa Sora algo confusa sobre la palabra que utilizo.

—No era necesario que se molestara. Lo agradezco en serio...

—De nada.- Dice la castaña feliz, ambos reanudan la caminata con la nueva doncella tras ellos. —Vamos a tu alcoba, para darte lo que falta de tu obsequio.

Donghae nota en el transcurso de los jardines a sus aposentos que Lee Sora es una mujer alegre, llena de vida y muy directa. Además de que habla mucho mientras lo lleva del brazo hasta su habitación. Al llegar el toma asiento en el sofá largo a los pies de la cama y la castaña se queda de pie al igual que la nueva doncella solo que está se encuentra un poco más alejada.

—Se que eres joven, por lo tanto inexperto. Así que para solucionar esos imprevistos he traído algunos presentes.- La princesa le sonríe ampliamente y con un movimiento de muñeca la doncella corre por una caja de madera en la esquina de su alcoba y se la entrega a la castaña. —Había pedido que lo trajeran a tus aposentos.- Dise simplemente poniéndose de pie, va hasta una mesa larga de madera donde los coloca. Donghae se acerca algo curioso a ver lo que la mujer le trajo.

Cuando Sora habré la caja de madera, dentro de ella hay un montón de pequeños frascos llenos de líquidos coloridos y algunos siendo totalmente transparentes.

—¿Que es?- Cuestiona el rubio curioso por el obsequio sin sentido.

—Los que son de colores sirven para cuando debas influenciar un poco en un alfa testarudo como mi hermano y los transparentes son para evitar quedar en cinta.- Explica la castaña con seriedad, cierra la caja y se pone de pie señalando a Sunhae. —Ella es tu otro obsequio, será tu dama y consejera respecto a asuntos de la intimidad además de confidente si así lo deseas, algo que nuestra querida señorita Yoona no podría hacer.- La princesa le sonríe y dedica un guiño.

—Lo agradezco en serio pero yo no...- Comienza el rubio sonrojado por las palabras tan explícitas de la mujer.

—No puedo sustituirte a tus amigos o compañeros de tu...hogar pero lo menos que puedo hacer es darte a alguien que no dirá nada de lo que le cuentes sino le puedes cortar la lengua. No le pediré que me informe de nada de lo que le digas, estaré demasiado ocupada con mi boda, quizá no puedes creerme pero espero que lo logres hacer.

—Gracias.- Susurra el rubio algo perdido por todo lo que le dijo la castaña. Entendía su punto y tenía razón, además hablar con Sunhee de cosas triviales como libros, chocolates o comidas igual servía para el.

—Te daré un consejo de hermano en ley a hermano en ley, gánate a Hyukjae y su corazón, intenten enamorarse o ser compañeros si quiera, lleva tiempo pero si ambos se tienen cariño todo será más fácil. Nos vemos en la fiesta.- Esas fueron las palabras de la mujer antes de irse, aún se sentía tan confundido con todo lo que sucedía, sentía que se asfixiaba.

—Sunhae, prepárame un baño por favor.- Ordena antes de salir de su alcoba para caminar un poco por los pasillos tratando de aclarar su mente cuando alguien lo jalo de un brazo arrinconándolo en la esquina contra una pared. SeunWoon estaba frente a él con una sonrisa soberbia y los ojos llenos de furia.

—Dígame la verdad, Alteza ¿Quién es el verdadero padre de su hijo?


	12. Capitulo 12

—Están locas.- Dijo Hyukjae dejándose caer en el sofá llevando sus dedos a la cíen para masajearse, podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercarse poco a poco. Su madre y hermana tenían un rasgo en común, lograr un fin sin importar los medios.

—Si Sora se casa con Oh Sehun lo alejará de SeunWoon, lo mantendrá vigilado además de que así obtenemos otra parte de la costa este, incluyendo la riqueza de la familia.- Explica su madre de forma resuelta y simple.

—Y el ex prometido de mi esposo estará viviendo en la corte, mirándolo todos los días.- Réplica el alfa viéndolas a ambas con incredulidad.

—Mira, no sabía que era el ex prometido del pequeño omega, me dijeron que estaba disponible, mire la oportunidad de tener mas tierras de la costa y la tomé además de que es joven, es más fácil mantenerlo calmado.- Se encoge de hombros la castaña dejándose caer en el sofá frente a su hermano.

—Solo que ninguna pensó que Donghae está esperando un bebé, una impresión así puede afectar en el embarazo.- Dice Hyukjae poniéndose de pie nuevamente, el chico estaba pasando por una situación difícil, someterlo a estrés y emociones tan fuertes sólo sería perjudicial.

—El chico es fuerte. Quedó en cinta en su primer celo, con la primera y una relación íntima que mantuvieron, ese bebé nacerá sano y fuerte.- La reina madre avanza hasta su hijo colocándole la mano en el hombro.

—Es un niño de quince años, es como dinamita a punto de explotar.- Dice el moreno viendo a las mujeres.

—Se que estas así de preocupado por lo que sucedía con YeonSi, que en paz descanse, pero el es un omega, su fin es estar con un alfa...

—Algo más que deba saber, ahora que están tomándose tantas libertades. ¡Como se les ocurre traer a Oh Sehun a vivir a la corte, casado con mi hermana!- Exclama el alfa caminando de un lado a otro incrédulo.

—Si el rey consorte Donghae lo ve todos los días y se hace a la idea de que todo está perdido, es mejor a que no lo vea y fantasee con una ilusión. Lo ayudará a poner los pies sobre la tierra, entender lo que sucede. ¿Sabes que lo vio en los laberintos y que en las cartas seguía declarando su amor? El chico no se resigna, no avanza.- La reina madre deja las cartas del puño y letra del omega en el escritorio y se dirige a la puerta. —Sora y yo jamás te diremos cómo reinar, pero si cómo mantener cerca a tu rey, hoy va a estar destrozado se quien le ofrezca consuelo.- Agrega la mujer saliendo del lugar, el alfa suspira exasperado por la situación que se torna cada vez más problemática.

—La doncella que trajiste ¿La conoces bien?- Pregunto Hyukjae recargándose en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

—Claro, lleva conmigo dos años. Es muy leal y ayudará al omega para que te ayude.- Aclara la princesa con una sonrisa amigable, acercándose a su hermano para tomarlo de los brazos.

—¿Cómo es que todo es tan complicado?- Se pregunta el mayor exasperado.

—SeunWoon sabe de la escapada de tu esposo al laberinto. Debemos mantenerlo más vigilado, le diré a Sunhae que me informe...

—No, me encargaré de que Donghae sea prudente. Lo que menos necesita es que lo espiemos, más.- Hyukjae sale de la biblioteca en dirección a las escalinatas. Al llegar al piso superior ve a SeunWoon demasiado cerca de un asustado rubio el cual solo escucha que dice su nombre.

—Aléjate de él si no quieres perder lo poco que tienes.- Grita el alfa en un gruñido, por instinto el beta se encoge y aleja del omega quien al ver al moreno casi corre a él.

—Solo le hacía unas preguntas para conocernos.- Dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hyukjae toma del brazo a Donghae, llevándolo hasta su habitación. Una vez ahí lo deja con Sunhae y otras dos doncellas para que le el omega tome un baño y sea vestido para la festividad. Pone a dos guardias en la puerta de Donghae y les pide que lo escolten a él una vez éste listo, además de prohibir que SeunWoon se acerque.

••••••

Cuando todos los preparativos estuvieron listo, cada hombre importante del país que pudo asistir estaba ahí, todos observaban los bailes y trucos de los bufones entretenidos.

Donghae bajo las escalinatas viendo a su esposo esperarlo, al llegar le colocó un velo sobre la corona que cubre su rostro, dejándolo cada centímetro de su cuerpo bajo tela.

—El clima es muy helado por la noche, no quiero que termines con un resfriado.

Le ofrece el brazo y el rubio acepta, caminan hasta la enorme jardín, donde sería la celebración. Los reyes observaron las danzas, los rituales y alabanzas sentados en dos tronos bajo las carpas, todos los demás de pie a sus costados. La reina madre y la princesa Sora eran los únicos que estaban cerca de ellos, el resto mantenía una distancia respetuosa.

Una de las hijas de SeunWoon, una pequeña beta de diez años es la que lleva una antorcha de madera encendida entre sus pequeñas manos, al llegar a la enorme figura de leña, la niña la avienta en el interior haciendo que todo arda en llamas, cerrando la festividad mientras danza alrededor junto a dos niños más de la corte. Terminando el frío invierno para recibir el fruto cálido de la primavera.

Cuando las altas llamas comienzan a desvanecerse la reina madre camina hacia el frente, dirigiéndose a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en el rostro. Luce soberbia y elegante, con una presencia imponente. Todos los presentes guardan silencio para que ella hable.

—Buenas noches a todos los nobles que pudieron asistir a esta tradición, el día de hoy queremos anunciar el compromiso de la princesa Sora con el duque del Río Ulsan, Oh Sehun. Este matrimonio se celebrará en dos meses, de esta manera la costa este del país se une un poco más al reino.- La mujer sonríe con la noticia.

Oh Sehun y la princesa Lee Sora se acercan tomando el lugar donde anteriormente estuvo la reina madre. La castaña toma el brazo del alfa y sonríen deslumbrantes quedando exactamente frente a los reyes. Todos aplauden y vitorean guardando silencio cuando se disponen a hablar.

—Hay ocasiones en las que crees que todo en tu vida está dicho, pero los cambios siempre hay que verse como algo mejor. Y no hay nada que me llene de mayor felicidad que esposar a la princesa Sora y tener el privilegio de ser su esposo.- Ambos sonríen, Sehun se gira y cuando la castaña también lo hace el alfa la toma de la mejilla besándola frente a todos, acentuando sus palabras y sellando su compromiso, esperando que el rey consorte entienda que entre ellos no hay nada.

Donghea siente un nudo en la garganta, quiere ponerse de pie y correr pero el fuerte agarre en su mano se lo impide, sabe que es una forma de él alfa de decirle, no te muevas. Y eso hace, no se mueve, no reacciona, no hace nada.

El velo ayuda a que no se vean sus ojos llorosos, puede sentir la mirada de SeunWoon sobre él y después de su "plática" no le daría el gusto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarlo de ser un...? La imagen de el besando a Sehun hace nada llena su mente, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad hubiera cometido adulterio.

Sus ojos castaños vieron como el alfa se llevaba a su hermana en ley del brazo, ambos radiantes de felicidad. No era posible que el otro simplemente se olvidara de él sin más. Lo aceptaba, aceptaba que todo se había acabado en ese momento pero haría que el hombre se arrepintiera de haberlo cambiado, de ignorarlo y menospreciarlo. Donghae se giró un poco e inclinó hacia su esposo, el otro al notarlo imitó al más joven.

—¿Podemos retirarnos? Estoy agotado.- Le pide el omega tratando de que su voz no suene como un sollozo y sorprendentemente no lo hace. Suena monótona y hasta ligeramente dulce.

El rey asintió poniéndose de pie, con su esposo del brazo. Hyukjae pidió que continuaran la celebración, que siguieran brindando en el nombre de ambos. Los reyes se retiraron dejando a la multitud con la reina madre. Como iban avanzando, las luces y el ruido iban disminuyendo, sus pasos eran suaves, ambos llegaron a la habitación del alfa en silencio. Hyukjae ayudó al omega a desvestirse, poco a poco con el barbullo lejano de fondo.

Cuando Donghae se queda solamente con la bata, jala los listones hasta deshacer los nudos y se la quita dejándolo completamente desnudo. Los ojos del alfa viajan por las gruesas piernas y las caderas que se volvieron más amplias para el parto, los grandes y rodondos glúteos, la espalda y los hombros. Su miembro reaccionó rápidamente, endureciéndose dentro de sus pantalones. La vista que su esposo ofrecía era exquisita.

—Donghea.- Llamó el alfa mientras se sacaba la ropa, prenda por prenda hasta estar completamente desnudo. El rubio no responde solo se mete en las sábanas, recostándose boca arriba y separando las piernas.

—Quiero ser tuyo, que me hagas y me marques de tu propiedad todas las noches, quiero que borres cualquier pensamiento de mi mente y solo quede tu nombre entre mis labios cuando éste al borde del placer. Quiero olvidarme de todo excepto de mi rey haciéndome el amor.

Hyukjae se sube a la cama, dentro de las sábanas, se cuela entre las piernas del omega, se inclina y besan, ambos se acarician mutuamente. El rubio saca cualquier pensamiento de su mente y se centra en la sensación del alfa entre sus piernas, se deja hacer sumiso. Enreda las piernas en las caderas de su esposo y disfruta de los dedos apretando sus muslos, sus glúteos y deslizándose por la humedad entre ellos.

Hyukjae lo penetra y lo embiste con rapidez. Se unen ambos en uno solo, gimen el nombre del otro perdidos por el placer, el alfa disfruta de la belleza del joven, de su piel tersa y lo apretado que es. El olor que emana, haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Donghae se vuelve sumiso y obediente ante el alfa, deja que los sentidos sean los que ocupen su mente y el experto hombre lo hagan olvidar a aquel que alguna vez creyó amar.


	13. Capitulo 13

Donghae despertó en los brazos de su esposo, estaba recostado de lado, al costado del cuerpo tibio, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del otro, uno de los brazos de este estaban rodeando su abdomen, descansando la palma de su mano abierta en el centro de su vientre. Los dos estaban completamente desnudos, las sábanas se encontraban hechas un lío a la orilla de la cama y las cobijas de piel se encontraban al borde de esta casi en el suelo. Las cortinas de color verde estaban sueltas alrededor de ellos.

El omega se incorporó poco a poco apoyado en el codo, su cabellera rubia era un desastre, mechones le caían por el rostro hasta el final de la nariz y el labio superior. Había líneas rosadas por sus piernas, espalda y las sentía en los glúteos debido a las uñas de Hyukjae, además de sus pezones de un rosado oscuro con un montón de marcas violáceas hasta su cuello.

¿Sus damas estarían buscándolo en su alcoba? Se preguntó con curiosidad.

Con cuidado retiro la mano con la que el alfa lo abrazaba dejándola sobre el abdomen de este, se agachó por una sábana, jalándola para cubrir su desnudez. Recostándose nuevamente sobre las almohadas, de forma inconsciente aprieta las piernas aún teniendo la sensación de Hyukjae dentro de él. Su esposo había sido tan amable con el, le dio espacio, tiempo, respeto.

A pesar de que se casaron sin que el omega decidiera algo, el sabía que así eran las cosas, nadie le preguntó si quería comprometerse con Sehun, solo se lo comunicaron. Había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con él durante su infancia y parte de la adolescencia pero las cosas no terminaron como debieron, paso lo mismo con Hyukjae solo que primero se casó y embarazo antes de convivir con el. Eso es lo que intentaría hacer, conocer a su esposo, a su rey. El mayor era un hombre adulto, el cual no había mantenido intimidad desde hace meses porque Donghae no quiso, además de que no lo haría por cinco años si así lo deseaba, y no había concubinas o amantes.

Acostumbrarse a mantener relaciones sería difícil, esa sensación de cansancio y satisfacción además de las secuelas de su cuerpo, no era grave pero si incómodo especialmente para sus sensibles pezones y lo peor es que le gustaba la sensación del alfa jugando con ellos. Cada caricia, toque o sensación provocada por Hyukjae le gustaba, el hombre sabía cómo llevarlo al límite.

Decidió levantarse y tomar un baño, se envolvió en la sabana poniéndose de pie, rodeó la cama en busca de algo con que cubrirse hasta encontrar la bata larga que lleva debajo de la ropa, se la coloca y deja caer la sábana al piso. Avanza descalzo hasta el cuarto de baño, empuja la puerta entrando al lugar amplio.

—¿Que haces?- Preguntó Hyukjae de pie en la puerta.

Donghae giró para ver al alfa completo desnudo viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Deseaba tomar un baño.- Responde el rubio encogiéndose de hombros sin saber muy bien donde dirigir la vista, sus ojos siempre regresaban a la virilidad del alfa. La pregunta de cómo eso (refiriéndose al miembro) había entrado en el, tantas veces.

—¿Te parece si lo tomamos juntos?- Cuestiona el alfa viendo al joven con una sonrisa en los gruesos labios.

—Cla-claro...- Responde el omega sonrosado.

—Espera en la cama, te avisaré cuando esté lista.- Pide Hyukjae caminando dentro de la habitación dándole un beso en la frente.

Donghae sale y se sienta en el sofá al pie de la cama. Se queda hay quieto sin saber que hacer mientras el otro prepara el baño. Después de unos minutos el alfa lo llama para que entre, el obedece con rapidez. Avanza hasta la bañera con el agua caliente y las flores junto a otras especies flotan sobre la superficie cristalina dándole un aroma dulce. Su esposo ya está dentro de la tina de madera, separa los brazos en una invitación.

El rubio toma la bata de los hombros y la jala hasta que sola cae al suelo, dejándolo nuevamente desnudo, los ojos oscuros de Hyukjae se deslizan de arriba a abajo, recorriendo su cuerpo y deslizando la lengua por los labios. El rubio se acerca y entra en la tina, primero un pie y después el otro sentándose poco a poco en el fondo, recargándose un poco sobre el pecho del alfa. Las manos de este van a su estómago, acariciando su vientre con tanta delicadeza que le lleno el corazón de ternura.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos?- Cuestiona la voz ronca del mayor en su oído.

—Si es niña... ¿Te gustaría Ji-young?- Pregunta Donghae con una sonrisa soñadora en el rostro. Nunca había pensado en un nombre para su bebé pero desde hace algunas semanas había estado leyendo libros en la biblioteca en busca de alguno que le pareciera bonito.

—Me encanta Ji-Young.- Responde alfa con una sonrisa en los labios. —Si es un niño qué tal Young-jae.- Ofrece llevando las manos a la parte lateral de los muslos del más joven.

—Me encanta...

Donghae saca una de sus piernas extendiéndola en lo alto, sacándola del agua dejándola a la vista del moreno.

—¿Te gustan mis piernas?- Pregunta con un tono inocente que guarda segundas intenciones.

—Me encanta cada parte de tu cuerpo.- Le susurra Hyukjae, depositando un beso en el cuello. —Eres tan hermoso.

Como respuesta el rubio se apoya con las manos en el borde de la tina, subiendo ahora ambas piernas en lo alto, flexionándolas para finalmente recargarlas en el borde de la bañera dejándolas fuera del agua, al descubierto y bajo la mirada del alfa. Una risa grave le hace cosquillas en el oído.

El moreno toma un cuenco y empieza a echarle agua en la cabeza terminándolo de mojar completamente. El rubio escupe agua que le cayó a la boca, le arrebata el objeto a Hyukjae, irguiéndose, bajando las piernas del borde para poder girarse un poco, llenarlo de agua y tirársela al moreno, empapándolo. El sonido del agua cayendo al piso de piedra era lo único que se oía además de las risas de los dos hombres tirando agua el uno al otro como niños pequeños, bueno, uno de ellos si era un niño pequeño.

Hyukjae entre carcajada le retiró le cabello rubio casi blanco del rostro a Donghae, mientras el omega hacía lo mismo con el alfa. Retiraba las hebras oscuras hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su frente. El joven rey consorte se acerca al mayor uniendo sus labios en un beso dulce, acarician sus labios poco a poco como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo. Los dos desnudos, expuestos, besándose y explorándose poco a poco, dejando que el lazo que los une los guíe.


	14. Capitulo 14

Incómodo, era una buena palabra para describir cómo era ver a Sehun en el desayuno, comida y cena, topárselo entre los pasillos o verlo accidentalmente besándose apasionadamente con la princesa en algún rincón, es simplemente incómodo. El sentimiento desagradable de los celos cada vez se vuelve menor e insignificante pero la incomodidad sigue ahí poniéndolo nervioso.

Ese día había tenido suerte y llegó hasta el medio día sin topárselos en pleno acto, estaba en el jardín, sentado en una de las largas bancas de piedra, siendo pintado por uno de los mejores artistas. Era el octavo que iba, los otros, según la reina madre, no capturaban su belleza y perfección. Al parecer el artista que había creado los retratos anteriores, bastantes exactos, de la familia real, estaba de viaje, ahora trataban de encontrar a uno que fuese bueno.

—Terminaron por hoy, regrese mañana a la misma hora.- Ordena la reina madre, despidiendo al pintor que entre reverencias recoge sus utensilios y se retira, la mujer se acerca a él y con una sonrisa le enseña el baúl que trae como obsequio. Colocan un banco de madera y encima el pesado baúl, el cual al abrirlo tiene un montón de telas de colores y diferentes formas.

—¿Que...?

—Son velos, de todos los colores, diseños y formas posibles. Los he mandado a hacer especialmente para ti.

—No entiendo, no quieren verme...

—Claro que quieren. Todos hablan de lo hermoso que eres, una joya sin duda. Ante el pueblo y las personas comunes, pueden seguir viéndote así, con la corona solamente pero a la nobleza no. Debes ser soberbio, orgulloso, déspota, verte es lo que todos quieren hacer por ello usarás el velo. Es un símbolo de abnegación y humildad, pero a la vez de altanería. Es como si dijeras, soy tan hermoso y bello que cubriré mi rostro para no opacar a los demás.- Explica la reina madre con entusiasmo.

—¿No son incómodos?- Pregunta Donghae, algo dudoso sobre el nuevo accesorio.

—No, te servirían para evitar el sol e incluso los mosquitos. No debes usarlos diario, solo en ocasiones claves, te iré guiando poco a poco, eres un rey hermoso y joven, puedes ser lo soberbio que desees.- La reina madre le sonríe, acariciando su mejilla.

—De acuerdo.- Acepta el joven algo curioso por ello, entendía el punto de la mujer, no por eso dejaba de ser extraño.

—Maravilloso, si te incomodan podemos pedir algunos más transparentes que no te bloqueen la vista.- Ofrece la reina madre, el rubio asiente antes de preguntar.

—¿Puedo ponerme uno ahora? Para acostumbrarme.- Pide Donghae.

—Por supuesto, Alteza.- Responde ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Las damas toman uno del mismo color beige de su atuendo, colocan el velo, una corona delgada de florecillas y encima la corona. El velo no le molestaba pero si el ver todo a travez de éste, era un poco incómodo pero si no era diario no había problema.

—Me lo quedaré por hoy.- Le dice a la mujer la cual asiente, se va con las doncellas y el baúl. A Donghae le gusta el velo, es suave y elegante. Tiene pequeños diamantes colgando.

Levanta la vista y ve que alguien se acerca a él con paso firme, hasta que está a unos metros se da cuenta que es Oh Sehun. El hombre llega hasta su lado y se dispone a tomar asiento junto a él en la banca.

—¿Quién cree que es para sentarse tan cerca del rey consorte?- Cuestiona Donghae cuando el alfa estaba a punto de sentarse a su lado.

—Lo siento, Alteza.- Se disculpa poniéndose de pie frente a el y ofreciéndole una profunda reverencia. Alza el rostro un poco más, le empieza a gustar el velo.

—¿Que es lo que lo trae aquí?- Pregunta el omega con soberbia y en tono despectivo.

—Se que ambos tenemos una historia y es difícil continuar pero ahora que estamos aquí... Se que el día del laberinto fui grosero, tal vez alejarnos es lo mejor pero he pensado que mereceos un último adiós. Poder dejar un recuerdo de nosotros juntos para seguir, estás en cinta lo que significa que no habría riesgo.- Dice Sehun dando un paso más cerca de él.

—¿Riesgo de que?- Cuestiona con los dientes apretados sabiendo lo que dirá.

—Podemos escaparnos, una noche internarnos en el laberinto y amarnos como debimos haberlo hecho. Ser uno solo y después seguir hacia adelante tu y yo...

—¡Silencio!- Ordena el rubio poniéndose de pie. —Está será la única vez que sopórtate comentarios de ese tipo, si vuelvo a escucharlos salir de sus labios, el rey Hyukjae no estará feliz de oír las incoherencias que salen de su boca. Espero que sepa cual es su lugar.- Se pone de pie llevándose las manos al vientre, pasa de largo por su lado y sigue caminando sin mirar atrás.

Se había propuesto una meta, conocer a su esposo, no prometía que se enamoraran, pero al menos podría tenerle cariño y lo respetaría así como el otro lo hizo con él. Llevar un país no es fácil, ahora lo hacían ambos. Sehun ahora sería su hermano en ley, familia por lo que lo trataría de esa forma. Había ocasiones que los recuerdos de besos y caricias compartidas volvían pero rápidamente eran sustituidas por las de Hyukjae, además ahora había algo más que lo unía al alfa, un hijo, un hermoso bebé que crecía en su interior. Eso era más que suficiente.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bang SeunWoon estaba cada vez más desesperado, el hijo de Hyukjae estaba más cerca de nacer, todo parecía ponerse en su contra. Los aliados que tenia estaban empezando a desistir y negarse a participar en alta traición a la corona, si eran descubiertos sería deshonor para toda la línea familiar de los traidores. Había una idea demasiado descabellada y peligrosa rondando su mente. Si la llegaba a ejecutar tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. Su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, el tiempo cada vez era menor.

Necesitaría aliados, fue por un pergamino y le escribió al país vecino. Casaría a su hijo de dieciséis años y a sus tres hijas de quince, catorce y trece con los dos países fronterizos, prometería al resto de sus hijos y formaría las alianzas. Ofrecería como recompensa la costa este del país si lo llevaban a él, Bang SeunWoon al trono.

Debía simpatizar con el consejo para que lo apoyaran cuando fuera el momento, no ser demasiado obvio con ellos para que no sospechen. Ahora que lo meditaba no importa si el rey consorte tiene a su bebé, con lo que planeaba los exiliaría de la corte, dejándolos en una abadía viviendo de caridad.

Comenzó a escribirle a los aliados fieles que tenía, a los reyes o emperadores de países vecinos. La tinta mojaba las hojas, las palabras se volvían peligrosas como avanzaba la pluma, cada carta era como una pequeña pieza del rompecabezas que iba tomando forma poco a poco. Ya casi podía saborear el título de "rey Bang SeunWoon" era simplemente perfecto. Después de todo podría llevar su plan con calma, paciencia y meticulosamente, todo daría frutos al final.


	15. Capitulo 15

La princesa Lee Sora entró a la iglesia del brazos de su hermano, el rey. La mujer llevaba un vestido blanco con detalles plateados, el corsé acentuaba su figura y dejaba un profundo escote, sus brazos estaban cubiertos por largas mangas pero sus hombros seguían desnudos, el largo del vestido era como miles de nubes esponjosas que se extendían un metro tras ella, el cabello castaño fue recogido y trenzado en un moño alto, alrededor del cuello un collar de perlas adornaba la blanca piel y sobre su cabeza una pequeña corona, ese día dejaría de ser princesa para convertirse en la duquesa de Ulsan, ahora los hijos de los reyes serían los únicos en ostentar ese título.

El rey entregó a su hermana a Oh Sehun, para después pasar a tomar lugar a lado de su esposo. La ceremonia transcurrió de forma tranquila, todos de pie en la gran iglesia, felices por la nueva unión, la cual se esperaba diera frutos pronto. Al terminar la pareja salió en dirección al palacio para festejar sus nupcias, todos los invitados fueron al castillo, donde los jardines estaban repletos de bailarines, bufones, acróbatas y muchos más.

La boda se organizó en tres meses, debido a que los novios afirmaban que el frío aire arruinaría toda la fiesta. Donghae solo pensaba como el tuvo que casarse bajo la lluvia, en medio de una tormenta, camino solo hacia el altar donde se unió a un desconocido y su boda solo se preparó por siete días y se le hacía mucho. Trato de no resentirse por ello y disfrutar de la gran fiesta, además de que Bang SeunWoon no asistió debido a que su esposa había dado a luz unas semanas antes y aún estaba enferma.

Yoona camino entre la multitud sonriendo y brindando hasta dar con el rey, lo saludo en una reverencia profunda antes de comenzar a charlar. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, los novios danzaban felices de arriba a abajo los acróbatas realmente se estaban luciendo, todos tenían la atención lejos de los invitados.

La comida estaba siendo servida al aire libre, largas mesas, sillas, cojines además de platillos exquisitos, el olor de estos empezaban a hipnotizar a los presentes. Estaba comenzando a atardecer por lo que la luz cada vez empezaba a perderse. Claro que a los novios pareció no importarles, había vino por todos lados e incluso mujeres y hombres con el único fin de dar placer, todo era tan...extravagante.

—¿Averiguaste algo?- Cuestiona Hyukjae mientras avanzaba con la castaña a su lado.

El rey sabía que no debía estar tan tranquilo respecto a SeunWoon, era una amenaza potente que no podía simplemente desaparecer, esos días había estado tan concentrado en Donghae y el bebé que por un momento lo olvidó, no del todo simplemente no le ponía atención.

—Al parecer comprometerá a su hijo mayor en matrimonio con el príncipe JaeJun del país vecino.- Responde Yoona en voz baja. Era una chica astuta e inteligente, además de serle leal a la corona. Todos creían que estaba visitando a su madre enferma, dejando sus obligaciones como dama, pero no. Había ido de allá a acá, haciendo preguntas, bebiendo vino y escuchando secretos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene el príncipe?- Pregunta el rey. Una idea osada aparece en su mente.

—Veintiocho.- Contesta Yoona algo confundida por la pregunta.

—Te ofrezco algo. Si tú te casas con el príncipe JaeJun, prometeremos al hijo que tengas con el, con uno nuestro. Eventualmente serias reina, además de que eres una beta al igual que el príncipe, por otro lado el hijo mayor de SeunWoon es un omega, no podrían tener bebés, no muchos.

—¿Quieres que me case?- Cuestiona con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la sorpresa en su rostro.

—El príncipe es agraciado y los escriben como alguien de carácter suave, es de tu edad. Le conviene más casarse contigo y comprometer a nuestros hijos, que apostarle a SeunWoon y lo que sea que planee. Si no quieres puedo pedírselo a tu hermana Hyoyeon.- Comenta Hyukjae con una sonrisa divertida.

—Y dejarla ser reina, no. Puede sustituirme como dama.- Réplica rápidamente la castaña, casarse siempre había estado en su futuro y al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado. —¿Me casarás con un príncipe y a tu hermana con un duque?- Pregunta Yoona elevando un poco la voz.

—Sora escogió con quien casarse, además no podríamos comprometer a nuestros hijos porque serían parientes. Solo necesito que digas si, para empezar a escribir las cartas.- Hyukjae levanta la vista y ve a su esposo a lado de su madre. El rubio lleva un conjunto beige con toques dorados, además del velo del mismo color sobre su rostro, la corona resplandece sobre el.

—Está bien, me reuniré con el cuando lo quieras. Seré muy persuasiva y encantadora pero espero que me des algunas tierras por el favor que te haré.- Dice ella sonriendo.

—Claro, sigue tratando de averiguar lo más que pueda. Se discreta.- Aconseja Hyukjae. Ambos se despiden como es debido mientras el alfa va hacia su esposo, su madre se aleja de él, caminando hacia los invitados, se para al lado de Donghae, sonriendo.

—¿Que tal la boda?- Pregunta el mayor viendo como su madre se pierde en la multitud con la copa en mano.

—Maravillosa. Aunque me parece una falta de respeto que sea mucho más extravagante y llamativa que la mía.- Se queja el rubio, Hyukjae puede distinguir el puchero en los delicados y delgados labios. Jamás creyó que un simple gesto, le sacara una sonrisa y le provocara esa calidez.

—En tu cumpleaños organizare una enorme celebración, esta boda será nada a comparación.- Explica el hombre, hablando inclinado al oído del omega. Ambos se quedan en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo hasta que es roto por el rey consorte.

—Quiero ir a ver a mis padres, papá está delicado de salud por eso no han podido venir.-Dice Donghae de repente, la voz nostálgica del pequeño además de sus ojos tristes que alcanza a entrever por el velo acentúan la necesidad de ver a su familia, hace ocho meses que mo los ve y solo hablan entre cartas.

—En cuanto des a luz y el médico diga que puedes viajar iremos a verlos. Se que debes extrañarlos, además de que has sido muy fuerte y maduro en esta situación.- Hyukjae toma la mano del rubio, besándola con devoción.

El aire cálido es envuelto por el olor de la comida, hay pavo reales por todos lados y las personas empiezan a retirarse, hay gritos celebraciones y brindis, pero los reyes solo están ahí, de pie en medio de todo sosteniéndose el uno al otro, lo que sería el principio de algo más que un matrimonio arreglado.


	16. Capitulo 16

Caminaba de un lado a otro, el líquido humedecía el suelo en señal de que estaba listo para dar a luz, el dolor al principio solo venia y se iba pero en ese momento lo estaba volviendo loco. Las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes, casi lo hacían llorar. Le pedían que tomara asiento o se recostara en la cama pero el no quería simplemente sentía que sería peor.

—Majestad, está listo para dar a luz.- Le dice una de sus doncellas. El solamente niega con la cabeza con la mano en su vientre. Su respiración es agitada, su corazón late con fuerza, no puede, simplemente duele demasiado. Niega con la cabeza apoyándose en el pilar de la cama.

La reina madre se pone de pie y se acerca al rubio, éste se abraza a ella, aprieta los ojos y recarga su rostro en el hombro ajeno, asiente casi de manera imperceptible.

—Dará a luz de pie.- Dice ella al sentir como Donghae trata de tomar fuerzas.

El omega separa las piernas, una de las médicos se arrodilla y el comienza a pujar. Le duele cada parte de su ser, sus caderas, la cintura, las piernas. Todo. Encaja los dedos en la espalda de la reina madre, y puja con fuerza sin éxito, es doloroso, se empieza a sentir débil y no puede continuar. Pierde las fuerzas en las piernas, si no fuera por la mujer estaría en el suelo.

—No puedo.- Solloza comenzando a temblar.

—Acomoden la cama, lo recostaremos.- Ordena ella con voz firme, las médicos y doncellas ayudan a Donghae a recostarse en la cama a pesar de las negativas de este. Lo dejan recargado en las almohadas casi sentado, le separan las piernas colocándolas sobre cojines manteniéndolas en lo alto.

—¿Traemos la cuerda?- Pregunta una de las doncellas.

—No, el bebé ya bajo lo suficiente.- Réplica la reina madre colocándose de rodillas al lado del rey consorte, toma su mano y comienza a hablarle.

—Estas listo, el bebé viene en la posición correcta, no hay sangrado ni fiebre, tienes que continuar.- Le dice Deok-boon mientras le da ánimos. Pone una mano en el vientre del joven antes de seguir hablando. —Este bebé será un rey, puedes hacerlo Donghae. Eres un rey, eres fuerte, es solo el primero de tus hijos, solo puja, vamos se que puedes hacerlo ¡Vamos!- Continua hablando mientras el rubio se arma de valor.

Donghae respira profundo, cuenta hasta tres y comienza a pujar, una y otra y otra vez. Le duele, siente como sus caderas arden, como se estira para que el bebé pueda nacer, es como si le arrancaran las entrañas, como si lo estuvieran partiendo a la mitad, esta bañado en sudor y lágrimas, cada parte de su cuerpo quema pero sigue pujando sin parar apretando la mano de su madre en ley. El bebé comienza a salir y el dolor se vuelve insoportable pero no puede volver, no tiene descanso, sigue pujando y gritando hasta que el llanto del bebé se mezcla con el suyo.

Su hijo ha nacido, corta el cordón que lo une a él y los limpian a ambos. El joven omega se deja caer contra las almohadas, agotado, casi desmayándose, sus ojos pesan y su cuerpo ruega por descanso.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, eres tan valiente. Todos estamos tan orgullos de usted majestad.- Felicita la mujer secando su rostro con una toalla húmeda con suavidad.

—Mi bebé...- Murmura adormilado, ve como lo limpian y envuelven en una manta bajo la estricta mirada de la reina madre. Se lo llevan y lo carga por primera vez. Era tan pequeñito, tenía una de sus manitas contra el rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero movía un poco los labios. Quería llorar de felicidad, acababa de ser padre, tenía hermoso y perfecto bebé en sus brazos, jamás había sentido tanto amor por algo o alguien que por esa pequeña criatura.

—Es un varón, majestad.- Comunica la médico al pie de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Young-Jae, es el príncipe heredero Lee Young-Jae.- Proclama el rubio hipnotizado por el pequeño en sus brazos.

—Le avisaré a Hyukjae que ya nació su hijo, que es padre.

La reina madre sale de los aposentos del rey en dirección a los pasillos cerca de la escalinata. Encuentra a su hijo caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, su hija, el esposo de esta y algunos hombres del consejo estaban ahí esperando por noticias. Cuando Hyukjae la ve se acerca con rapidez, Deok-boon sonríe llena de felicidad.

—Ha nacido, es un varón. Ambos están en perfectas condiciones.- Comunica la reina madre.

Hyukjae asiente y corre hacia la habitación del rubio, al entrar lo encuentra con el bebé en brazos. Se acercó con cuidado hasta su esposo, miro al pequeño en los brazos del otro y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Por fin, después de años, se acababa de convertir en papá, tenía un hermoso bebé.

—Young-Jae, es un niño.- Murmura el omega sin apartar la vista del pequeño príncipe.

Con cuidado el alfa lo toma en brazos, lo abraza con delicadeza y lo sujeta firmemente. Tenía unos mechones de cabello negro y la piel de un rosa claro. Hyukjae estaba lleno de felicidad, mirando a su hijo, después de años por fin pudo tenerlo en sus brazos, por fin tendrá a un pequeño que lo llame papá. Tiene los ojos llorosos y unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas de felicidad.

—Eres tan perfecto, ambos son tan perfectos.- Dice mirando a Donghae, el cual le sonríe completamente agotado. El omega toma de nuevo al pequeño en sus brazos y Hyukjae se sienta en una silla al lado del rubio. Viendo al recién nacido. Experimentando felicidad, no por tener un heredero sino por ser padres.

••••••••••••••••••••••

SeunWoon al igual que el reino se enteró de que por fin había un sucesor al trono. El crío había podido dar a luz a pesar de su juventud mientras su esposa seguía enferma, además el bebé que tuvo era un omega. Sumándole a eso que el hijo que tuvo hace unos meses era otro beta, no podía creer que no tuviera un alfa. Era prácticamente imposible e iba contra las posibilidades, además si se le agregaba que se le había negado la unión de su hijo con el príncipe del reino vecino, su prima Yoona era la prometida de este. Hyukjae estaba actuando rápido, prevenía sus pasos pero no su plan por completo.

Si esposa seguía enferma, el veneno que le daba estaba haciendo efecto poco a poco, no era algo que quisiera hacer pero el remordimiento estaba llegando a Lía, no podía dejar que ella lo estropeara. Si le decía a alguien que ellos había provocado todos los abortos de la difuntas reina YeonSi, excepto el último, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba ya tan deteriorado que simplemente no pudo. Estarían siendo acusados directamente por traición, no habría oportunidad, además si era viudo podía contraer matrimonio, cuando su esposa muriera parte de la costa este sería de él y podría ofrecerla a cambio de soldados.


	17. Capitulo 17

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaban, el sol brillaba en lo alto, sus rayos entraban por las ventanas de cristales colorido hasta el suelo de mármol y las gruesas paredes. Solo la familia real, el consejo y el sacerdote estaban en el interior del gran lugar.

El pequeño príncipe Lee Young-Jae de dos semanas de nacido estaba vestido completamente de blanco, envuelto en una manta del mismo color con hilos de oro bordados en la orilla. Fue colocado en brazos de su padre, quien puso al bebé sobre la pila bautismal. El sacerdote tomó el agua y la vació sobre la cabeza del príncipe, comenzó a orar y bendecirlo.

Al terminar el hombre tomó una de las pequeñas manitas del primogénito de los reyes, lo pinchó con una aguja dejando que unas gotas de sangre cayeran en el agua de la pileta mientras el bebé lloraba con fuerza. Donghae tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo meció para calmar el llanto, por otro lado el padre se acercó con un frasco de vidrio, dejando caer todo el líquido de éste en el agua con la sangre del niño. Si el agua se tornaba de color azul blanquecina era un omega, si era blanca un beta y si era de un azul oscuro un alfa.

El líquido se mezcló con la sangre, el agua cristalina se fue tornando blanca poco a poco, después empezó a volverse azul, oscureciéndose lentamente hasta que quedara oscuro. Era un alfa, el príncipe primogénito era un alfa. Las campanas sonaron aún más fuertes avisando al pueblo que el heredero había sido bautizado y era un alfa, un líder nato, un rey de nacimiento.

••••••

Las luces estaban apenas encendidas, la doncella Lía estaba en cama con fiebre y el dolor carcomiendo su ser poco a poco, estaba agotada y la culpa la atormentaba cada noche. Recordaba a la reina YeonSi, sentía su alma al pie de la cama esperándola, existían ocasiones que la risa melódica de la difunda mujer la despertaba, otras veces la veía de pie o sentada frente a ella, en su trono, con la brillante corona y el vestido lleno de sangre, las joyas rotas y los ojos llenos de enojo. No sabía si realmente era el alma de la mujer o su consciencia jugándole una mala pasada.

Se quito las sabanas de encima, tratando de sentarse, después de mucho lo logro y continuo hasta ponerse de pie y caminar entre trompicones al escritorio. No quería seguir sintiendo a la reina a su alrededor, fuera o no real. Las piernas perdían la fiereza y cada fibra de su ser estaba débil. Cuando por fin pudo llegar al escritorio y caer sentada, saco un pergamino y tinta, tomó la pluma entre sus dedos temblorosos, la sumergió en la tinta y comenzó a escribir cada unos de sus pecados, o los que pudo.

"Mi nombre es Lía Bang, de la familia Lee de la costa este. Mi esposo es Bang SeunWoon, de la familia real y primo hermano de sangre del rey Lee Hyukjae. Ambos hemos estado conspirando contra la corona desde hace dieciséis años. Envenenamos a Kang YeonSi, difunta reina consorte de Lee Hyukjae. Desde el primer embarazo, le dábamos hierbas en el té que le provocaban todos los abortos que sufrió, en el último como su cuerpo estaba tan dañado falleció. Mi esposo Bang SeunWoon la acorraló en una ocasión, la amedrento estando en cinta para que mintiera y dijera que su hijo era un bastardo. También les hemos mentido a los reyes de los países para que nos apoyen en el reclamo del trono. Yo he enviado regalos a mi tío, el padre del rey consorte para envenenarlo poco a poco. Mi esposo tiene planeado arreglar matrimonios con nuestros hijos, me está envenenando para enviudar y poder casarse..."

—¡Lía!- La voz de su esposo la asusta. La mujer dobla el pergamino, vacía la tinta con rapidez y lo sella.

Se pone de pie mientras se tambalea dejando una hoja de pergamino vacía en el escritorio. Al girarse cae de bruces en el suelo y gatea hasta donde está el enorme armario de madera, empuja la carta debajo de éste hasta que ya no se ve. Justo cuando se pone de pie en dirección a la cama su marido abre la puerta, su amante con seis meses de embarazo está tras el. Ninguno de sus hijos está en casa, los más pequeños están con su madre en las costas y los más grandes fueron enviados para sus matrimonios.

—Rechazaron el matrimonio con el príncipe de Ulsan, el se casará con nuestra prima Yoona.- Dice avanzando hasta ella, la toma de un brazo y la tira a la cama.

—Me prometiste que sería reina.- Susurra Lía. Con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejilla sabiendo que ya no habría un mañana para ella.

—Y tú me prometiste un bebé alfa.- Una almohada es puesta sobre su rostro, presionándola mientras Lía lucha sin lograr nada. Mientras ella muere, escucha la risa suave y dulce de la difunta reina en su oído, es lo último que oye antes de dejar este mundo.

—El padre del rey, será el siguiente. Así los obligaremos a salir del reino y será cuando todo comience para nosotros.

••••••••

Yoona estaba caminando por los jardines con el rey de Osan y el príncipe, avanzaban por las enormes tierras donde las flores tapizaban la vista, el enorme cielo azul lucía enorme. Sus doncellas y los caballeros iban algunos metros tras ellos, atentos a los lentos pasos de los demás.

—Admito que el matrimonio que ofrece es realmente exquisito, ya lo hemos aceptado pero el rey Lee Hyukjae contará con nuestros soldados y ejércitos cuando su hijo esté comprometido totalmente con mi nieto.- Dice el rey con voz suave.

—El príncipe es un recién nacido, pero el...

—No, no haré un trato al azar, en el aire. Tú y mi hijo se casaron en máximo seis meses, después serían nueve meses para que tuvieras un bebé, ese bebé es el que se casará con el segundo hijo de los reyes. Si nuestros primogénitos se casan sería todo un desastre.- Explica el hombre, parándose de repente.

—Majestad...

—Dígale al rey Hyukjae que tiene año y medio mínimo para que nazca su siguiente hijo, una vez hayan nacido ambos bebés el trato tendrá validez.- Agrega el hombre.

—El rey consorte tiene dieciséis años, el no...

—Es mi última palabra. Las bodas comenzarán a prepararse.

—¿Las bodas?- Pregunta Yoona confundida.

—El duque Bang SeunWoon nos ofreció un matrimonio con sus hijos y los de mi hermana.- Explica el príncipe con una sonrisa tímida.

—¿Acaso el rey tiene más hijos que ofrecer en matrimonio?- Pregunta el hombre mayor conociendo la respuesta.

Como le diría a ambos que para mantener la corona, las alianzas y su estabilidad necesitaban que hubiera más hijos. Esto realmente se estaba complicando.


	18. Capitulo 18

—Majestad, la señorita Yoona quiere hablar con usted.- Dice el hombre de unos veinte años, forrado en la armadura de hierro, el rey solo asiente y se pone de pie, la sala del consejo está sola, excepto por el y la joven castaña que estaba entrando. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa pálido con detalles en color coral, acentuaba su cintura y la piel parecía relucir. La joven entró ofreciéndole una reverencia mientras el solo asentía.

—¿Sucede algo?- Cuestiona al rey, es un hombre ya mayor, cerca de los setenta años. Su rostro está surcado de arrugas y el cabello blanco predomina. La corona brilla tanto como la astucia en sus ojos, un beta, justo, tolerante y firme.

—Majestad, si usted me lo permite quisiera poder hablar nuevamente sobre los compromisos.- Dice la joven de pie, el cabello castaño cae libremente, un delgado collar rodea el cuello y los aretes cuelgan de sus oídos, acentuando su dulce mirada.

—Adelante, la escuchó.- Permite el rey, recostándose un poco en la silla.

—Entiendo el porque quiere esperar a que nazca el segundo príncipe de nuestro reino, pero no podemos esperar tanto por sus soldados y apoyo. Se que no es su guerra y su responsabilidad pero si Bang SeunWoon es encontrado culpable todo su linaje estaría manchado y se volverían inferiores, que usted y que su hija. No querrá que sus nietos se casen con traidores ¿Cierto?- Pregunta la castaña sonriendo solo un poco.

El hombre medita las palabras de su futura hija en ley, una mujer hermosa e inteligente con carácter, no fuerte pero si el suficiente para pelear por lo que desee, una vez se case sus prioridades serán este país, así que sería una gran líder. Asiente con calma, sedería un poco pero no del todo.

—Iré al cumpleaños del rey consorte a mediados de octubre y hablaré en persona con ambos reyes sobre los detalles, enviaré la mitad de mi ejército y algunos navíos. Solo avíseles que entre más rápido tengan otro bebé, más rápido tendrán el resto de mi apoyo.- El hombre sonríe.

—Muchas gracias, realmente lo apreciamos.- Dice Yoona ofreciendo una profunda reverencia.

—No soy el único rey al que el señor Bang ha buscado, espero que puedan resolver eso pronto.- Advierte el hombre antes de que la castaña salga del lugar. Debe decirle a Hyukjae y Donghae, que SeunWoon ha avanzado más de lo que ellos creían.

••••••••••

Donghae despertó en la noche solo en la cama, se incorporó y camino hasta la habitación que estaba conectada a la de ellos donde el bebé dormía junto a tres nanas y dos nodrizas. El rubio vio la silueta de su esposo de pie en medio de la habitación una de las nanas estaba despierta a unos metros de él, se irguió un poco avanzando entre las camas hasta llegar al hombre, colocó una mano en su hombro, el otro giró su rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿No es hermoso?- Pregunta el alfa viendo a su hijo dormir en la cuna. El pequeño descansaba plácidamente sin preocupación en la vida.

—Si, es tan perfecto.- Susurra el rubio al oído del alfa. El bebé tenía dos meses de nacido, Donghae sentía que cada día era más grande pero aún así seguía siendo pequeño y frágil, tenía unos enormes ojos negros, igual de oscuros que su cabello, la tez blanca pero sin llegar a lo pálido como Hyukjae.

Se colocó al lado del alfa y éste llevó una de sus manos a su espalda, deslizó los dedos un poco más arriba cada vez. Acaricio la piel con tanta dulzura y constancia pero sin darle mucha atención. De pronto se giro hacia él.

—Vamos, quiero que hagamos algo.- El rubio siguió al alfa fuera de la alcoba del bebé y de la suya. Caminaron por los pasillos, Hyukjae llevaba solamente con un pantalón y camiseta mientras el omega traía una larga bata hasta los tobillos y nada más, era extraño caminar casi desnudó por el castillo. No había nadie todos los guardias estaban fuera y en los límites, era septiembre pero el clima seguía siendo bastante cálido.

Bajaron la gran escalinata, atravesaron los amplios salones hasta llegar a la sala del trono, donde entraron y cerraron tras ellos. Donghae se sentía como un niño pequeño en una travesura, solamente que no había nadie que pudiera regañarlo.

Hyukjae camino al otro extremo donde los dos tronos se encontraban, tomando adviento en el suyo, lo tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia su cuerpo y sentándolo sobre sus piernas. Lo beso y el joven regreso el gesto con la misma intensidad, se sentía tan bien y satisfecho estará así con el alfa. Las manos del otro lo acariciaban haciéndole sentir realmente bien.

El alfa tomó las piernas del omega llevándolas sobre los posa brazos del trono, cayendo una por cada lado, dejándolas abiertas mientras quedaba sentado en el regazo de su esposo sintiendo el miembro efecto contra sus desnudos glúteos. Hyukjae tomó el borde de la bata de Donghae, la jalo hasta quitársela y tirarla lejos dejando al joven desnudó.

El omega por un momento estuvo consciente de que si lo hacían sin que tomara lo que le dio Sora podía quedar en cinta, pero ninguno estaba en celó, además de que cualquier pensamiento razonable se había ido de su mente cuando el mayor colocó las manos en su cintura y lo movió provocando una exquisita fricción.

Ambos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, una de las grandes manos del alfa fue hacia los glúteos de su esposo y apretó con fuerza, ayudándolo a levantarse un poco para sacar su virilidad, lamiendo y mordiendo los rosados y suaves pezones hasta sacarle leche, luego con cuidado se introdujo en el interior húmedo y apretado omega. Hyukjae se sintió en la gloria al ser aprisionado por las cálidas paredes del rubio.

—Vamos hermoso, te ayudaré.- Susurra el mayor con un gruñido que le dio escalofríos.

Donghae miró los ojos oscuros del alfa y los colmillos relucientes. Las manos se apretaban con fuerza en sus caderas y las pupilas del hombre estaban completamente dilatadas, el olor lo embaucó, la masculinidad y ese extravagante olor característico de su alfa. Estaba en celo, Hyukjae acababa de entrar en celo. Cualquier cosa que fuese a salir de sus labios se ahogó en la boca del otro cuando lo beso, cuando lo tomó de las caderas y lo ayudó a auto penetrarse. Donghae sentía la gran masculinidad de su esposo entrar y salir de su interior volviéndolo loco de placer, su parte consciente quería decirle que se detuviera pero su cuerpo se aferraba al placer que lo envolvía.

El joven e inocente Donghae de dieciséis años estaba teniendo relaciones íntimas en la sala del trono, mientras montaba a su esposo con ferocidad, era obsceno, vergonzoso y exquisitamente maravilloso. Su mente estaba nublada solo disfrutaba de cada estocada que lo hacía ver estrellas. El alfa llegó al clímax, exploto de placer y derramó su semilla en el interior del omega fértil. Lo lleno de su esencia mientras el rubio se deshacía en gemidos. Esa noche de septiembre en medio de un castillo oscuro en la noche fue concebido el segundo hijo de los reyes, el segundo en la línea de sucesión, un rival más para aquellos que ansían algo que no es de ellos, el trono.


	19. Capitulo 19

Por primera vez en casi un año visualizo el mar, enorme y majestuoso. Después de tanto anhelar verlo por fin lo logro, aunque sea en esas circunstancias. El y su padre habían sido unidos, como cualquier relación padre e hijo, el hombre era comprensivo, cariñoso y siempre escuchaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir. Generalmente era el quien respondía sus cartas, además de que eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, cosas en común y cosas que resaltaban la una de la otra de forma abismal.

Donghae iba a caballo, no habían tenido tiempo de enseñarlo a montar así que su esposo estaba cabalgando frente a él, llevándolo como Yoona lo hizo antes de su boda, hace casi un año, el tiempo que tenía sin ver a su padre. Su hijo iba en una de las carrozas tras el con sus doncellas y nanas. Los jinetes a su alrededor escoltándolos hasta su antiguo hogar, donde sería el funeral. Sehun y Sora cabalgaban junto a ellos y al igual que todos vestidos de negro.

El rey consorte llevaba desde las botas altas de cordones hasta sus ropas y la capa de seda de color negro. Un velo largo y oscuro le cubría el rostro y la mitad del estómago, siendo igual de larga que por atrás. La corona era lo único brillante y resplandeciente en el. Incluso como forma de respeto todos y cada uno de los caballos eran negros.

Al llegar, Donghae bajo del caballo y se reunió con su madre, por primera vez en casi un año. La mujer se inclinó ante el y murmuró un "alteza" el cual fue ignorado por el omega. Avanzó hasta ella y se dejó caer en sus brazos llorando por la pérdida de su padre. Todos los presente solo guardaron silencio mientras entraban a la casa cerca del mar, el cuerpo estaba en medio de el salón con cuatro velas a su alrededor. El joven rey camino hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte y tomó la mano, a pesar de llevar los guantes, el tacto con la fría piel le dio cierta paz, sentía las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas y el dolor inundar su pecho. Ahí, inerte sobre la madera estaba su padre, el hombre que le dio la vida y lo lleno de amor.

Después el cuerpo fue colocado en un pedestal sobre el río cristalino para su adiós. La despedida fue rápida, miles de flores y objetos significativos estaban a su alrededor, vestido con sus mejores ropas, parecía que estaba durmiendo, excepto por su pálida piel. Todos estaban de pie a la orilla del río donde el cuerpo de Lee Seungyeon se iba alejando poco a poco, el rey tomó el arco y una flecha con la punta encendida, la acomodo, lanzándola para que surcara el cielo como una mancha oscura y cayera sobre el pedestal del fallecido, al instante se incendió hasta que lo único que se veían eran las llamas altas y flamantes alzarse en lo alto con soberbia.

Todos los que asistieron al funeral se quedaron en la casa orando, Donghae en cambio salió de la casa, se empezó a sentir asfixiado entre tanta gente, camino por el camino entre las hierbas, rodeó las enormes piedras hasta salir a la orilla de la playa, las botas se hundían en la arena dificultándole la caminata, la larga capa se volvía más pesada así que la desanudo de sus hombros dejándola a medio camino, quedándose solamente con la camiseta oscura, el pantalón, las botas y el chaleco largo hasta sus tobillos. El velo sobre su rostro que cubría las lágrimas llenas de pesar y la corona sobre su cabeza, reflejando los rayos del Sol.

Las olas lo mojaron poco a poco, como se internaba en el agua esta fue subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos, se dejó caer de rodillas empapándose de agua hasta el pecho por las olas que lo golpeaban. Comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño rodeado del frío mar y el sol caliente, el aire fresco lo golpeaba provocándole escalofríos. Los barcos se preparaban para zarpar, la muerte de un señor, aunque fuera el padre del rey consorte no detendría las actividades.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo, al girarse se encontró con Hyukjae que lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, se abrazó a él y siguió sacando su tristeza, aferrándose al hombre que en algún momento fue un desconocido pero ahora era más que eso. No solo su esposo en nombre sino en todos los sentidos.

•••••••

Sunhae subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que había sido del rey consorte cuando vivía ahí, era donde el pequeño príncipe descansaba. La chica juraba que lo escuchó llorar, pero sus nanas estaban abajo y las otras doncellas dándole su apoyo a la recién viuda. La puerta de madera estaba entre abierta, la empujó y al entrar vio a una de as nanas presionando la almohada dentro de la cuna del bebé.

Tomó lo primero que encontró en su camino, un candelero y golpeó a la mujer en la cabeza, la cual cayó al piso inconsciente mientras un charco de sangre se formaba, soltó el objeto y quitó la almohada el bebé empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Lo tomó en brazos y justo cuando iba a salir, gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, se asomó al pasillo donde un caballero con la espada llena de sangre subía hacia el piso de arriba, cerró la puerta, dejó al bebé en la cama y empujó el mueble contra la puerta.

El pequeño seguía llorando desconsolado, Sunhae era una doncella, no una de sus nanas, el bebé apenas y la conocía. ¿Quién tenía el corazón para asesinar un bebé en su cuna? Tomó una sábana y la rompió, la amarró tras su cuello y acomodó al bebé mientras éste seguía llorando e intentaban romper las puertas. Corrió a la ventana, la abrió y vio hacia abajo. Bendito sea el rey consorte y su rebeldía, por ahí debió escaparse de su casa. Las piedras estaba desgastadas y salidas, debía escalar continuamente para salir y entrar a su alcoba sin que lo vieran.

Los gritos se seguían escuchando, el pequeño dejó de llorar mientras los hombres ordenaban que encontraran al príncipe heredero y lo mataran. A un bebé, querían matar a un bebé. Se subió al alféizar de la ventana y con los nervios de punta y el corazón en la garganta comenzó a bajar por la pared de piedra húmeda, sus manos y pies se resbalaban además de llevar al pequeño, cuando sus pies tocaron la arena corrió hacia la playa y se metió entre las enormes rocas que había, perdiéndose con el príncipe heredero en sus brazos, sano y salvo.

Se mezcló con los campesinos que corrían despavoridos por los soldados, no solo en la casa del rey consorte estaban, sino en toda la costa asesinando a quien estuviera en su camino. Los barcos que zarparían estaban llevándose a los pocos que quedaban con vida. Sunhae corrió con el pequeño por la orilla de la playa, hasta que algo en la arena le llamó la atención, se inclinó para recogerlo. La corona del rey consorte, se giró buscándolo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo, le grito lo llamo con fuerza, desgarrándose la garganta hasta que por fin la vio, a ella y a al bebé. Justo cuando los últimos barcos estaban a punto de irse.

—Majestad.- Susurro casi en un suspiro.


	20. Capitulo 20

La duquesa Sora de Ulsan se encontraba atada y amordazada, el cuerpo de su esposo Oh Sehun estaba sin vida a sus pies justo frente a ella, la sangre manchando la blanca arena como un río surcando poco a poco. Las lágrimas salían de ellas sin poder detenerse todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Fue tomada del brazo y puesta de pie con brusquedad, jalándola hacia una de las carrozas la subieron como si de un muñeco se tratara dejándola sentada frente a él causante de todo los problemas.

Bang SeunWoon le sonreía ampliamente mientras la veía, sus enormes ojos negros le ponían la piel de gallina, acompañada de esa sonrisa siniestra. Afuera era un hermoso día, el sol estaba bajando a punto de tocar el mar para dar paso a la noche, el aire cálido surcaba el cielo y la brisa se sentía fresca. Un hermoso día para un horrible momento, esperaba que su hermano, Donghae y el bebé estuvieran bien, sabía que no los dejarían vivos.

—Nuestra querida prima Yoona ha sido acusada de traición a la corona en conjunto con el rey y el príncipe de Osan. La mitad del ejército que mandaron para ayudar a Hyukjae fueron masacrados por mis aliados, pero al consejo le diremos que quienes han atacado el Mar del Este fueron los soldados de Osan y nosotros los logramos derrotar cuando huían.- Se inclinó al frente y tomó el rostro de la duquesa Sora, apretando sus mejillas con fuerza. SeunWoon se sentía tan pleno y satisfecho.

—El rey, el rey consorte y el pequeño príncipe se perdieron, probablemente murieron en el mar y tú desgraciadamente quedaste viuda. Le dirás al consejo que quieres reclamar el trono, que no confías en nadie por lo que deseas que la corona se mantenga en la familia. Les dirás que vas a contraer nupcias conmigo, yo ya tengo hijos y tú esperas uno de tu difunto esposo, no se necesita consumar el matrimonio. Si te niegas, mueres. Solo te ofrezco esto para agilizar todo, de cualquier forma yo seré quien reine.- Le da un beso en la frente y se recuesta nuevamente en su lugar.

Lee Sora quiere decirle muchas cosas a ese hijo de perra, hacerle entender que era un verdadero asno, un estúpido animal que tarde o temprano tendría su merecido, era asqueroso y soberbio, no es más que un idiota con aires de grandeza que no llenaría jamás los zapatos de ninguno de los dos reyes. Jamás.

Bang SeunWoon se puso de pie y salió dejándola sola. El hombre avanzó entre los cuerpos y los charcos de sangre, un soldado se acerca a él con algo en la mano, un velo de color negro y una manta. Estaba mojado por lo que cualquier aroma que tuviera había desaparecido pero sabía a quienes pertenecían. El beta debía ser cuidadoso o la gente tendría esperanzas, debía encontrar a Hyukjae y deshacerse de él de una vez.

El consejo estaba ajeno a todo, en el palacio, debía mantener a Sora sumisa y obediente después la acusaría de locura, la encerraría en una torre y se quedaría con el reinado absoluto. Esos bastardos se llevaron las coronas o ya la tuviera sobre su cabeza.

—Señor, todos fueron asesinados, excepto los que huyeron en los barcos.- Informa un soldado con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Tomen tres barcos y diríjanse a Jeju, es la más cercana, quiero las cabezas de los reyes en una caja y al pequeño príncipe tráiganmelo vivo o muerto.- Ordena subiendo nuevamente al carruaje con Sora, era momento de que ella "cooperara".

••••••

Yoona estaba de rodillas en el suelo del enorme salón, el rey la había llamado junto a su prometido, sus cartas habían sido interceptadas, mando a la mitad del ejército a la muerte segura, como una ejecución.

—Tenias razón, si hubiera enviado a todos mis soldados no estarían muertos.- Dice el rey respirando profundo, tratando de aclarar las ideas de su mente. —Bang SeunWoon arreglo matrimonios con mis nietos y masacró a mis hombres sin remordimiento.- La voz del hombre es rasposa y llena de pesar, cansancio, estaba cerca de irse y no quería dejar ese mundo con una guerra en la puerta de su hogar.

—Majestad, sobre los reyes...- Comienza Yoona, con la voz en un hilo. La noticia la tenía llena de pesar y tristeza, sentía como si estuviera parada en una cuerda a miles de metros sobre el suelo, tambaleándose a punto de caer al precipicio.

—Te casarás con mi hijo, serás reina entonces podrás apoyar a los legítimos reyes, pero por el momento no voy a meter a mi país en esto, las bodas de los hijos de Bang SeunWoon con mis nietos se cancelarán y romperemos cualquier lazo o trato con ellos, excepto tu. Prométanme ambos que se mantendrán alejados de ese hombre y de ese país.- Pide el rey, tanto a la joven dama como a su hijo. Ambos aceptan retirándose del lugar.

Yoona corre hacia la capilla y se deja caer en el piso frente a la enorme cruz en lo alto, cierra los ojos y pide por los reyes y el inocente bebé, el pequeño era el más peligroso y el más inocente.

¿Dónde está la justicia? ¿Dónde está la buena voluntad? El maniático de su primo no debería ni siquiera acercarse a la corona, todo estaba al revés, completamente mal, equivocado, injusto. Habían asesinado a miles de inocentes, solo para ofrecer la costa este del país a sus malditos aliados. ¿Quiénes eran esos bastardos? Quienes de todos los países fronterizos había cometido semejante barbaridad, ni siquiera podían ser acusados de traición por ser extranjeros.

El mes de octubre entró para los monarcas, a lo grande. Se avecinaba tanto dolor y pesar, la tiranía estaba rondando la corona y la crueldad apoderándose de ella, el cielo se tornó de un gris profundo, el aire se volvió frío y gélido, las orillas de la costa empezaron a congelarse y las plagas surgieron. Era una advertencia y un juicio, los usurpadores traerían con ellos la muerte y la agonía, serían malditos por las voces dulces en el fondo del inmenso mar, serían malditos por un rey joven que acababa de perder una parte de sí mismo, serían malditos por la sangre del monarca que no nació, por la sangre real que se mezcló con el mar salado. Todo aquel que tocara lo ajeno estaba maldito.


	21. Capitulo 21

Los barcos apenas y alcanzaron a anclar cuando la lluvia cayó sobre ellos, las olas del mar se levantaban feroces consumiendo y tragándose a cualquiera que se atreviera entrar en sus territorios. Las pocas personas que se habían salvado de la matanza en el mar del este bajaban de los navíos. Avanzaban entre las fuertes olas, entre ellos dos reyes, una doncella y el príncipe heredero. Nadie los sabía, probablemente también ahí intentarían matarlos.

El joven omega se retorcía del dolor mientras bajaba del bote que los llevó a la orilla, se apoyó en la joven mujer mientras el alfa llevaba al bebé en brazos. Los pasos de Donghae eran pesados, intentaba avanzar entre la fuerte marea, el dolor en su abdomen lo tiró de rodillas al piso, comenzando a sangrar. El líquido rojo se mezcló con el agua salada del gran océano, el joven rey consorte se apoyaba en Sunhae, quien lo ayudó hasta pisar la arena.

El rubio cayó de rodillas, llevándose una mano al estómago mientras seguía quejándose por el dolor, el aire y la lluvia volvían la visión borrosa, lo único que buscaban era un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—¿Que le sucede?- Preguntó Hyukjae, inclinándose un poco hacia los otros dos.

—Es un aborto, la pérdida de su padre, lo que acaba de suceder y la horrible marea que había mientras estuvimos en barco lo debieron haber provocado.- Explica la mujer tratando de que el omega no cayera al piso.

—Acabó de perder a un bebé que ni siquiera sabía que esperaba.- Susurro entre el llanto, el rey consorte se dejó caer en la arena llevándose a la doncella con el. Las olas lo golpeaban mientras maldecía a diestra y siniestra al bastardo que le había quitado a su bebé. No podía entender como Hyukjae sobrevivió a ese sentimiento, tantas veces.

Entre gritos y llanto fueron avanzando hasta encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, en una posada ocuparon dos habitaciones que se conectaban por una amplia puerta. Le quitaron todas las mantas húmedas al bebé y las dejaron secar. Bañándolo con agua tibia y poniéndole ropa limpia. Su hijo no se había mojado, por lo que esperaba no se enfermara, en cambio ellos.

Hyukjae y Sunhae, después de encargarse del pequeño ayudaron a Donghae a que tomara un baño, estaba temblando y el sangrado apenas se detuvo. El joven omega se sentía tan débil que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie, entre la beta y el alfa lo vistieron con un camisón solamente metiéndolo en las sábanas del lugar. Al menos era una posada limpia.

Habían "tomado prestado" algunos equipajes perdidos de los barcos para conseguir ropa, Sunhae se aseos u cambio para seguir cuidando del joven y débil omega. Después de que Hyukjae también se cambiara desenvolvió las dos coronas dejándolas sobre un mueble largo de madera, ambas relucientes e impecables. Buscó entre los cajones de madera en los muebles hasta encontrar algo de tinta y donde escribir, tomó el pedazo y comenzó a anotar. Se puso de pie y rebuscó entre las maletas que encontraron hasta dar con las bolsas de monedas. Bastantes de los campesinos que subieron habían muerto por la lluvia de flechas que lanzaron desde la orilla de la playa además de la fuerte tormenta. Quien quiera que sea el dueño estaba muerto.

—Ten, busca las hierbas que anote. Ayudarán a su cuerpo a recomponerse de la pérdida. Intenta encontrar alguna nodriza, Donghae no está en condiciones de alimentar al bebé.- Le da a Sunhae algunas monedas y el pedazo de hoja.

—¿Donde consigo a una...?

—Ve a un prostíbulo, suelen darle refugio a madres solteras.

—Cuanta leche traigo...

—Lo que puedas conseguir, o tendremos que alimentarlo con tés y algunas gotas de leche común. Y se discreta, que no te vean y págale bien para que no diga nada.- Advierte Hyukjae antes de dejar que la chica se fuera en busca de las cosas.

Abrió una maleta llena de ropa, que afortunadamente estaba seca, colocó al bebé ahí mientras le ponía paños de agua tibia a su esposo, había comenzado con un poco de fiebre y si no se la bajaba solo se complicaría más. No acercaría al pequeño tanto o podría contagiarse, el rubio estaba dormido, tiritando del frío susurrando incoherencias. Cuando encontrara a SeunWoon porque estaba seguro que el fue, no lo iba a matar, lo haría sufrir y rogar por su vida. Sabría lo que es el infierno antes de ir a él.

Por otro lado Sunhae avanzó por el lugar con cuidado, debido a la tormenta que apenas se calmaba. Encontrar un prostíbulo no fue fácil, colarse al piso superior tampoco. Al terminar de subir las escaleras encontró un amplio pasillo de madera con varias puertas, los escalones seguían a otro piso más arriba. Decidió continuar hasta el último piso, se acercó a una puerta al azar, al no escuchar sonido alguno golpeó la puerta y una chica le abrió.

Era una muchacha rubia, extranjera de ojos grandes y azules. Su piel rosada y silueta esbelta la hacían lucir frágil. Dirigió la vista a sus pechos bastantes...sobresalientes, cuando ella lo notó se sonrojó.

—No, yo no...soy...

—Lo se. Necesito leche para un bebé.- Explica Sunhae haciendo como si cargara y meciera un bebé para que la chica entendiera. Ella asintió y la dejó entrar. Era un cuarto aún más chico que en donde ellos estaban, solo una cama en medio y una mesilla. Su bebé estaba en la cama, tenía el cabello rubio igual que el de la mujer, la piel blanca y probablemente estaría cerca del año.

Para la castaña fue extraño e incómodo ver a la mujer "apretar y manipular sus pechos frente a ella sin pena alguna, llenando los frascos de cristal. La chica creyó que también era una de las que estaba ahí, sin familia, amigos o alguien que los apoye.

—No pudiste amamantar.- Concluye ella terminando de sacarse la leche.

—No, lo intente pero la leche no...bajo.- Susurra encogiéndose de hombros.

—Suele pasar, a mi me ocurrió con mi primer bebé, si necesitas más dime.- Dice ella con amabilidad.

—Gracias.- Saca las monedas y las deja sobre la cama tomando los dos frascos. La joven le sonríe mientras Sunhae sale de ahí lo más rápido posible. Dirigiéndose ahora por las hierbas para su majestad, era tan joven y estaba sufriendo tanto.

•••••••

El consejo estaba reunido en la sala del trono viendo los asientos vacíos, estaban nerviosos, sus reyes y el joven príncipe se había extraviado, parecía que la tierra se los había tragado. Unos soldados de Osan habían masacrado a sus hombres sin motivo alguno, al parecer y afortunadamente Bang SeunWoon lo interceptó a tiempo deshaciéndose de él, esa era la versión que se le contó al consejo y el resto del país.

—Agradezco que estén aquí.- Todos se giraron ante la voz bastante conocida, la duquesa de Ulsan estaba tras el con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué es lo que sucedió? Esta masacre y esta desgracia...- Comienza uno de los miembros del consejo pero es rápidamente interrumpido por SeunWoon.

—Al parecer estamos al borde de la guerra, no podemos confiar en nadie. En falta de mi hermano, el rey consorte y un heredero, yo Lee Sora hija legítima de Lee Kang-heon reclamó mi derecho al trono como reina regente hasta que mi hermano regrese.- Dice la beta con voz monótona y sin emociones. —Además de que deseo contraer nupcias con SeunWoon, pediremos una dispensa papal por nuestra relación sanguínea, quiero que todo quede en la familia.- Continua ella, su rostro pálido y los ojos rojizos la hacen lucir enferma, casi como un fantasma.

—Claro que habrá una reina regente y seré yo.- Interrumpe la voz de la reina madre, entrando al salón con sus doncellas y soldados tras ella. Todos giran a verla, estando mas cómodos con la mujer en el mando que con Lee Sora.

—Usted no tiene...

—Yo fui la esposa de un rey y la madre del otro, se lo que enfrenta esta nación. Mi hija acaba de enviudar, de perder a su hermano y su sobrino, acaba de proclamar el incesto ante todos nosotros. No está en sus cabales, estará bajo los cuidados de los médicos y para su recuperación. Ahora ¿Quieren que yo tome el trono como reina regente?- Todos y cada uno de los presentes levantaron la mano y asintieron.  
Las doncellas se llevaron a la joven beta a su alcoba y SeunWoon estaba que se moría del coraje, como pudieron elegir a esa mujer en lugar de a él, a Jang Deok-boon que ni siquiera tenía el apellido Lee, no lo llevaba en la sangre, pero era la reina regente y por la sonrisa que le dedicaba no sería fácil deshacerse de ella, no cuando ya estaba en guardia.


	22. Capitulo 22

La lluvia azotaba con fuerza el país, el cielo era de un color gris oscuro, apenas y se podía ver unos cuantos metros a lo lejos por la fuerte y gruesa agua que caía del cielo enfurecido. En el interior del palacio, los pasos de un noble se escuchaban fuerte contra el suelo pulido, se acercaba velozmente hacia la pequeña mesa de madera cerca de un balcón donde dos hombres, miembros del consejo desayunaban con tranquilidad.

—Es un insulto a nuestra familia que ella lleve la corona, lleva la sangre de los Jang, mientras yo soy un Lee.- Dice entre dientes golpeando la mesa donde dos de los hombres del consejo comían con calma.

—Debo recordarle que su apellido es Bang, no Lee.- Explica sereno el concejal Cho bebiendo y disfrutando de la copa de dulce vino y del momento.

—Estamos al borde de una guerra, la princesa Sora es la más indicada para estar en el trono y si no es ella, por línea de sucesión soy yo.- Se irgue con el rostro rojo del coraje, una sonrisa burlona aparece en la comisura de los labios de uno de los concejales.

—Querrá decir la duquesa de Ulsan, la cual está atravesando por un momento difícil, como son la pérdida de sus seres queridos y de su bebé. Al parecer fue golpeada provocando un aborto.- Agrega Cho con un tono peligroso.

—¿Quien se atrevería a lastimar a una mujer en cinta?- Cuestiona Kim llevándose una galleta de mantequilla a los labios en un suspiro lleno de pesar.

—Un monstruo.- Responde su compañero, ambos dirigen la vista hacia Bang con una sonrisa acusatoria pero sin decir una palabra más.

•••••••••••••••••

Donghae despertó algo confundido, el dolor en su abdomen había disminuido ahora solo había una pequeña incomodidad. Se incorporó como pudo y vio a Hyukjae sentado a lado de la cama durmiendo, en cambio su hijo estaba despierto sin hacer un solo ruido solo movía sus ojitos de un lado a otro.

—Hyukjae.- Susurro acariciando la mano del joven, éste parpadeo y fue despertando, le sonrió ampliamente incorporándose en la silla.

—¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunto el alfa deslizando los dedos por la mejilla del omega, sintiendo la suave y delicada piel.

Lee Donghae se veía tan frágil y pequeño en la cama, con el enorme camisón, su piel clara y la rubia cabellera. Era tan joven, tan pequeño, no merecía lo que estaba pasando pero esas eran las obligaciones y responsabilidades de un rey, no había marcha atrás.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí?- Pregunta el omega mirando a su alrededor algo confundido, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el techo de madera lo calmaba de cierta manera, pero había una línea muy delgada entre calmarlo y ponerlo ansioso especialmente si había truenos de por medio.

—Tres días, estábamos esperando a que te mejores para poder continuar.- Hyukjae toma la mano del más joven y deposita un beso en el dorso de esta.

—¿A donde iremos?- Cuestiona el rubio. Se sienta a la orilla de la cama y se inclina para tomar a su hijo en brazos, el mayor lo ayuda ya que no tiene mucha fuerza. Se recuesta contra la pared sosteniendo a su bebé.

—Conozco a alguien, nació lejos de aquí pero su familia es del clan Hwang, su casa no está muy lejos, fuimos buenos amigos en la infancia y aún teníamos contacto así que nos ayudará.- Explica Hyukjae con calma.

—¿Que pasará con nosotros, mi hijo...? ¿Y mi madre, ella...?- Comienza a cuestionarse el más joven empezando a sentir las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.- Calma el alfa depositando un profundo beso en los labios de Donghae. Éste asiente dirigiendo la vista a su bebé, a su hijo.

La puerta que conectaba a la habitación de a lado se abre y la doncella Sunhae cruza con un plato de sopa, una taza de té y algo envuelto en una manta. Coloca todo en la mesa junto a la cama y se acerca hacia ellos.

—Gracias, por salvar a mi bebé.- Dice el rey consorte con los ojos cristalinos.

—Ese era mi deber majestad.- Sonríe ella inclinándose a él.

—Sunhae tomara al bebé en lo que te curo, estará aquí sentada justo del otro lado de la cama.- Explica Hyukjae mientras la mujer toma al pequeño Young-Jae y hace exactamente lo que el rey dice.

El alfa hace que el rubio se tome todo el té, entre gestos y caras, deja la taza nuevamente en su lugar y toma la manta que traía la doncella.

—Recuéstate.- Pide con voz amable el moreno, mientras el omega obedece algo temeroso, sabía que después de un aborto, fuera espontáneo o provocado, los cuidados dolían. Mucho.

Hyukjae le subió la bata hasta el pecho, dejó las sábanas cubriendo de sus caderas hacia abajo, luego desenvolvió el pedazo de tela que traía un montón de agujas con un líquido oscuro. Fue un verdadero lío encontrar las agujas adecuadas, además de lo que costaron.

—¿Dolerá?- Preguntó Donghae cerrando los ojos y apretando las piernas de forma inconsciente.

—Si, pero es realmente efectivo.- Responde Hyukjae tomando la primera aguja entre sus dedos. Fue poniendo cada uno en el abdomen del omega, esparciéndola sobre este, el líquido que se veía empezó a caer por la aguja poco a poco.

A Donghae le dolieron los piquetes y las agujas introduciéndose, pero no era nada con el ardor del líquido tocando su piel y entrando en su cuerpo. Quemaba.

Estaba apunto de gritar pero la palma de la mano del alfa sobre su boca lo interrumpió. Manteniéndola firmemente presionada, evitando que cualquier sonido saliera de sus labios. Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, las agujas se movían arriba y abajo por el movimiento que hacía al respirar. El joven omega sintió que sus entrañas ardían, pasado unos minutos comenzó a ser solo la sensación caliente, para pasar a cálido, la cual se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas.

••••••••••••

—No atacaremos a Osan, fin de la discusión.- Responde la reina regente.

El consejo asiente respecto a las decisiones de la mujer, sabían que a pesar de ser una omega era decidida y bastante cuidados cuando del país se trataba. Ir en guerra con los reyes y el heredero al trono desaparecidos solo complicaría las cosas, si los tenían de rehenes serían usados en contra.

—¿Que haremos respecto al señor Bang?- Cuestiona uno de los concejales.

—Nada, tenemos que hacer que tome confianza, será supervisado de cerca. No hay nada para juzgarlo, aún.- Responde ella sin emoción alguna en su voz.

—De acuerdo, sobre la búsqueda de...

—Ya envíe soldados a los lugares en los que podrían estar. Ahora si me disculpan iré a ver a mi hija.- Todos asienten y con una reverencia la despiden.

La reina Jang va hasta la habitación donde está Sora la cual seguía durmiendo, aún trataban de que les dijera algo sobre lo que sucedió en la costa este pero seguía negándose. Con un suspiro frustrado, la mujer se puso de pie y de un cajón sacó las cartas del rey consorte y el difunto duque de Ulsan. La chimenea estaba encendida así que se acercó y tiró todas las cartas, quemando una por una hasta que no hubiera nada más que cenizas.

Lo último que necesitaban era el rumor de que el príncipe Young-Jae era un bastardo.


	23. Capitulo 23

Hwang Mi-Young estaba en su casa, en la isla de Jeju, se encontraba revisando el correo tranquilamente mientras cenaba cuando uno de sus soldados llegó a decirle que tenía visitas. Para ella fue una verdadera sorpresa tener a los reyes en la puerta de su casa, claro que solo ella lo sabía para sus hombres eran viejos familiares que la visitaban.

Mi-Young hizo que los acomodaran en diversas habitaciones, que los tratarán como era debido, estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro confundida por lo que sucedía todo era tan extraño, el joven rubio era recostado en la cama, consiguió una cuna para el bebé y otra habitación para la doncella, la morena fue llevada a las afueras de la habitación.

—Hyukjae ¿Que sucede?- Pregunta la mujer realmente confundida. Acababa de llegar a Jeju hace apenas unos meses, se había concentrado tanto en retomar lo que sus padres dejaron pendiente que estaba ajena a todo lo que sucedía. Hasta donde recordaba los barcos y las personas que llegaron fue por un incidente en el mar del este de ahí no indagó en el tema.

—Mi adorable y encantador primo SeunWoon ha intentado usurpar el trono, el padre de mi esposo falleció, vinimos al funeral y terminó siendo una emboscada, huimos de ahí con la doncella y mi hijo, no se como estén las cosas en el reino.- Le comenta con rapidez a la mujer que lo veía incrédula.

—¿Tu esposo? ¿Y YeonSi?- Pregunta confundida.

—Falleció hace un año.- Le responde con la pena en la voz.

—Ya eres padre.- Dice Mi-Young dándose cuenta de lo que significa.

—Lo soy.- Responde el otro sonriendo por primera vez.

Ella lo abraza y felicita efusivamente, disfrutan del reencuentro tratando de ponerse al día. La señorita Hwang vivía en una propiedad que abarcaba casi la cuarta parte de lo que es la isla de Jeju, es de las mujeres de la realeza más ricas del reino además de su extensa posición de tierras. Se conocieron hace ya varios años, ella sería su esposa por ser una omega pero el se negó, a Mi-Young jamás le llamó la atención tener bebés y eso era algo necesario. Por ello se casó con YeonSi y por ello la morena seguía soltera.

—Sabía que existían problemas y algunos incidentes pero no creí que fuera tan grave.- Dice la omega poniendo uno de sus dedos en la barbilla, la situación realmente la sorprende y acongoja.

—Es una suerte que estes aquí ¿SeunWoon no lo sabe cierto?- Cuestiona el alfa con preocupación.

—No, y que no lo haga. No puedo creer que haya llegado al trono.- Murmura aún sorprendida por la noticia.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, bueno otro más aparte de dejarnos quedar en tu casa.- Explica Hyukjae un poco inquieto.

—Sabes que no es ningún problema, ademas puedo conocer al pequeño Hyukjae.- Dice entusiasmada sonriendo tanto que sus ojos se empequeñecieron en medias lunas.

—Su nombre es Young-Jae.- Comunica el otro con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, claro. Pero dime, que favor es el que necesitas.

—Envía una carta al reino, avisando de tu llegada, cuando te respondan tendremos una idea de que es lo que está pasando.- Le pide el alfa.

—Espera.- Dice Mi-Young caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras con rapidez. Su largo vestido color rosa pálido y el cabello negro se movían al ritmo de su paso. —Estaba revisando el correo, tengo cartas de la corte, no las abrí porque creí que eran para las típicas fiestas o reuniones.

Baja los escalones casi corriendo hasta su mejilla, revisa nuevamente el puño que tenía apartado por los sellos, toma todos los que eran de la corte y los abre. Ambos leen las letra delgada y ligeramente inclinada a la derecha. Le piden a la señorita Hwang Mi-Young que asista al reino para tratar asuntos de suma importancia, ella como los demás señores y ducados del país deben estar presentes y firmaba Jang Deok-Boon.

—Mi madre es reina regente...- Dice en un susurro mirando la letra inconfundible de ella.

—Eso es bueno ¿No?- Cuestiona la morena girándose.

—Si, SeunWoon aún no toma todo el poder pero eso solo pone a mi madre en la línea de fuego.

—No te preocupes responderé y partiremos cuanto antes, al llegar al reino todo se aclarará.

—Se deben mostrar pruebas de lo que SeunWoon hizo, nadie que confabuló con el lo delataría, no podemos llevarlo a juicio. Tenemos que averiguar quiénes son sus aliados.- Pide el sintiéndose cada vez más exasperado por toda la situación. No pueden estar en el consejo o ya sería rey.

—Su esposa tenía tierras en el mar del este...

—Y ahora son de él...- Hyukjae toma una hoja donde dibuja los países vecinos.  
—Descartando a Olsan que es donde está Yoona solo quedarían Gangwoon e Incheon, si se aliaran a SeunWoon ¿Que podrían conseguir?

—Si tú mueres, Donghae también lo haría y si su padre está muerto las propiedades de el mar del este serían de la corona...

—Lia está muerta, sus tierras son de SeunWoon.- Todo en la cabeza de Hyukjae comienza a encajar lentamente. —Y si Sehun se muere, solo deberían deshacerse de su padre y las tierras de Ulsan serían completamente de Sora. Mi primo podría pedir una dispensa de la iglesia y casarse con mi hermana, entonces se volvería rey consorte y tendría todo el amr del este bajo su control.

—Dándoselo a los aliados.- Concluye la morena sentándose en la silla al frente. La joven Mi-Young de la familia Hwang siempre sintió una aberración especial por SeunWoon, simplemente no lo soportaba, enterarse que probablemente ahora estaba convirtiéndose en alguien poderoso y que podría volverse rey, la sola idea le causaba escalofríos.

—Es tan estúpido, un verdadero idiota.- Exclama golpeando la pared con la palma de la mano por pura impotencia.

—¿Crees que los dos países estén aliados con el?- Pregunta viendo las manchas de tinta en la hoja.

—No lo se pero está demasiado cerca de su objetivo.

Ambos van a dormirse, con la pena y preocupación adecuándolos por la misma razón, un monstruo y tirano con la corona sobre su cabeza.

Hyukjae entró a la habitación donde Donghae lo esperaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, el pequeño bebé dormía en su cuna plácidamente. Su esposo se veía tan delicado, vestido solo con camisetas y pantalones de algodón sencillos, era un chico de dieciséis años, era su omega y compañero. Se acercó a él y éste se recargó en su abdomen abrazándolo por la cintura.

Depósito un beso sobre los cabellos rubios y se prometió en silencio que no le pasaría nada a él ni a su hijo. Regresarían a donde pertenecen, volverían a sentarse en el trono y una vez ahí harían llorar sangre a todo aquel que se atrevió a desafiarlo.

v


	24. Capitulo 24

Hyukjae y Donghae dormían en la enorme cama, no se comparaba en lo mínimo a la de la posada, había un balcón, varios muebles, velas, la chimenea, un clóset lleno de ropa e incluso una cuna para su pequeño. Algunas ropas eran de seda y otras de algodón además de las suaves sábanas y cobijas de pieles. De cualquier forma, tal vez sea lo sucedido o simplemente sus instintos de padre pero ninguno quizo dejar al bebé en la cuna, su hijo dormía en la cama entre los dos, cada uno tenía la mano sobre el pequeño bulto que hacía el bebé.

Donghae despertó casi en la madrugada, la tenue luz empezaba a vislumbrarse por la amplia ventana cerca de su cama. Miro el rostro calmado de Hyukjae, todos los rasgos del rostro suavizados en paz y tranquilidad, simplemente no puede evitar levantar una de sus manos y acariciar la mejilla del mayor, rozar con sus dedos los pómulos y la suave piel, tocó los gruesos labios, característicos de la familia Jang, cuando su dedo índice hizo contacto con la nariz del moreno éste abrió los ojos negros, aún seguía algo adormilado pero le sonrió al rubio.

—Feliz cumpleaños.- Susurra el alfa, estirando una de sus manos para retirar las hebras rubias del rostro del más joven.

—Gracias.- Responde Donghae sonriendo ampliamente, a pesar de la situación, las palabras de su esposo le sacan una enorme sonrisa y la calidez se extiende por su pecho.

—Te tengo un obsequio.- Murmura Hyukjae apretando la nariz recta de su omega y moviéndola juguetonamente a los lados. El rubio se incorpora un poco con el rostro brillante de felicidad.

—¡Enserio!- Dice en lo que fue prácticamente un grito que no hizo más que despertar al pequeño Young-Jae, el bebé lloró por la fuerte voz y repentina que fue, logrando asustarlo.

Ambos se inclinan por el pequeño, al final Hyukjae lo toma en brazos y lo mece suavemente hasta lograr calmarlo, a su lado esta Donghae cantándole suavemente al bebé, hasta que después de unos minutos se calmó, dejó de llorar pero seguía despierto.

—¿Que me regalaras?- Pregunta impaciente el omega, una enorme sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro.

—Es una sorpresa.- Responde el alfa mientras sonríe ampliamente.

—Pero yo quiero saber.- Se queja el rubio con un adorable puchero en los labios.

Hyukjae a veces olvida lo joven que es su esposo, tan dulce y aún tenía ese aire infantil. Lo sabía pero simplemente lo que eso significaba, perdía importancia o relevancia para el. Admiro el perfecto rostro y los ojos castaños de cachorro abandonado.

—No, te enterarás en el desayuno. Además es algo pequeño, no es una joya o...- Enpieza a hablar el mayor.

—No me importa, dime, dime, dime. Aunque sea una flor del jardín me va a encantar.- Donghae le da un beso a su esposo en la mejilla, en la mandíbula, el cuello, y los labios para convencerlo.

—No, se paciente.- Le pide el alfa. Sigue meciendo al bebé hasta que empieza a dormirse nuevamente.

Donghae se incorporará completamente y se pone de rodillas al lado de Hyukjae, éste se levanta y deja a su hijo en la cuna ya que tenía el presentimiento de que no dormirían nuevamente. Vuelve a tomar asiento en la cama y mira el enorme puchero en los delgados labios.

—Técnicamente ya es mi cumpleaños.- Dice el rubio sonriendo ampliamente. Siempre le gustaron los regalos no importaba del tipo que fueran, el solo quería tener el obsequio en sus manos.

—De acuerdo.- Se rinde el mayor poniéndose de pie, avanza hasta la cómoda frente a ellos y de uno de los cajones saca una larga caja forrada y con un listón azul. Se la tiende al rubio que corre emocionado a abrirla. Le quita el listón y rasga el papel, la coloca sobre el mueble de madera y la destapa.

Chocolates, blancos y negros estaban regados dentro de la caja sobre pequeños papelitos de colores. Tomó uno al azar y se lo llevó a los labios. El dulce se derritió en su paladar haciéndolo salivar aún más. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y dio saltitos por el exquisito sabor. Lo mastico y saboreo lentamente, cuando lo terminó había una gran sonrisa en el bello rostro del omega.

—¿Te gusta?- Pregunta Hyukjae viendo con felicidad a Donghae.

El rubio asiente y corre hasta los brazos del alfa, envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello y saltando para poner las piernas alrededor de las caderas del contrario. Lo abrazó con fuerza a la vez que escondía su rostro en el cuellote su esposo.

—Perdón por no darte la gran fiesta que te prometí.- Susurra el alfa, acariciando las hebras rubias del joven.

—No importa, los chocolates son maravillosos.- Susurra mientras absorbe el exquisito aroma de Hyukjae. Ahí en esa habitación, siendo una pequeña familia, con el pequeño príncipe durmiendo y los reyes abrazándose.

••••••••••••••

La casa de Bang SeunWoon, para ser específicos en su comedor, dos reyes de diferentes países estaban sentados, uno al lado del otro con el beta frente a ellos. Tres copas de vino a la mitad en plena mañana.

—Te hemos ayudado mucho, te dimos soldados, plata y barcos que fueron destruidos en la tormenta.- Dice un alfa, mientras tamborilea los dedos en la mesa de madera.

—Teníamos un trato, dice el otro hombre irguiéndose un poco más en su silla.

—Aún lo tenemos, la corona por todo el mar del este.- Dice SeunWoon mientras sonríe cínicamente. —El día veintinueve de octubre la reina regente cito a todo el señoreado y ducado del país, cuando lleguen a la corte ambos atacarán con sus soldados deshaciéndose de ellos de una vez por todas, cuando todos estén muertos y sea coronado rey les daré las tierras.- Termina de hablar con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras los hombres hablan, una de las doncellas está limpiando la habitación de la difunta señora, cuando está de rodillas quitando la suciedad del suelo ve algo blanco que sobresale del gran armario de madera, parecía una hoja. La joven estira sus dedos y trata de sacar el papel de debajo del gran ropero hasta que lo logra.

Ve que está cuidadosamente doblada y sellada, la chica piensa que es una carta de despedida para su familia ya que si fuera para su esposo no tendría sello. Se la guarda entre las ropas y baja por los escalones en dirección a la caballería fuera de la gran casa. Se acerca a uno de los hombres y se la tiende.

—Envíala a la familia de la señora Bang, que en paz descanse.- Ella le da la carta al mensajero, éste solo asiente. La chica se va de regreso a la casona, sin saber que acababa de conspirar en contra de su señor.

La joven doncella tampoco sabe que el único familiar vivo de la señora era el rey consorte Lee Donghae.


	25. Capitulo 25

La tinta se deslizaba por las hojas de los pergaminos blancas y pulcras, se formaban palabras, después oraciones, hasta finalizar en párrafos. El sello del rey estaba en cada una de estas cartas, mostrándose imponente y soberbio. Sabía que se estaban arriesgando pero no tenían otra opción, por los ir todas fueron entregadas a los mensajeros que se encargaban de llevarlas. El rubio estaba sentado en una silla de cuero con su pequeño hijo en brazos, el cual ya casi tenía cuatro meses de haber nacido.

—Alteza, ¿Está seguro que es buena idea?- Cuestiona Mi-Young caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro.

—¡No!- Responden tanto Donghae como Hyukjae a la vez.

—Pero no existe otra forma, si vas a la reunión en dos semanas estoy seguro que habrá una emboscada. Me preocupa mi madre, ella...

—Ella es fuerte, saldrá viva de esto.- Dice la castaña con una sonrisa.

Donghae asintió a la vez que seguía meciendo a su hijo, el pequeño movía sus puños de un lado a otro a la vez que ligeros quejidos salían de su boquita. Ya lo había amamantado, la doncella le cambió el pañal e incluso le saco el air así que solo estaba viendo a todos lados con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—Lo se, solamente que todo esto me tiene tan estresado.- Dice Hyukjae a la ve que se frota el rostro con algo de exasperación.

Mi-Young y Sunhae toman al bebé de los brazos de Donghae y salen con el hacia el jardín. Ambas se sientan en una banca algo alejadas de la casa mientras se ven cómplices.

Donghae está sonrosado por su osadía, pero aún así se pone de pie, respira profundo y camina hasta donde el alfa está. Se abraza a él y se pone de puntillas para darle un beso en los gruesos y apetitosos labios. Lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Que sucede?- Cuestiona ladeando la cabeza curioso, Hyukjae cree qué tal vez su esposo necesita decirle algo importante pero realmente, lo que quiere es hacer algo.

—Te necesito...dentro de mi.- La voz de Donghae sale casi en un susurro mientras sus orejas se colorean de un rojo intenso. Desabrocha su camiseta y la deja caer seguida del pantalón. Se saca la ropa interior y los zapatos bajo la oscura mirada de su esposo.

—Hace poco...

—Estoy bien.- El omega se pone de rodillas, y se cuela entre las piernas de Hyukjae. Desabrocha los hilos de su pantalón hasta que saca el miembro ligeramente erguido de su esposo, empieza a masturbarlo hasta que se extiende en toda su longuitud. Desde una plática entre las penumbras con Sunhae y lo que hacía antes de que Sora la encontrara, la curiosidad lo invadió y la idea no se iba de su cabeza. La pregunta de ¿Cómo se sentía? Estaba girando y girando.

—Hae...- Llama el alfa sin hacerlo realmente.

—¿A que sabra mi rey?- Pregunta antes de envolver los labios en la virilidad de Hyukjae. Empieza a hacerlo con suavidad, introduciéndola poco a poco en su boca y tomando el resto con la mano, siente la mano del mayor acariciarle los cabellos rubios. Después de acostumbrarse a lo que tiene en la boca, comienza a mover la lengua y oír los gemidos cada vez más alto de su esposo.

Esta desnudó a los pies de su rey, con los glúteos expuestos al igual que el resto de él, siendo sumiso y complaciente. Pero no le importa porque le gusta, le gusta como empieza a humedecerse, como levanta la vista y ve directamente a los ojos oscuros, los ve volverse más intensos, un brillo fugaz que le da escalofrío y lo hace gemir aún con el pene entre sus labios.

—Donghae, ¡Joder! Ahhh.- Gime con la voz ronca tomándolo del cabello con fuerza, empujándolo su cabeza hacia el frente, metiendo más de la masculinidad de su esposo en su boca hasta que roza la garganta a la vez que el otro empuja las caderas.

Se corre. Hyukjae llega al orgasmo en la boca del joven omega, el otro se aparta con el líquido blanquecino derramándose por la comisura de los labios mientras los sabores, se limpia con los dedos y los chupa como si fuese un dulce, no aparta la mirada de los ojos negros del alfa. Se siente deseado, anhelado, codiciado y adoraba ese sentimiento.

Pone sus pequeñas manos en las rodillas del mayor y se apoya para ponerse de pie, completamente desnudó frente a su alfa. Donghae tiene un cuerpo delgado, una cintura pequeña y las caderas un poco más anchas que antes, se veía tan hermoso, como un ángel, como un pecado.

—Mi rey sabe a gloria.- Le dice antes de girarse y dejar a la vista sus glúteos, camina hasta el baúl que está contra la pared y se agacha, siente como las nalgas se separan y juraría que Hyukjae puede ver su rosada y lubricada entrada. Está avergonzado pero le gusta. Lo abre y desenvuelve las dos coronas, sólo toma la de su esposo y se irgue nuevamente girándose, con la reluciente corona en sus manos, camina hasta su esposo y se la coloca sobre los cabellos negros.

—Eres tan perfecto.- Susurra el alfa, deslizando los dedos en una larga caricia, desde la mejilla, pasando por el cuello, el pecho, rozando los pezones, su abdomen y termina en su miembro que es tomado en la gran mano del alfa, empieza a masturbarlo. Donghae se deshace en gemidos por el placer, pierde la fuerza en las piernas y termina apoyándose en los hombros de su esposo.

—Hyuk...- Murmura a punto de llegar al final pero el alfa lo suelta dejándolo frustrado.

Lo toma de las caderas y lo ayuda a sentarse en su regazo, el rubio puede sentir el pene nuevamente duro del alfa contra su entrada.

—Mi dulce rey.- Susurra besando los labios rojos del rubio, las grandes manos recorren todo el cuerpo del omega, aprietan con fuerza y necesidad los gruesos muslos y le dan un golpe fuerte y que hace rebotar la piel, la pone rosada y pica un poco.

Hyukjae lo ayuda a que se penetre a sí mismo, siente el miembro entrar en su interior y estirar sus paredes. Cuando esta completamente dentro, el mayor aprieta sus glúteos fuertemente, jalándolos, estirándolos.

—Te dije que te enseñaría a montar ¿No?- Pregunta con la voz ronca.

Donghae solo puede gemir en respuesta y asentir torpemente, demasiado ido en las sensaciones. Se apoya con las rodillas en la cama mientras salta y los sonidos obscenos salen de sus labios. Los azotes en sus regordetes glúteos no se detienen, la piel rosada se pone roja, tanto como las mejillas.

—¿Por qué no terminas para tu rey?- Susurra con la voz ronca, y eso hace. Obedece como el omega que es y llega al orgasmo a la vez que Hyukjae. El alfa se corre nuevamente, deja su semilla en el interior del rubio a la vez que los dos alcanzan el orgasmo y se sumen en el placer. Donghae mancha su abdomen y la camisa de su esposo de semen. Los gruesos labios besaron su cuello a la vez que se anudaban, estirando el interior del delgado cuerpo.

—Hyukkie.- Dice en un susurro recargando la cabeza en el hombro del alfa, una fuerte nalgada lo asusto, la firme mano de su esposo volvió a azotar su tierna piel rojiza. Lo besa y mima, el omega se queda dormido en el hombro del contrario, unido al otro, después de tantas sensaciones exquisitas.

Solo necesitaban un momento para ellos en medio de ese desastre.


	26. Capitulo 26

Las lluvias habían disminuido considerablemente, a pesar de estar a finales de octubre las nubes grises al fin se disiparon dejando solamente un rastro de líneas blancas por el enorme cielo azul, el rey caminaba entre las piedras húmedas que tapizaban el suelo de la casa de los Hwang. Árboles altos y arbustos rodeaban en lugar, sus gruesas hojas verdes goteaban del sereno que había en la mañana. La suela de las botas resonaban contra el suelo en cada paso, haciendo un ligero eco en el lugar desértico, hasta que de pronto el sonido se detuvo.

Hyukjae soltó el canasto con pequeñas mofas dentro, el cual terminó en el suelo, regándose, rodando por las piedras hasta la blanca arena. Los ojos oscuros veían el enorme barco atracado en la orilla de la playa a escasa distancia de donde se encontraban, la bandera verde con los toques dorados entrelazados hasta formar los símbolos de un apellido, de una familia, Bang.

La calma a su alrededor fue alterada y la inquietud que tenía se volvió aún más fuerte cuando el sonido de "algo" perturbó el lugar. Se giró hacia la casa que había dejado atrás en busca de pequeñas frutillas para el desayuno, donde su hijo y esposo aún estaban, incluyendo a su amiga y la doncella, en donde gritos y pasos comenzaron a resonar.

Corrió a esconderse justo de donde acababa de salir, se sumergió en los árboles altos, entre la melaza colorida y olores fuertes. Iba vestido de blanco lo cual no ayudaba con su camuflaje, pero él era sigiloso, había sido entrenado y adiestrado no solo para ser un rey sino un guerrero, y un rey solo podía ser un guerrero.

Hyukjae vislumbró a los soldados acercarse a la casa, pero no eran demasiado. Quizá los otros estaban revisando el resto de la isla, no perdieron oportunidad, en cuanto las lluvias dieron paz SeunWoon se abalanzó sobre los lugares donde podían estar. Creía que sería fácil quitarle la corona, estaba muy equivocado. No tenía las agallas para enfrentarlo en medio del campo de batalla, sólo ellos dos.

Algunos hombres entre ellos su primo caminaban hacia la puerta principal de la casa, llevaba su escolta bien armada, además de los pocos que había dispersado. El alfa sabía que primero debía deshacerse de esos sino estaría muerto antes de acercarse a la casa. Camino con cautela hasta estar cerca de uno soldado, éste lo vio y titubeó al reconocerlo, eso fue suficiente para que Hyukjae lo desarmara y rompiera el cuello, tomó la espada de éste y se acercó a los demás.

Les corto la garganta, los apuñalo en el estómago y los degollo sin importar sus ruegos. La sangre brotaba de sus cuerpos para regarse por la tierra y arena, para pintar las plantas y humedecer el suelo, salpicar la pálida piel acompañada de la ropa pulcra en su cuerpo. Los demás soldados se dejaron ir contra el, sólo quedaban tres y fue tan fácil quitárselos de encima. Pero no eran nada, sólo unos cuantos estaban ahí, había más en la isla y dentro de la casa, quizá un ejército entero en busca de su cabeza.

•••

Sunhae, Mi-Young y Donghae habían sido amordazados y atados de pies y manos, recostados contra la pared de madera mientras gritaban, o al menos lo intentaron con las telas dentro de sus bocas. Bang SeunWoon entró a la habitación con la sonrisa más arrogante y petulante que pudo plasmar en su rostro, vestía con ropas que solo un rey sería digno de usar, el ego parecía no caber en la modesta habitación al igual que su ambición. Se acercó con calma a la cuna donde el pequeño príncipe heredero estaba.

El hombre lo tomó en brazos, los ojos oscuros del bebé se movían por toda la habitación en busca de un rostro familiar. Movía sus pequeñospuños con fuerza y se retorcía en el agarre de los brazos ajenos, sus labios se fruncían al igual que su rostro antes de soltar el llanto, sus gritos eran altos y escandalosos, mostrando sus fuertes pulmones.

—Y pensar que él es una amenaza.- Dice el hombre con burla.

Camina hacia el exterior de la habitación con los tres cautivos siendo arrastrados tras el. Bajan las escaleras y salen al exterior. Respira profundo y sonríe, como si el llanto de un bebé lo tranquilizara, como si la desesperación de un infante de tres meses de nacido alimentara su pútrida alma. Pero los ojos de SeunWoon ven algo que lo hace llenarse de felicidad y gozo.

Donghae grita y llora, las lágrimas salen con mas fuerza cuando lo ve, cuando sus ojos castaños reconocen la figura ensangrentada que es cargada de ambos brazos por dos hombres. Hyukjae tiene un hilo de sangre cayendo por su boca y el labio reventado, la mitad del rostro bañado en ese líquido carmesí. Cuando los soldados lo sueltan a los pies de su primo puede ver la flecha que le atraviesa la espalda, lo habían atacado por detrás como los cobardes que eran.

—Mira a tu padre, tal como es. Nada.- La voz descarada del hombre le dice con cierta dulzura enfermiza al pequeño príncipe, el bebé solo llora con fuerza pidiendo por los brazos de algunos de sus padres o nanas. Solo quiere sentir el amor que un infante anhela, no la frialdad de ese hombre que lo carga.

—Maldito...- Susurra Hyukjae en el suelo. Un arquero lo había atravesado con una flecha para después ser golpeado por los demás hombres mientras lo sujetaban.

Los soldados vuelven a levantar al alfa del piso, lo toman del corto cabello negro y lo jalan hacia atrás, levantándole la cabeza. Cuando SeunWoon lo ve de cerca siente un escalofrío, no luce como alguien derrotado, la sangre en su rostro lo hace ver intimidante, psicópata, el brillo en sus ojos le dice qué tiene una así bajo la manga, pero trata de ignorar eso.

—¿Dame una razón para no hacer que caben en el suelo un pequeño agujero para un pequeño príncipe?- Cuestiona él beta con altanería. Hyukjae sonríe con los dientes manchados de sangre, mientras se debilita poco a poco.

—Porque si lo haces, habrá dieciséis tumbas para los dieciséis hijos de un traidor que estoy viendo ahora mismo, y uno extra para tu amante y el bebé que aún no nace.- Tiene la barbilla en alto, los ojos llameante, extrañamente el llanto del bebé se calma cuando escucha la voz de su padre, a pesar de ser fría, cruel y vanidosa al pequeño lo tranquiliza.

—Eso no...- Comienza SeunWoon con el miedo goteando en sus palabras, los presentes lo notan y comienzan a dudar.

—Cuando te ejecute, será enfrente de todo el pueblo.- Escupe Hyukjae sabiendo que tiene una oportunidad. Hay dos cosas que a su primo le importan, el poder y sus hijos y el alfa poseía ambos en ese momento.


	27. Capitulo 27

Hyukjae estaba recostado en la cama, la flecha fue cortada y sacada por Sunhae, lo cosió con hilo y lo lleno de alcohol. Una venda fue envuelto en su delgado torso, ahora descansaba en la gran cama de sábanas blancas. Donghae traía al pequeño príncipe en brazos, seguían en la propiedad de los Hwang cautivos en una habitación, a las afueras los pasos de soldados caminando de un lado a otro solo los ponía más nerviosos.

Estaban a salvo, mientras SeunWoon no encontrara a sus hijos ellos no tenían porque temer, el omega dejó que Mi-Young tomara al bebé en brazos y acercarse a su esposo. Hyukjae acarició la mejilla del rubio con los dedos temblorosos. Éste tomó la mano entre las suya y le besó el dorso.

—Te prometo que...volveremos a donde pertenecemos.- Susurra el el otro con la voz débil.

—Lo se.- Donghae sonríe y agranda la sonrisa cuando un grito se escucha a lo lejos.

••••

SeunWoon vio como todo pasó casi en cámara lenta, como si el solo fuera un espectador, se quedó quieto viendo a los soldados en armadura plateadas llegar a caballo, el estandarte del reino lucía imponente en las banderas altas. Creyó, por un segundo que era el resto de sus aleados pero fue una equivocación. Sus soldados fueron masacrados, la sangre baño el mar de hierba verde en segundos. La bandera color esmeralda y plata de Ulsan acompañaba a la de su nación. Probablemente estuvieran en toda la isla de Jeju.

—Bang SeunWoon queda arrestado por traición a la corona, asesinato y adulterio.- La voz firme de la reina madre que ejercía como regente lo golpeó casi como una bofetada. Se incorporó poco a poco justo lo suficiente para ser atado y amordazado. La mujer baja del caballo y camina hacia él con tranquilidad.

—Soy un miembro de la nobleza...

—Usted y el resto de su descendencia han perdido sus títulos nobiliarios, tierras y riquezas, además de cualquier derecho para con la corona. Todos tus hijos mayores de cuatro años serán casados con miembros inferiores y leales. Serán vigilados hasta que cumplan veinte años de cerca por la corona y no se les perdonará una sola falta hacia Lee Hyukjae y Lee Donghae, sus auténticos reyes.

—No tienen como probar nada...

—Tengo una carta del puño y letra de tu esposa donde confiesa todo, además de esto...- Ella sonríe para después avanzar hasta el interior de la gran casa.

Cuando ve a su hijo, corre y se deja caer a su lado junto al cuerpo magullado de su hijo que respira con dificultad. Le sonríe a su yerno y a las dos mujeres antes de murmurar "Gracias". Se pone de pie y toma al pequeño príncipe en sus brazos, el bebé la mira con sus grandes ojos negros mientras mueve sus manitas de un lado a otro.

••••

—Odio los barcos.- Susurra Donghae mientras ve como las enormes olas se mueven con fuerza de un lado a otro, golpeando al barco una y otra vez. Sentía su cabeza girar y su estómago estaba bastante delicado. Apenas podía consumir un poco de comida para después regresarla, era asqueroso.

Hyukjae la pasaba peor, recostado en la cama mientras se movía de un lado a otro con la herida de la flecha curándose lentamente. SeunWoon va en el calabozo, sus hijos están llegando a la corte para la ejecución y el juramento de lealtad a la corona.

Donghae se irrigue y camina hasta el borde del barco, se recarga tratando de estabilizarse. Intenta seguir en pie, distingue entre la niebla, ve la vista y se llena de paz. Escucha a los hombres gritar "Tierra" corriendo de un lado a otro para prepararse y anclar.

El baja por la angosta escalera y camina por el delgado pasillo hasta que da con la puerta donde estaba su esposo. Entra y cierra a sus espaldas, avanza hasta la cama y ve a Hyukjae con los ojos abiertos, las vendas siguen limpias por lo que la herida va bien.

—Mi dulce rey.- Murmura el alfa al vislumbrar la cabellera rubia entre la oscuridad del interior.

Donghae camina hasta el y se sienta a su lado. Coloca con calma una mano en su estómago, su piel roza la venda y casi con suavidad.

—Estamos a punto de llegar, ya casi...- Susurra el joven omega. Toma la mano de Hyukjae y la lleva a su vientre, entre sus ropas de seda, presionándola contra su abdomen. Estaban regresando a su hogar, a tierra firme.

—Estas...- Empieza a hablar, la voz se escucha cansada y ligeramente somnolienta.

—Si, se que esta vez nuestro pequeño o pequeña lo logrará. Seremos padres nuevamente.- Una sonrisa a aparece en el rostro del alfa. Los moretones y cortes en la piel pálida se desvanecen y opacan por un instante cuando Hyukjae sonríe. El brillo en sus ojos oscuros es maravilloso, ambos parecen irradiar, los dos estaban encantados de tener un hijo nuevamente, de ser padres por segunda vez. El alfa después de años lograría una vez más ese sueño de tener a un hijo entre sus brazos.

—Nadie los lastimara, no de nuevo.- Dice Donghae con una sonrisa en sus delgados labios.

—Cuando...estemos en la corte...SeunWoon será expuesto al pueblo, una larga caminata...luego será ejecutado en presencia de la nobleza...a nuestros pies.- Explica el otro con la voz entrecortada y cansada.

—Shhh...no te esfuerces tanto por ese traidor. Se le enseñará que sus actos tienen consecuencias, que jamás debió subestimarnos.- Dice el rubio con una gran sonrisa. La mirada cálida de los ojos castaños reconforta profundamente al alfa, esa dulzura y audacia.

Hyukjae sabe, en ese momento que ama al joven omega, que lo ama como jamás amo a YeonSi, que estar unido a él no fue una equivocación como lo creyó, que Donghae no solo fue un noble de buen apellido y grandes riquezas, sino que se convirtió en el rey. Supo tomar el trono y adaptarse a la corte. Ambos eran reyes, ambos eran pareja y ambos estaría juntos de por vida y después de esta en compañía de sus hijos. Así llegaron de regreso a la nación, tomados de la mano, viéndose el uno al otro, alma a alma.


	28. Capitulo 28

La ejecución de Bang SeunWoon había sido atrasada por tanto tiempo que no fue programada hasta abril, casi seis meses después e su captura ¿La razón? Era un miembro de la familia real y por más que quisieran y pudieran ejecutarlo decidieron convencer al pueblo de ello, el apoyo de los ciudadanos era importante. Si el hombre moría como un mártir en un futuro era probable que lo usaran como símbolo de una rebelión.

Después de contar con la aprobación moral de todos los señores, de hacerlo caminar por todos y cada uno de los poblados y recibir nada más que insultos, ser apedreado y golpeado con sobras y basura. Después de su encierro en las torres, la iglesia aprobó la ejecución.

Hyukjae había tenido que dirigirse hacia Ulsan para hablar personalmente con la ahora reina Yoona y negociar la defensa de la Costa del mar del este, todo debido a que los aliados de SeunWoon querían lo que el hombre le prometió. Así que Donghae se haría cargo ese día de la ejecución.

Había tomado una larga ducha, estaba de pie desnudó cuando sus damas entraron a vestirlo. Secaron sus cabellos rubios con tanta delicadeza. Le colocaron encima una bata de seda color rojo y un pantalón de la misma tela y color, ambas prendas se ajustaron a su cuerpo mientras eran atadas. Le colocaron el calzado de piel, anudando las botas color negro de cintas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Encima le la camiseta le colocaron otra completamente de tul con mangas vaporosas que fueron atadas por listonas a sus muñecas, codos y la mitad de los brazos. Encima le pusieron otra túnica sin mangas que llegaba hasta el suelo, se amarraba bajo su pecho dejando que su estómago de seis meses de embarazo luciera más prominente. Para finalizar una capa larga del mismo color escarlata fue atada a sus hombros un collar de rubíes se colocó en su cuello dejando que las piedras llegaran hasta el final de su pecho. Cubrieron sus manos con guantes de encaje color negro y sobre sus cabellos colocaron un velo rojo que tenía pequeñas piedrecitas puntiagudas colgando. Encima la corona de oro y plata fue colocada, brillante y soberbia al igual que el.

Camina hacia el exterior de su habitación, avanza por el pasillo con sus damas a dos metros tras él y los soldados a uno frente a él. Bajo las escalinatas con calma, la capa arrastraba tras él por los escalones y la suela de sus botas golpeaba el suelo haciendo eco en el silencioso lugar. Llevaba sus manos en el vientre, como si lo sostuviera para hacer más amena la caminata.

Entro por la puerta a un costado de la gran sala, el trono del rey estaba sobre una plataforma a tres escalones. Solo había uno debido a que Hyukjae no estaba debido a que se encontraba fuera por una negociación.

Cuando camino hacia su lugar todos se inclinaron en una reverencia, se paró frente a todos y el silencio se extendió por el lugar. Se irguieron nuevamente, apartándose mientras dos verdugos caminaban con el traidor sujetándolo de ambos brazos. En medio del gran salón había una amplia plataforma de madera, en medio de ésta una piedra, al frente una canasta llena de paja y al lado descansaba el hacha afilada. Dejaron a SeunWoon de rodillas en el suelo de madera, levantó la vista con el odio brillando en ella. El rey consorte toma asiento en el trono.

—El día de hoy, Bang SeunWoon será ejecutado por los siguientes cargos; Adulterio, asesinato, conspiración con fuerzas externas, traición a la corona e intento de usurpación del trono. Su castigo será la ejecución mientras que a todos sus hijos se les retirarán los títulos, tierras y fortunas que estén en sus manos o les puedan pertenecer pasando a ser propiedad de la corona. Al tener el apellido Lee por parte de su madre serán resguardados y vigilados por la corte.- Habla el consejero Cho de pie al costado del rey.

—Ultimas palabras.- Ordena Donghae. Los ojos van directo a la figura vestida en seda toga, con la corona sobre sus cabellos, y su estómago donde otro posible heredero al trono crecía poco a poco.

Uno de los soldados se inclina y SeunWoon dice lo último que diría, por lo que sería recordado. Se inclina con lentitud hasta que su cuello estaba sobre la piedra, el verdugo toma la hacha y lo levanta en alto, el brillo del metal parece segador por un momento antes de caer contra el cuello del beta. De un solo golpe la cabeza es cortada y cae en la canasta.

Donghae lleva una mano a su vientre y lo acaricia despacio. Por fin después de tanto tiempo pudo respirar en paz, aún había mucho con que lidiar, SeunWoon dejó un desastre y promesas rotas que le querían cobrar a la corona. En un sencillo ataúd de madera fue puesto el cuerpo y la cabeza del hombre, se selló y sacó para enterrarse de manera sencilla y que pasaría desapercibida.

•••••

Dentro del castillo, justo del lado contrario donde se había hecho la ejecución había una celebración por la muerte del traidor. Vecina vino y bailaban con la música suave por todo el lugar. La gran mesa estaba ocupada por el rey consorte, la reina madre y la duquesa Sora de Ulsan quien ya se veía más alegre, mucho mejor que cuando llegó del mar del este. Las damas estaban disfrutando entre las largas mesas frente a ellos y los soldados escoltaban celosamente cada puerta y entrada.

—¿Donde están los hijos de Bang SeunWoon? Majestad.- Cuestiono la reina madre sin apartar la vista del frente. Todos en la corte danzaban felizmente de los brazos, con la suave música y esa sensación alegre en el aire.

—Los mayores en Osan con la reina Yoona y los más jóvenes están en el mar del este, serán criados por familias adoptivas y yo mismo iré a supervisarlos, estaré al pendiente de que no crezcan con resentimientos, mientras a los mayores hay que hacerlos entender lo que sucedió. Desgraciadamente su amante y el bebé que esperaba falleció en uno de los asaltos de los soldados.- Responde Donghae con calma.

—Sabes que es mejor simplemente hacerlos desaparecer, como sí nunca hubieran existido.- Dice la reina madre con firmeza.

—Justo como SeunWoon quiso hacer con nosotros. Los niños no tienen la culpa, pero debemos ser atentos con ellos.- El rubio gira la vista al frente al igual que la reina madre.

Aún tenían que lidiar con dos reinos que querían el mar del este como para preocuparse por unos niños. Todos disfrutaron de la fiesta esa noche, se olvidaron de las amenazas y guerras solo por unas cuantas horas. Aún no podían cantar victoria, eso no significa que no lo harían.


	29. Capitulo 29

Donghae dormía profundamente cuando las doncellas entraron corriendo a su alcoba para decirle que el consejo lo requería con urgencia. Hyukjae aún no venía de regreso de Osan, no llegaría hasta dentro de tres semanas por lo que él sería quien se encargará de las situaciones del reino. Se puso de pie aún algo confuso y adormilado, se colocó una bata de color negro anudándola bajo su pecho.

Al parecer la situación era urgente porque bajo descalzo y a paso vemos hasta la biblioteca donde todos estaban reunidos en las mismas condiciones que el. Fue recibido en una profunda reverencia mientras caminaba hasta su lugar a la cabecera de la mesa. Cuando tomó asiento todos los demás lo hicieron.

—Majestad, lamentamos importunarlo a estas horas de la noche y especialmente en sus condiciones.- Se disculpa uno de los hombres presentes, señalando el avanzado estado de gestación del rey consorte.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?- Pregunta Donghea con impaciencia.

Todos los presentes se remueven en su lugar nerviosos hasta que uno de ellos se decide a hablar. Se pone de pie, le da una reverencia respetuosa antes de aclararse la garganta y comenzar a hablar.

—Cincuenta barcos del reino de Gangwoon invadieron Jeju y otros cincuenta atracaron el la costa este. Por otro lado Incheon nos rodea con cincuenta mil hombres por toda la frontera con el país. Están entrando a nuestras tierras y comenzaron a arrasar con los pueblos y comunidades. Se nos notificó qué hay un aproximado de mil muertos desde que iniciaron.- Explica uno de los hombres su voz tiembla.

—¿Que quieren?- Cuestiona el joven rey conociendo la respuesta.

—Toda la costa que Bang SeunWoon les prometió, perdieron soldados y oro en el traidor por lo que quieren recuperarlo de una manera u otra.

—¿Cuantos soldados tenemos para enfrentarlos?- Pregunta el rey consorte sintiendo los nervios invadirlo.

—Doscientos mil, los superamos en números pero si nos enfocamos en la costa o en la frontera nos vencerán y si nos dividimos también lo harán.

—¿Contamos con Osan?- Cuestiona Donghae sintiéndose agobiado.

—Si, nos darán cincuenta mil hombres pero dentro de un mes. Están recuperándose de la masacre que los soldados de Bang les dieron, fue hace meses pero acabó con la mitad de su ejército.

Él omega asintió con lentitud llevó sus manos al estómago, donde su bebé crecía. Toda la información estaba dando vueltas en su mente, nublando sus ideas sintiéndose a punto de colapsar. Asiente con cuidado, parpadea varias en una vago intento de enfocar su mente y no dejarla perderse en las oscuras ideas que lo estaban amenazando.

Dos reyes estaban invadiéndolo, avanzaban en ese momento por su país, por sus tierras asesinando a su pueblo y destruyendo sus hogares. Si esto empeoraba provocaría revueltas o rebeliones debían ser rápidos, responder con astucia y sin ceder.

—Deberíamos defender la frontera y luego atacar los navíos, no tendrán demasiados soldados...- Comienza uno de los consejeros antes de ser interrumpido por otro.

—Somos más en número, debemos actuar ya y enfrentarlos...

—Claro que no, eso solo nos llevaría a la muerte.- Dice el concejal Cho.

—Tiene razón, nuestras cabezas terminarán en picas, siendo exhibidas como símbolo de su victoria.

—¡Silencio!- Ordena la reina madre con un golpe fuerte en la meza, el rubio salta de su lugar terminando de salir completamente de sus ideas. —Majestad ¿Que se hará?- Cuestiona en una voz suave la mujer al joven a la cabecera de la cama.

—Redactaré dos cartas para ambos reyes, los citaré en la corte para negociar un tratado.- Dice Donghae sin más poniéndose de pie.

Todos en la habitación se quedan en un silencio completo, las voces se apagan de golpe y se ven los unos a otros confusos, uno de ellos se arma de valor y cuestiona a su majestad.

—¿Daremos lo que piden?- Su voz es un susurro tembloroso lleno de miedo.

—Por supuesto que no, no seas iluso. Solo negóciate dieciséis bodas. Los hijos de Bang serán entregados a Gangwoon e Incheon, serán comprometidos.- Explica el rubio.

—Los niños no tienen nada, su estatus es más bajo que el de plebeyos.- Argumenta uno de los concejales aún extrañado.

—Necesitamos ganar tiempo, hacerlos que se confíen antes de atacar, se regresarán de nuestra nación aún peor de lo que llegaron.- La voz del joven omega es calmada y firme.

—Majestad, no entiendo...

—Eso es todo por hoy, descasen.- Se despide Donghae. Se gira y sale de la sala, camina con paso tranquilo hasta su alcoba siendo escoltado por sus doncellas, el frío suelo ha dejado la planta de sus pies casi congelados.

Despide a las mujeres y entra a su alcoba, cierra a sus espaldas y va hasta la pequeña cuna donde su hermoso hijo duerme, la nana que lo cuidaba se va hacia la habitación contigua.

Donghae toma al bebé con cuidado, hasta tenerlo completamente en sus brazos. Es algo complicado maniobrar debido a su enorme vientre pero logra sostenerlo. Camina hasta una silla y se sienta, los ojos negros del pequeño se abren y lo ven con atención, sus manitas apenas y se mueven. Está envuelto en mantas tibias, el olor que desprende es cautivante.

Mira a su hijo, ese rostro de piel blanca, los cabellos negros que brillan los labios prominentes y su pequeña naricita, las manitas se cierran en puños. Casi tiene un año de edad, todos los días parece crecer pero para su padre aún es la pequeña criatura que cargo en brazos la primera vez.

Por su hijo en brazos y por el que aún no nace, jura solemnemente que hará lo que sea para proteger a esas preciosas e inocentes criaturas. Hyukjae le había dado lo que más amaría en su vida, a sus hijos.

Extraña a su esposo, a ese hombre que al principio fue un desconocido pero ahora era mucho más que eso, era su rey, el padre de sus hijos y casi juraría que el amor de su vida también. Se inclina y besa la frente de su hijo a la vez que sonríe, aguardando ese recuerdo en su memoria para siempre.


	30. EPILOGO

Vestido en seda azul con acabados de oro, un velo cubriendo su hermoso rostro, el rey consorte Lee Donghae estaba sentado en el trono, había soldados de pie por toda la orilla del palacio, la corona relucía soberbia sobre su cabeza. Los pasos de los hombres entrando fue lo único que rompió el silencio en el gran salón, el eco rebotando entre las paredes. Dos reyes de los países vecinos hacen acto de presencia. La corona brilla sobre las cabezas de ambos, pero son ellos quienes están en territorio ajeno, rodeados de soldados.

Uno de sus consejeros camina hacia los hombres y en una profunda reverencia les saluda, después comienza a hablar explicándole el motivo de la reunión. Como se quería realizar un acuerdo de paz mediante mutuo acuerdo en donde todos saldrían ganando y la pérdida de vidas inocentes fuera mínima. En el momento en el que el concejal terminó de hablar pudo apreciar la inconformidad en el rostro de sus invitados.

—Creen que con un matrimonio y unas míseras monedas de oro nos alejarán de aquí. Nos prometieron el mar del este, perdimos demasiados soldados en las luchas, no podemos regresar con las manos vacías.- Dice uno de los monarcas con indignación en la voz, debido a la propuesta.

—El Mar del Este se los prometió un traidor, que ha sido ejecutado. No la corona. Apoyaron a quien no debieron y arriesgaron lo que no tenían, queríamos terminar con esto de la forma más fácil pero ustedes son quienes eligen lo peor.- La voz del rey consorte está llena de calma y hasta cierto punto de aburrimiento.

Donghae se pone de pie, su estómago ya es prominente debido a lo cerca que estaba de dar a luz. Levanta la mano y con un simple movimiento los soldados avanzan, atacan a los compañeros de los monarcas y aprisionan a los reyes. Los dos que habían cruzado la puerta de la corte para exigir lo que creían les pertenecía, estaban siendo sometidos por seis alfas, los mejores guerreros de élite. Con toda la calma del mundo, él omega baja los escalones y avanza hasta donde están los "invitados" sin agachar la vista comienza a hablar.

—Mis soldados les dirán lo que está sucediendo, cuando estén listos para firmar el acuerdo de paz tengan la libertad de llamarme.- Dice sin más. Los reyes son apartados de su camino, Donghae avanza por el enorme salón hacia la salida. Uno de los mensajeros se acercó para darle las noticias provocando una sonrisa en los delgados labios del rey consorte.

Donghae sabía que los hombres no querrían paz, tenían todas las probabilidades e ganar, pero no contaban con el efecto sorpresa. Mientras los reyes asistían a la reunión con Lee Donghae, y dejaban a sus hombres en descanso, los soldados atacaban al enemigo. Emboscándolos por los lados laterales y exterminándolo. Al principio trataron de simplemente hacerlos regresar a las fronteras pero desistieron y seguían luchando así que tuvieron que pelear con fuerza.

Finalmente los derrotaron, no esperaban ser atacados por el rey consorte, los invasores se encontraban fuera de combate, ni siquiera listos para este, así que en cuestión de horas ya no había amenaza para los pueblos siguientes, causaron daño y estragos pero al menos no seguirían haciéndolo.

Por otro lado, Donghae se había comunicado con su esposo, tomaron las fuerzas de Olsan, todos los barcos que consiguieron y navegaron en dirección a Jeju, donde lucharon contra los extranjeros. Se perdieron vidas casi por igual para ambos bandos, la sangre manchó las aguas cristalinas de la isla pero la victoria seguía en sus manos.

La amenaza de las costas se retiró cuando vieron como su situación había cambiado, se retiraron a su país sin importarles o tener en cuenta la vida de sus reyes, después serían buscados por traición a la corona. Los dos monarcas que osaron reclamar lo que no era suyo, estaban en ese momento en una mazmorra bajo el castillo, los tenían como rehenes para que el otro país no atacara, además de que se estaba tratando de persuadirlos a firmar el tratado de paz.

Después de días en la miseria por la que un hombre de sangre azul no estaba acostumbrado a pasar, se rindieron. Su nombre en puño y letra donde juraban que nunca reclamarían el mar del este, ni ellos ni su descendencia. Que renunciaban a él, que aceptaban la paz entre los reinos hasta que el cielo se marchitase y el océano se quemara.

•••••••

A Donghae le gustaba la fiesta, después de todo era una celebración de su cumpleaños. Había miles de bufones, bailarines y malabaristas por doquier entreteniendo a todos, rumoreaban que era la mejor fiesta de la década y el no era nadie para desmentirlos, bueno en realidad sí pero eso no importaba.

Camino entre los invitados, todos ellos dándole felicitaciones y sonrisas, llegó al trono donde sus hijos lo esperaban. Su pequeño Young-Jae de cinco años estaba en los brazos de Hyukjae en el trono y la pequeña Ji-Young estaba en el suyo con sus largos cabellos rubios enmarcando su dulce rostro, una corona de flores y piedrecitas preciosas estaba sobre la cabeza de los dos niños, el príncipe y la princesa.

Donghae se acercó y tomó a su hija en brazos, se sentó en el trono con ella sobre sus piernas. Los reyes disfrutaron del entretenimiento y de los años de paz, libres de conspiraciones que habían tenido. Ambos se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron, con sus hijos en brazos, extendieron las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos.

Eran felices juntos, gobernaban un país enorme y vasto, en compañía de su bella familia, pero lo que más atesoraban los dos reyes era el amor que se tenían el uno al otro y hacia sus hijos. Apretaron el agarre de sus manos unidas, disfrutaron del vino, de los bailes y de las sonrisas de los pequeños, llenos de gozo, felicidad y paz. Se juraron en silencio que aquel que intentara lastimar al reino o a aquellos que amaban correrían la misma suerte que los anteriores traidores, porque después de todos ellos eran los reyes.


End file.
